Destino ou Alice?
by Mi Garcez
Summary: Bella tem um namorado possessivo e esta inconformada com essa situação. Edward, irmão de Alice, terminou com a namorada e vai morar de volta em Forks com a família. Eles se encontrarão. Será que isso é o destino? Ou esse destino se chama Alice?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 - Tudo começou, de novo.**

Já eram 6: 15 quando o despertador acordei com meu mau humor matinal de sempre. É, o ano escolar começou de novo ... E meu instinto me dizia que ia ser um ano bem longo. Me arrumei como de costume ouvindo minha musica favorita, isso normalmente ajudava a melhorar meu humor, mas dessa vez parecia não funcionar.

Desci as escadas tentando não cair, confesso que foi difícil, estava muito distraída, pensando em como seria esse ano, tudo de novo ... Novos Alunos, professores estranhos e provas intermináveis. Bella Calma, calma - pensei tentando manter o foco.

Tomei meu café o mais devagar que pude, mas pra que? Não daria mesmo pra adiar uma aula.

Jacob, meu irmão desceu as escadas correndo, atrasado pra variar. Todo dia ele buscava Leah, sua namorada, para irem juntos para o colégio.

-Então Bells, vamos?

-Tem outro jeito? -Nossa, eu tava de mau humor mesmo!

Eu me apressei em terminar o café porque se não meu irmão não me daria carona e eu teria que ir de ônibus para a escola.

Jacob já estava no carro quando sai e deparei-me com o carro do Mike, meu _querido_ namorado. Eu estava tão avoada que me esqueci completamente que Mike iria me levar ao colégio hoje.

- Ah, esqueci de te avisar, Jake! Vou com o Mike hoje. - eu disse pela janela de seu carro sem muita emoção.

-Ué, você não estava de saco cheio dele? E aí, voltaram? -Jacob disse parecendo confuso, mas apressado.

-É né, voltamos... - De alguma forma ele percebeu que eu não estava satisfeita com isso. E era verdade me incomodava o fato de Mike não largar do meu pé. Ele é extremamente possessivo.

- Então tá, to indo. Depois agente se fala. - ele disse dando partida em seu carro, desaparecendo pela esquina.

Eu sabia que não estava preparada para o que provavelmente iria enfrentar agora, mas fechei os olhos, respirei fundo e criei coragem, me perguntando de onde eu a tirei. Entrei no carro e bati com força uma porta.

-Bom dia, amor - disse ele num tom radiante demais para meu humor.

-Ah, bom dia - foi tudo que consegui dizer minha manter tentando voz calma diante de meu humor.

O trajeto até o colégio foi completamente silencioso. Eu virada para a janela entretida em meus pensamentos e Mike, bom, não sabia exatamente como estava, não me dei o trabalho de olhá-lo.

Às vezes me perguntava por que continuava com Mike mesmo estando de saco cheio dele. E para falar a verdade, nunca consegui me responder.

-Amor, chegamos.-ele disse virando-se para mim.

Eu permaneci em silencio.

-Bella?- Ele disse impaciente dessa vez.

- Ah! Me desculpe. Err ... O que aconteceu? Porque o carro parou?

-Porque nós chegamos? - Ele disse meio debochado.

-Ah sim, chegamos.- Tirei meu cinto, sai do carro, bati a porta e andei.

Mike saiu do carro e, como viu que eu não o esperaria bateu a porta rápido, mas a ponta da jaqueta dele ficou presa. Se eu não estivesse de mau-humor até eu iria rir. Ele se atrapalhou e veio correndo em minha direção. De repente avistou Tyler, Eric e Ben.

- Pode ir. Eu vou para a sala! - Disse antes que ele resolvesse ficar, pois de acordo com um garoto ele tinha me azarando. E ele odeiaaaaa concorrência.

-Mas ... - Começou ele.

- Eu sei cuidar de mim. Relaxa - disse encorajando-o. Ele me olhou um pouco desolado com receio de me deixar ali tão indefesa. Nossa! Até parece que ali tem algum selvagem!

Para ele realmente ficar convencido. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e dei um selinho em Mike.

- Te amo - ele disse antes de se juntar aos meninos. Me virei para seguir meu trajeto, mas ouvi alguém gritar meu nome.

- Bella! Bella! - Gritava essa voz. Mas tinha uma multidão assim e eu não conseguia ver essa tal pessoa. A tal pessoa empurrou uma multidão e logo se destacou. Aos poucos pude ver que era uma Alice, minha melhor amiga, que estava com um bom-humor de dar inveja. Como ela consegue? Sempre me pergunto, é s_egunda de manhã_!

- Oi Alice! - Comecei. Antes de mais nada Alice me deu um abraço ao qual eu correspondi.

- Que saudade Bella! Ah! Tenho muitas novidades. - Ela começou tagarelar.

- Alice! - Aumentei a voz – Calma, eu também senti saudades!

- Ah! Disso eu já sabia, -gabou-se - mas como eu dizia temos que sair, comprar roupas, sabe? Ah! Eu renovei meu guarda-roupa. - Ela continuava um tagarelar. De vez em quando eu dizia sei, claro, uhum para encorajá-la só que fui pega de surpresa. - Não é Bella? - Perguntou ela.

Eu não sabia o que responder. O que fazer. Ela me olhava com uma cara de desapontamento.

- Eu ... - decidi enrolar. O sinal bateu e eu corri pra minha sala. Salva pelo gongo!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2- "Sufocada"

As aulas passaram bem devagar. Um minuto parecia uma hora. Mike estava ao meu lado e me olhava como se eu fosse uma Deusa. O sol que ilumina a vida dele. Irritante. Odeio ser o centro das atenções. O sinal tocou duas vezes seguidas, isso quer dizer que era a hora do almoço. O refeitório estava cheio, como de costume. Eu me sentei com Alice, Jasper, Emm, Rose e Mike. Todos éramos casais felizes. Epa! Nem todos eram felizes. O que, Bella? Eram, sim. Tentei me convencer. Eu pensava um pouco confusa.

Alice falava de compras. Rose e Emm estavam em um momento romântico. Jasper estava escutando Alice um pouco entediado, já era de se esperar. Mike, bem, Mike comia, mas comia muito. E eu estava entretida em meus pensamentos. Jasper e Rose eram irmãos. Alice tinha um irmão que eu desconhecia e Emm era filho único. Ah! O Mike era filho único também.

- Bella, - Alice me chamou – meu irmão Edward vai chegar daqui há duas semanas. Esme pediu para te convidar para o jantar.

- Ah! Claro eu vou. Mas Alice quando estiver um pouco mais perto você me lembra, tá? – falei.

Todos voltaram as suas conversas interessantes. Menos Emm e Rose que retomaram o seu momento romântico e eu claro aos meus pensamentos.

No refeitório Mike puxou o assunto da carona. Ele queria que eu fosse com ele para casa, mas eu não estava muito afim.

- Ah! Eu vou ver com o meu irmão. Porque eu vou preparar o almoço, mas... eu te respondo na aula de Cálculo. – falei tentando escapar. Estava em dúvida, então, tirei a aula de Inglês para refletir sobre o assunto. Já que essa matéria eu já sabia e a aula seria bem calma, pelo menos era o que eu achava.

- Ei, Psiu! Bella. É a Alice, olha para cá! – ela sussurrava. Eu fingia que não ouvia ou que não era comigo. Estava mais preocupada com três palavras: Mike, Carona e Desculpa. O Mike queria me dar uma carona. E eu tinha que inventar uma desculpa. De repente senti que algo duro tinha batido na minha cabeça. Olhei para trás e encontrei Alice duas filas atrás tacando borrachas em mim. Eu a fuzilei e virei para frente ignorando-a pelo resto da aula.

A aula de inglês acabou. E teria que inventar uma desculpa para Mike. Me direcionei para a sala 210 onde seria minha aula de Cálculo e quando eu entrei Mike já guardava meu lugar. Andei até lá e dei um sorriso. Ele se levantou e me beijou.

- E qual é a resposta? – ele perguntou entusiasmado.

- Eu vou voltar com... – parei, pensei e – você! – exclamei tentando parecer feliz.

- Que ótimo. – falou de uma forma fofa.

Uma semana e quatro dias depois...

-Jacob, você ta atrasado e hoje Mike não vai me levar. Acorda! Jacob! – gritei para ele. Que tinha trancado a porta do quarto, por isso não podia entrar, só gritar.

O dia foi normal, não prestei atenção nas aulas, e hoje teve prova surpresa de Geografia. Eu acho que fui bem. Mas não me importava. Notei que Alice não tinha ido a aula.

Cheguei em casa exausta e meus pais estavam discutindo. Ah! Eles se davam tão bem, mas agora eles vivem brigando, discutindo. Minha mãe às vezes chora, e aqui em casa não tem nenhuma criança para não perceber que o amor estava se esgotando. Passei pela sala um pouco constrangida por estar ouvindo a discussão deles. Subi as escadas o mais rápido que pude. Tomei um banho e fui deitar, estava sem fome e não queria conversar com ninguém.

Só acordei no dia seguinte por causa do despertador. Acordei, tomei banho, tomei meu café e fui chamar Jacob. Assim que bati na porta ele saiu arrumado (milagre) e nós fomos para o colégio.

Cheguei e Alice grudou em mim.

- Bella, é hoje.

-Ahn? Hoje? -falei tentando me lembrar

- Meu irmão chega hoje e você vai, né? – ela perguntou

-Ahh, Claro. Que horas eu vou? – perguntei tentando parecer interessada.

- Ah! Por volta das sete e meia. Porque o vôo dele chega as sete, aí você me ajuda a terminar de arrumar as coisas e, ah eu posso te ajudar com a maquiagem.

-Maquiagem? Acho que não, Allie...

-Tá bom, tá bom!

-Ahh, quase me esqueci. Porque você faltou ontem? - perguntei

-Lançamento de uma loja. - ela disse de um jeito que fez isso até parecer natural.

Simplesmente Alice, pensei tentando não rir.

As aulas passaram rápido e logo já estava na hora do almoço. No refeitório eu tentava me manter calma diante da discussão de Alice e Mike. Mas não era fácil, estava _demais_!

-Ai Mike, chega! –disse Alice muito irritada

-Não, agora eu quero saber, porque você tem tanto interesse em apresentar seu_amado irmãozinho_ à Bella?

-Nossa! Ela é minha melhor amiga, quero que conheça minha família! –disse Alice mais irritada do que nunca.

- Isso não me convence! –gritou Mike

-Não tem que te convencer de nada, ela vai e PONTO. Ela tem uma vida sabia?- me defendeu Alice

- Gente, chega!- eu disse o mais calma que podia.-É minha vida e eu que decido. Mike, eu vou sim, e Alice, chega tá? - sai andando, ou melhor, marchando.

Na saída Mike foi falar comigo.

-Então você vai? –perguntou ele tentando se manter calmo.

-Vou. – disse eu seca como já estava de saco cheio de tudo isso. Cansada de ele mandar em minha vida o tempo todo. Cansada desse ciúme idiota e possessivo.

- Porque você vai? Você nem quer ir.

-Quem disse que não? E Mike, acho que já conversamos sobre isso. - lembrei.

Seu rosto se enrijeceu e seus olhos fuzilavam os meus com tanta intensidade que pensei que fosse me cegar. Não me intimidei, me virei e sai andando para procurar Alice. Marquei tudo com ela, e fui pra casa com Jacob. Ficamos calados até que ele começou.

-Bells, você está bem? - perguntou ele parecendo preocupado.

-Sim... Por quê? – menti descaradamente.

-Porque eu te conheço bem o suficiente para saber que você está irritada e chateada. Posso dar um palpite?

Eu assenti.

-Mike...-disse ele com uma cara de deboche.

-Exatamente! Cara, ele não me deixa respirar! Ele tá me sufocando! Criou um barraco enorme só porque hoje eu vou na casa de Alice para ela me apresentar pro irmão dela. NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! –desabafei.

-Bells, me diz, porque você ta com esse cara? – ele me perguntou sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

-Não sei. – e realmente, eu não sabia.

Chegamos em casa e eu fui direto pro meu quarto, estava esgotada. Deitei em minha cama e entre meus pensamentos, adormeci. Acordei com Jacob umas 6 horas me perguntando se eu iria jantar. Perguntei que horas eram e me assustei com o que ouvi. Levantei num pulo, e fui me arrumar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 - O anjo

Cheguei à casa de Alice por volta das 7 e meia, como tínhamos marcado. Ela me recebeu com um sorriso imenso cobrindo seu rosto. Fiz o possível para correspondê-lo.

-Bella, que bom que você veio, querida - Disse Esme, a mãe de Alice.

- Hã, obrigada por me convidar- respondi.

Ficamos no quarto de Alice por uma meia hora. Que por sinal passou BEM devagar. Afinal, ela tentava me convencer a usar maquiagem.

-Por favor, Bella!- implorava ela com uma cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Não, Alice! Já disse que não gosto.

-AHH, TÁ BOM, TÁ BOM. –disse ela meio irritada.

Minutos depois a companhia tocou e ela correu para baixo enquanto eu descia calmamente a escada me concentrando em não cair.

Esme estava terminando de se arrumar e Carlisle também, então só tínhamos eu e Alice.

-Porque não atende a porta, Bella? –perguntou ela com um sorriso que eu não entendi.

- Porque eu estou na _sua_casa?- respondi mais rápido do que imaginei.

-Abre logo, Bella! –gritou ela. Educada...

-Ai, tá bom... – fui andando calmamente e abri a porta. Meus olhos viram uma coisa extraordinária! Parecia um anjo, não sei bem. Vi um homem com feições perfeitas, feita a de anjos, olhos verdes, tão verdes que pareciam pedras preciosas, esmeraldas. Fiquei abobalhada, não dava pra acreditar.

-Oi, sou Edward! - disse o anjo, ou melhor, o irmão de Alice, com um sorriso que me tirou o fôlego.

- Ah, oi, sou Bella.- Sim, foi tudo que consegui dizer. Dando um espaço para que ele entrasse.

**N/A: Genteee, desculpa esse capítulo ficou mínimo e ruim , eu sei, mas prometo que o próximo ficará melhor.**

**Beijooosss**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – A Chegada

**Alice POV**

É hoje. Hoje meu irmão Edward chega. Ele estava morando no Rio de Janeiro e ele chegará em Forks hoje. Eu chamei Bella, minha melhor amiga, para vir aqui. O namorado dela, Mike, é muito chato eo namoro não vai bem, então eu quis animá-la. Além disso, meu irmão Edward terminou com Sthephanie, sua ex- namorada, e como eu tenho uma mente brilhante resolvi juntar os dois.

Bem, eu marquei com a Bella as sete e meia e já são sete e trinta e cinco. Ela está atrasada! Como eu posso conviver com isso?

Eu estava descendo as escadas quando a campainha tocou pela primeira vez e Esme foi atender.

- Ah! Que bom que você veio querida! – escutei minha mãe dizer.

Depois que eu ouvi isso corri nas escadas e abracei Bella.

- Bellinhaaa! – eu gritei enquanto a abraçava – Vamos para o meu quarto.

Nós subimos e ficamos no meu quarto, tentei convencer Bella de passar pelo menos uma maquiagem básica. Como se adiantasse. Ela não queria de jeito nenhum.

- Por favor, Bella? - eu falava um pouco irritada e com uma cara de cão sem dono.

- Não, Alice. Já disse que não gosto – ela retrucou

- Ahhh! Tá bom. Tá bom. - eu disse largando tudo em minha penteadeira , indo para o meu banheiro e colocando gloss. Bella me olhava da porta de meu banheiro.

A campainha tocou. Devia ser meu irmão, mas eu não sabia,por que eu também tinha chamado meu primo Emm e sua namorada Rose, que é irmã de Jasper, meu namorado. Ele não pode vir hoje, tem um compromisso com a família. Portanto acho que a Rose também não vem. Esme e Carslile estavam no quarto terminando de se arrumar. Eu desci correndo as escadas, enquanto Bella vinha mais devagar que uma tartaruga. Fingi que estava dando os últimos retoques na decoração.

-Porque não atende a porta? – eu perguntei.

- Porque eu estou na sua casa? – Ela respondeu irônica.

- Abre logo, Bella! – eu gritei

- Ai, tá bom ...– e ela se encaminhou para a porta falando algo que eu não entendi. Quando ela abriu a porta e olhou meu irmão Edward, e quase teve um ataque, mas não fez com que isso ficasse aparente. Tudo bem estou exagerando um pouco. Mas ela corou.

- Oi, eu sou Edward. – meu irmão falou lançando um sorriso à ela. Ela ficou abobalhada.

- Ah, oi, sou Bella. – Ela disse isso corando e dando espaço para que ele entrasse. Assim que eu o vi eu pulei no pescoço dele antes que ele dissesse algo.

- Oh! Edward eu senti tantas saudades. – falei chorando.

- Alice, eu também senti saudades. – ele disse secando minhas lágrimas.

- Filho, que bom que você voltou – Esme disse chorosa abraçando Edward.

Carslile apareceu comprimento Edward também.

- Edward, bom ver você, filho. – e eles se deram um aperto de mão.

Eu dei o cheque-mate.

- E a Bella, não ganha um abraço? – eu disse sorrindo maliciosamente. Esme me olhou e viu o que eu estava tentando fazer. Ela viu o meu sorriso e me fuzilou. Eu parei de sorrir e ela virou-se para Edward.

-Ah! É melhor alguém levar suas malas lá pra cima – sugeriu Esme dócil.

- Mãe, nossa empregada está de férias. – eu falei.

- Ah! Não tem problema eu levo. – Edward disse.

- Não Edward, Alice irá subir com suas coisas. – ela disse de um jeito sutil. E me olhou com o sorriso malicioso. – Não é Alice?

- Mas mãe eu... – eu tentei começar

- Sem mas, Alice. – Esme disse tentando não mostrar a irritação. Mas quem ficou irritada fui eu. Senti meu olho se encher de lágrimas de puro ódio, mas eu tinha que me controlar afinal Esme era minha mãe. E ela odiava meus planos brilhantes. Eu peguei as malas do chão , subi as escadas e as coloquei sobre a cama do antigo quarto de Edward. Paredes brancas, uma janela que dava para a floresta que tinha atrás de nossa casa, uma parede com muitos CDs, um rádio e uma TV. Desci e já estava com a cabeça fria. Eles já estavam sentados no sofá e conversavam. Eu sentei e a campainha tocou novamente era Emmet, meu primo. Ele me abraçou muito forte.

- Anã, senti saudades – ele falou gargalhando ao ver a minha cara de brava – Edward! Quanto tempo, cara! – ele falou passando por mim.

- E aí, Emm, tudo bem?- Edward perguntou levantando do sofá e o cumprimentando.

- Bellinha, você está cada dia mais bonita! – brincou Emm fazendo Bella corar e a abraçou.

Ele cumprimentou meus pais. E ficamos conversando.

- Porque a Rose não veio? – eu perguntei pensando em um desfile que vira na TV hoje cedo.

- Ela ficou de castigo por ter saído ontem de noite sem avisar. – ele respondeu mudando o canal da TV. Edward encarava Bella.

Esme e Carslile se retiraram ' do momento teen ' e foram se deitar. Começamos a conversar. Emm foi ao banheiro e eu fingi que tinha pipoca no microondas. Isso mesmo, Edward e Bella ficaram sozinhos na sala.

- Então Bella, há quanto tempo está em Forks ? – Edward a perguntou.

- Ah, Eu nasci e cresci aqui. – ela respondeu.

É, o assunto acabou porque Emm voltou. Idiota.

- E o Mike, Bella? – Emm perguntou se intrometendo. Mas eu sabia onde ele queria chegar e eu adorei esse assunto.

- Não sei o que é muito grudento e possessivo, não aguento mais. – ela respondeu.

- Eu terminei com a minha namorada porque ela só me usava para ficar mais popular e se exibia demais – Ed disse passando a mão no cabelo. Credo!

- Ed, eu já te disse que se você passar muito a mão no seu cabelo ele fica oleoso. E aí não vai ficar bonito. – eu disse mexendo em seu cabelo.

-Eu não acho o cabelo dele feio...– Bella falou e depois se deu conta que todos ouviram.

Emmet gargalhou. Edward me fuzilou.

Coloquei a pipoca no meio da mesa. E claro Emm devorou. Passamos a noite assim conversando e rindo.

**Bella POV**

O anjo, quer dizer, o irmão de Alice entrou na casa. Assim que ele chegou Alice vôo para o seu pescoço. Ah! Como eu queria ser Alice. Que isso, Bella? Você é comprometida. Hã! Com o Mike. É, ele é seu namorado. Falei para mim mesma, confusa.

- Oh! Edward eu senti tantas saudades! – ela falou chorando.

- Alice, eu também senti saudades. – ele tocou seu rosto e secou as lagrimas.

- Filho, que bom que você voltou! - Esme disse chorosa e o abraçou.

Carslile também veio ao encontro de seu filho mais velho.

- Edward, que bom te ver filho. – Eles apertaram a mão um do outro. Então a Alice quase me matou de vergonha com uma daquelas idéias.

- E a Bella, não ganha abraço? – ele se virou para mim com um sorriso lindo e as duas esmeraldas me encarando. Ele passou os braços em volta de mim. Eu enrijeci, parei de respirar. Aja naturalmente, Bella. Calma! Ele me puxou para junto de si, eu senti uma corrente elétrica passar pelo meu corpo. Eu correspondi o abraço e ficamos um tempo naquela posição. Carslile pigarreou e eu fiquei muito vermelha. E nós nos afastamos eu senti falta de nossa proximidade (como? O que estava acontecendo?).

- Ah! É melhor alguém levar suas malas lá para cima – sugeriu Esme muito doce.

- Mãe, nossa empregada está de férias. – Alice falou parecendo pensativa.

- Ah! Não tem problema eu levo. – Edward disse

- Não Edward, Alice irá subir com suas coisas. – Esme disse de um jeito sutil. – Não é Alice?

- Mas mãe eu... –Alice começou a falar, mas Esme a cortou.

- Sem mas, Alice – Alice pareceu um pouco irritada, mas obedeceu a mãe.

- Vamos sentar! – dessa vez Carslile sugeriu

-Claro. – Edward respondeu

Nós fomos para os sofás eu me sentei na poltrona. Edward sentou no sofá perto de Esme e Carslile. Alice voltou. E assim que ela sentou a campainha tocou novamente e eu só ouvi uma risada estrondosa. É, Emm havia chegado.

-Edward, quanto tempo! – Emm falou com Edward.

- E aí, Emm, tudo bem?- Edward perguntou levantando do sofá e o cumprimentando.

- Bellinha, você está cada dia mais bonita! – abracei ele e corei.

Ficamos conversando.

- Porque a Rose não veio? –Alice perguntou parecendo avoada.

- Ela ficou de castigo por ter saído ontem de noite sem avisar. – ele respondeu mudando o canal da TV. Edward me encarava com aquelas duas esmeraldas e eu sabia que se eu o olhasse eu ficaria abobalhada. Emm foi ao banheiro e Alice foi buscar a pipoca. Nós ficamos ali sozinhos .Ele me encarava e quando me dei canta eu estava olhando para as esmeraldas.

- Então Bella, há quanto tempo está em Forks ? – ele me perguntou por fim, quebrando o silencio.

- Ah! Eu nasci e cresci aqui. – eu respondi com naturalidade. Emm voltou e se sentou , sentindo que atrapalhou o 'momento'.

- E o Mike, Bella? – Emm perguntou.

Eu gelei.

- Não sei o que fazer. Ele é muito grudento e possessivo, não aguento mais. – respondi fazendo uma cara de nojo.

- Eu terminei com a minha namorada porque ela só me usava para ficar mais popular e se exibia demais – _ele_ falou passando a mão no cabelo. Ele era perfeito. Alice voltou com o pote de pipoca e falou para Edward.

- Ed, eu já te disse que se você passar muito a mão no seu cabelo ele fica oleoso. E aí não vai ficar bonito. –ela falou olhando com desaprovação o cabelo _dele._

- Eu não acho o cabelo dele feio...– OMG! Eu falei isso em voz alta mesmo? Todos me encararam e Edward me lançou um sorriso, e eu por um minuto esqueci como se respirava.

Emmet gargalhou.

Alice colocou o pote na mesa e Emm o devorou. Eu e Edward trocamos olhares. Passamos a noite conversando e rindo. Foi bem divertido. Alice tinha falado com meu pai que acabou deixando eu dormir lá e Emm também resolveu ficar.

Eu subi para trocar de roupa. Quando sai Edward estava na porta.

-Obrigada por hoje mais cedo – ele falou me fazendo corar.

- Ah! Disponha! – disse descendo as escadas rapidamente. E não cai.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 - Escola

**Bella POV**

O por quê de eu ter descido, eu não sei. Talvez o fato de eu estar com vergonha de ficar sozinha com Edward, num quarto. E então eu tive a brilhante ideia de descer, mas por quê? Cheguei lá embaixo e encontrei Alice e Emmet conversando, ou melhor, cochichando algo que eu não tentei ouvir. Mas me arrependi depois de ter visto o Emm me fitar e rir logo depois. Abaixei a cabeça e corei com a grande 'recepção' que tive.

-Bella, o que você acha de vermos um filme hoje? –perguntou Alice com um sorriso malicioso. Eu pra variar, não entendi.

-Pode ser legal! - eu respondi sem nenhum ânimo.

-ISSO! –disse Emm me assustando um pouco. Um segundo depois vi Alice sibilar algo pra ele. Com uma cara fechada Emm cruzou os braços e sentou-se no braço do sofá. Sem mais nem menos Alice berrou ferozmente o nome de Edward.

-Edward! – gritou Alice. Eu, particularmente fiquei com medo. Mas assim que ele apareceu na escada com uma cara assustada Alice sorriu graciosamente. E acenou com a mão pedindo para que ele fosse até ela.

Ele desceu as escadas como um cachorrinho muito obediente. E tenho que contar um cachorro bonito, gracioso, sedutor e perfeito. Suspirei derretida nessa hora. Mas tentei me recuperar rápido para que ninguém visse minha cara de retardada.

- O que você acha de vermos um filme?-Alice perguntou quando ele parou ao seu lado com as duas mãos graciosamente postas para trás. E um sorriso alegre.

-Acho ótimo. –disse ele dando o MEU sorriso torto! Me esqueci de respirar por um minuto, mas de alguma forma aquilo não me incomodava. Que isso, Isabella? Você tem namorado e você não pode se apropriar do sorriso de uma pessoa. Eu pensava confusa. Nessa hora acabei sentando no sofá, entretida com meus pensamentos.

Alice e Emmet se olharam com um olhar cúmplice e um sorriso malicioso. E eu continuei sem entender. Às vezes minha falta de percepção me irrita!

-E então, qual vai ser o filme? - Edward perguntou parecendo interessado.

-Hum... Quero um romance!-respondeu Alice rapidamente

Então alugamos um romance escolhido por Alice.

Durante o filme percebi alguém me olhando. Sim, era Edward com suas lindas esmeraldas. Fingi que não vi, mas acabei corando. Ele deve ter percebido.

No meio do filme vi Alice cutucando Emm.

-Tô com sono, tô indo gente. Ele se levantou e começou a subir as escadas.

Um pouco depois Alice saiu pra fazer pipoca, e eu fiquei lá, com Edward. O lindo Deus Grego. O filme estava pausado eu não sabia o que fazer. Porque a Alice ta demorando tanto? Arghh! Eu grunhi tentando manter o meu rosto despreocupado.

Alice voltou com dois potes de pipoca. Ela se apoderou de um e o outro ela colocou na mesa. Eu e Edward encaramos ela com um olhar de repulsa. E ela fez uma carinha de santa.

- Vocês não vão comer a pipoca? – Nós fomos pegar a pipoca e eu puxei o pote ao mesmo tempo que Edward.

- Parece que vocês vão ter que sentar no mesmo sofá! Que coisa, né? – Ela disse isso fingindo estar prestando atenção no filme. Edward teve a coragem de se levantar.

- Ah! Gente, qual é? Eu quero ver o filme. Poxa, senta aí Edward! – Alice estrilou. Edward e eu olhamos para ela perplexamente.

Bem, Edward e eu dividimos a pipoca. Ele se sentou do meu lado, não que eu me importasse. Quando o filme acabou, nós ficamos conversando até bem tarde, então fomos dormir.

Acordei com o despertador que com sorte eu deixava programado pra semana inteira e tentei acordar Alice.

-Alice, acorda! Vamos chegar atrasadas! - eu gritava. ALICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - eu continuei.

Depois de muito esforço, ela acordou resmungando. Nos arrumamos correndo e esperamos os meninos lá embaixo.

Fomos pro colégio conversando e ouvindo as piadinhas de Emm, consequentemente rindo, enquanto Edward dirigia.

Em um pedaço do caminho, me lembrei de Mike, e que teria que lidar com ele. E ao mesmo tempo me lembrei de Edward , de seu sorriso torto... Ah não! Não pode ser, porque quando eu pensei em Edward meu coração acelerou? Bella, nem vem, você tem namorado!

-Bella, você tá bem? –disse Alice me tirando de meus pensamentos.

-Uhum. - menti.

Tentei voltar à conversa como antes, mas não obtive sucesso. De repente ouvi:

- Claro que a Bella pode te mostrar a escola, não é Bella ? – Alice sorriu para mim com uma cara de santa.

- Não precisa... – tentou falar Edward

- Não, mas ela faz questão, né Bella ?

- Ah! Pode ser. – eu disse fuzilando Alice que comemorava.

Quando chegamos no colégio, Jasper e Rosalie estavam nos esperando no estacionamento. Alice empurrou todos pela escada onde os levaria as salas de aula. Eu encarei Edward que estava confuso.

- Então tá, vamos lá!

Eu fiz um 'tour' pela nossa escola. Foi rápido mostrei onde seriam as aulas de educação física, as de laboratório, ciências... Ele me agradeceu e nós corremos para nossas aulas. Nós tínhamos perdido o primeiro tempo. E eu fui para minha aula de literatura. Para minha surpresa o único lugar vazio era ao lado de meu namorado Mike. Ele estava com uma cara de ódio.

- Oi, Mike - eu disse tentando parecer singela.

- Oi, Bella! Como foi ontem? – ele perguntou tentando não transparecer sua angústia.

- Ah! Foi bem legal. – tentei parecer descontraída.

A professora Izadora entrou na sala e a aula começou. Mike estava escrevendo um bilhete.

_Bella,_

_Porque e o que você estava fazendo com o__**ele**__hoje mais cedo? (_Eu suspirei, pois entendi que 'ele' era Edward Cullen.)

_Mike._

Alice disse a ele que eu mostraria a escola. Eu preciso prestar atenção na aula. Falamos mais tarde.

Hora do almoço, refeitório cheio. Quando eu entrei, Emm subiu na cadeira e acenou para mim. Como se ele precisasse fazer esse 'show'. Rose mandou ele sentar eu ri do jeito em que ela olhou para ele e ele obedeceu. Eu estava caminhando até lá quando Mike assoviou e chamou meu nome. Eu o olhei, olhei para Alice e dei ombros. Ele assentiu. E eu segui para a mesa.

Eu já estava na minha picape. Quando alguém bateu na janela. Era o Mike. Decepção.

- Precisamos conversar! – Ele disse com um olhar perdido que me deu pena. Será que ele quer terminar comigo. Eu fiquei feliz com a ideia.

- Sim. – respondi preparando um discurso mental.

- Bella, você tem que falar para a sua 'amiga' Alice que o irmão dela não tem nada a ver com você. Que você tem um namorado que te ama muito, e que nesse caso sou eu. – ele disse num fôlego só. Eu ouvi tudo em silêncio.

- Só isso? – perguntei exasperada.

- Não, mais uma coisa. – ela falou com um sorriso. E por fim ele me beijou. – Tchau amor, tenho que ir, vou jogar baseball.

Eu fiquei lá parada sem ações ou palavras pelo ato insensível do meu namorado. Eu fiquei lá até que Edward aproximou .

-Bella, você está bem? - perguntou ele estalando os dedos.

- Err...Sim, obrigada! – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer. Entrei na minha picape e sai.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 – Divisão

**Bella POV**

Meu despertador tocou e não tinha outro jeito, tinha que me levantar e encarar a escola e todo mundo mais uma vez. Eu fiquei lendo meu livro favorito: O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes. Bem, eu levantei separei minha roupa e tomei banho. Desci, tomei meu café e fui para o carro. Jacob já estava no carro. Passamos na casa da Leah e seguimos para a escola. Chegamos lá e eu encontrei Alice, Emm e Edward. Emm falava no celular com a Rosalie, pois ela não estudava na mesma escola que a gente. Eu estava quase chegando e o sinal tocou. Alice acenou e subiu as escadas. Emm também subiu as escadas e foi para a sala. Eu estava passando por Edward e ele me pareceu um pouco confuso. Eu parei e o observei por uns instantes até que todos já tinham subido. Caminhei até ele.

- Err... – eu comecei

- Você pode me ajudar? – ele começou

- Claro – eu respondi rápido demais deixando ele assustado. O que me fez corar. – Deixa eu ver seu horário. Certo. Inglês. É por aqui - Eu disse. Mostrei com o dedo o prédio. Eu o levei até o prédio. E mostrei a sala das próximas três aulas.

- Obrigada. Eu não chegaria aqui sem você. – Ele falou isso com um tom sedutor.

-Ah! De nada – eu disse corando. Eu estava me virando para ir embora quando senti alguém puxar meu braço.

- Obrigado, Bella – Edward disse isso me dando um beijo na bochecha. Eu parei. Esqueci como se respirava. E no fundo eu estava decepcionada por ter sido um beijo na bochecha. E de repente comecei a imaginar nós nos beijando de verdade. Ali. Ah! Acho que fiquei com cara de retardada, pois ouvi uma risada melancólica. Voltei a realidade e corei muito. Sai andando.

Na hora do almoço, Edward estava se servindo. Ele me viu e estava comendo uma maçã. Eu me aproximei e ri. Me servi e fomos sentar juntos.

-E então como foi seu dia – ele me perguntou mordendo mais uma vez a maçã. – Você quer um pedaço? – ele me perguntou descontraído.

- Não, obrigada – eu respondi meio sem graça.

- Pensa assim, essa pode ser a melhor maçã do mundo e você vai perder a chance de prová-la? - ele falou mordendo-a de novo.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse me sentindo derrotada. E aceitei o pedaço da maçã. E o que me assustou foi que ele me deu na boca, como se eu fosse um bebê.

- É você tinha razão, essa é a melhor maçã do mundo – completei. E ele deu o meu sorriso torto. E dessa vez com uma intensidade enorme.

Eu assisti às minhas aulas seguintes imaginando, fazendo suposições de Edward e eu.

O sinal tocou e já era a saída. Fui para o carro de Jacob. Hoje não vim com a minha picape que Billy tinha me dado. Já que o filho dele, Seth, era o 'mecânico' da família. E vamos dizer tinha uma quedinha por mim. Eu preferia vir com Jacob, pois não gostava muito de dirigir, mas quando quero ficar sozinha venho com a minha picape laranja e desbotada.

Cheguei em casa e minha mãe e um pai estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha. Isso não podia ser bom.

- Filhos, nós precisamos conversar – minha mãe disse com os olhos cheios de água.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Jacob segurando a mão de minha mãe

- Nós tomamos uma decisão. – meu pai disse quase engasgado.

- Vamos nos separar – eles disseram por fim.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oiii gente,**

**É o seguinte, nós demoramos a postar por que não recebemos quase nenhuma reveiw, e são elas que nos motivam.**

**Bom, mas antes tarde do que nunca, então aqui está o capítulo.**

**Só mais uma coisa, no capítulo anterior, nós falamos que a Rose e o Jasper não estudavam com eles, mas eles estudam sim, ok? Foi um pequeno erro.**

**Beijos,**

**Duda e Mi**

Capítulo 7 - Forks

**Edward POV**

_-Ultima chamada para o vôo 2436 com destino a Seattle. Portão de embarque número 8._

Bom, a hora é essa... - pensei indo para o portão de embarque destinado a Seattle.

Entrei no avião ansioso, me acomodando confortavelmente em minha poltrona da primeira classe. Minha cabeça estava longe, eu estava pensando em como seria voltar a morar com minha família, como seria morar em Forks de novo... Até que uma comissária loira com um coque e uma maquiagem impecáveis, me tirou de meus pensamentos.

- Bom dia senhor, deseja beber alguma coisa? – ela disse tentando fazer uma voz sedutora, com um sorriso enorme.

-Sim, gostaria de uma coca normal, por favor. – respondi ignorando sua tentativa de sedução.

- Claro, volto num minuto com sua coca. – disse piscando e saindo rebolando

Cara, quando que essas mulheres vão parar de dar em cima de mim?

O resto do vôo foi bem rápido, porque depois de servirem o almoço, eu dormi profundamente, não lanchei nem nada. Só acordei quando estávamos quase descendo. Já era noite em Seattle, a viagem do Rio de Janeiro para cá durou o dia todo.

Cheguei em Seattle por volta das 18 horas, peguei meu volvo prata que já tinha mandado pra cá antes, e peguei a estrada, indo em direção a Forks, 1 hora e meia daqui.

Na estrada, parei num posto para abastecer, e claro, fui na lojinha de conveniência,porque eu não tinha comido nada desde umas 2 da tarde,já que eu dormi o vôo inteiro. Comi um pão de queijo e tomei um Matte. Não comi muito, sabendo que quando eu chegasse com certeza ia ter um jantar me esperando.

Segui pela estrada novamente, ouvindo uma das minhas musicas favoritas: I Knew I Loved You -Savage Garden (watch?v=609WT_6P8Qs). Só ai tive tempo de me lembrar da Sthephanie, minha ex-namorada. Agggh! Só de pensar em como ela não me deixava em paz me da até arrepio! Que mulher chata, Meu Deus!

Curtindo músicas e matando as saudades do meu volvo, avistei uma placa " BEM VINDO A FORKS!".

Enfim em casa... – pensei com um sorriso no rosto.- Mas 10 minutos e estou com minha família.

Cheguei em casa, tirei as malas do volto e caminhei ansiosamente no caminha de pedras até a entrada da casa dos meus pais, da minha casa. Fiquei feliz por poder dizer isso.

Toquei a companhia e para minha surpresa quem atendeu foi uma menina linda! Uma beleza diferente, uma beleza simples, mas bem impressionante. Ela me olhou e ficou parada lá, paralisada.

- Oi, sou Edward- eu disse tentando quebrar o silêncio.

- Ah, oi, sou Bella. – Ela disse isso corando e dando espaço para eu entrar. Eu já disse como ela fica mais bonita ainda corada?

Eu entrei, e logo em seguida Alice, sim, minha irmãzinha pulou em meu pescoço, me dando um abraço apertado e demorado.

-Oh! Edward eu senti tantas saudades. – falou chorando.

- Alice eu também senti saudades. – eu disse secando suas lágrimas.

Quando eu a pus no chão Esme que estava vendo a cena emocionada, veio falar comigo.

-Meu filho, que bom que você voltou! – ela disse chorosa me abraçando.

Quando minha mão finalmente me soltou, Carliste, meu pai, venho me cumprimentar.

-Edward, bom ver você, filho. –disse apertando minha mão.

Em seguida, Alice, engraçadinha como sempre, falou:

- E a Bella, não ganha abraço? – disse com um sorrisinho malicioso. Eu podia jurar que Alice ta tentando fazer alguma coisa, mas pode ser só coisa da minha cabeça.

Dessa vez eu gostei da idéia da Alice, eu estava mesmo com vontade de abraçar a Bella, não sei da onde veio isso, mas eu estava. Então eu me virei pra ela com um sorriso nem um pouco forçado no rosto, porque afinal eu realmente queria fazer aquilo. Andei até ela, passei a mão em volta de sua cintura e a puxei para mim, formando um abraço. Me deu a impressão que ela parou de respirar, mas não consegui me concentrar nisso, pois assim que sua pele entrou em contato com a minha, senti uma corrente elétrica passar por todo o meu corpo. Ela correspondeu meu abraço, então ficamos naquela posição um bom tempo, até meu pai pigarreou e nós nos afastamos. A Bella tava linda, linda, coradinha. Senti falta do meu corpo em contato com o dela. (COMO?)

PORRA PAI! - pensei com raiva. Po, eu tava curtinho o momento.. ( que momento Edward! Eu hein, tá ficando maluco?).

Então, Esme percebeu o clima tenso e sugeriu que levássemos malas para cima. Na verdade, mandou Alice fazer isso. Ela me pareceu bastante brava, mas foi assim mesmo.

Estávamos sentados no sofá, eu, Bella, minha mãe e meu pai, quando Alice desceu, depois de levar minhas malas lá pra cima. Assim que ela sentou no sofá perto ao nosso a campanhinha tocou, e ela foi atender. Era Emmet, meu primo. Ele entrou abraçando Alice fortemente, Àla Emmet.

-Edward, quanto tempo!- ele disse se aproximando

- E ai, Emm, tudo bem? – falei levantando do sofá e comprimentando-o.

-Bellinha, você está cada dia mais bonita! –Emm disse brincalhão, fazendo-a corar. Ele e a abraçou e aquilo me incomodou, mas eu não sei por que. Estranho...

Ele cumprimentou meus pais, e ficamos conversando. Me dei conta que eu encarava Bella, alguma coisa nessa menina me chama atenção...

Depois de um tempo e algumas perguntas, Esme e Carslile se retiraram da sala e foram se deitar. Começamos a conversar. Emm foi ao banheiro e Alice foi fazer pipoca no microondas. Isso mesmo, ficamos sozinhos na sala. Era estranho, porque era como se eu esperasse ansiosamente para isso.

Ficamos em um silencio profundo, até que eu resolvi quebrá-lo.

- Então Bella, há quanto tempo está em Forks ? – me chutei mentalmente por ter feito essa pergunta ridícula.

- Ah, Eu nasci e cresci aqui. – ela respondeu

E o assunto acabou porque Emm voltou. Idiota.

- E o Mike, Bella? – Emm perguntou se intrometendo.

MIKE? Quem é mike? – eu me questionava

- Não sei o que fazer. Ele é muito grudento e possessivo, não aguento mais. – ela respondeu cansada.

-Quem é Mike? - perguntei

-É o namorado dela- respondeu Emm

Claro, óbvio que ela tinha namorado! Que idiota que eu fui de pensar que uma menina linda como a Bella estaria sozinha...

- Eu terminei com a minha namorada porque ela só me usava para ficar mais popular e se exibia demais!- eu disse passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Ed, eu já te disse que se você passa muito a mão no seu cabelo ele fica oleoso. El aí não vai ficar bonito. – Alice disse mexendo em meu cabelo.

-Eu não acho o cabelo dele feio, nem ruim – Bella falou e depois se deu conta que todos ouviram.

Emmet gargalhou.

Alice colocou a pipoca no meio da mesa. E é claro, Emm devorou. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para a Bella, alguma coisa nessa menina me chama muita atenção, cara. E por incrível que pareça, as vezes ela também me olha. Passamos a noite assim, conversando e rindo.

Alice ligou para os pais de Bella, que a deixaram dormir aqui, e Emm também resolveu ficar.

Bella subiu com Alice para trocar de roupa. Quando passei pela porta do quarto de Alice, a porta estava meio aberta e a do banheiro fechada. Entrei devagarzinho e reparei que Alice não estava no quarto. Provavelmente era Bella que estava no banheiro. Resolvi esperá-la sair de lá.

Quando ela saiu, me virei para olhá-la e reparei sua cara de assustada. Eu não tinha o que falar, então, resolvi agradecer por hoje mais cedo... Boa saída!

-Obrigada por hoje mais cedo- eu disse com meu sorriso torto.

-Ah, disponha! – ela disse, e saiu correndo, me deixando sozinho no quarto.

Não entendi por que ela fez aquilo, mas resolvi ir para o meu quarto mudar de roupa.

Quando entrei, reparei que ele estava igualmente arrumado do jeito eu que deixei.

Abri minhas malas e peguei o primeiro moletom que eu vi. Era vermelho, peguei também uma blusa branca lisa e tomei um banho.

Quando acabei de me vestir, dentei em minha cama, fechei meus olhos, e a primeira imagem que apareceu em minha mente foi da menina mais linda que já vi, Isabella Swan.

Cara, o que eu vejo de tão especial nessa menina? Eu não paro de pensar nela, e quando estamos perto eu não consigo parar de olhá-la. É como se estivesse fora do meu alcance deixá-la sozinha. E como se eu precisasse defendê-la de tudo e de todos. Mas cara, eu a conheci HOJE! Isso só pode ser delírio meu... Não posso estar tão ligado a uma pessoa que acabei de conhecer.

-EDWWARRRRRD!

Era a voz da Alice, e vinha la de baixo... Será que a Bella se machucou? AAAAAAAAAh, pelo amor de Deus, por que eu só penso nela? ALICE é minha irmã!

Sai correndo parando no meio da escada. Bella estava bem, ufa! ( AHH, LÁ VEM EU DE NOVO) e Alice também.

Ela sorriu e me chamou com a mão para mais perto. Eu fui, claro.

-O que acha de vermos um filme? –Alice perguntou

Particularmente achei ótimo, mais tempo com a Bella. ( EDWARD DA PRA PARAR-pensei!)

-Acho ótimo! - Eu disse sorrindo.

Alice e Emmet se olharam com um olhar cúmplice, mas eu não entendi, e pelo que vi da fisionomia da Bella, ela também não entendeu.

- E então qual filme vai ser?- eu perguntei realmente interessado

-Quero um romance!-respondeu Alice rapidamente.

Então alugamos um romance escolhido por Alice.

Durante o filme, eu não conseguia parar de olhar para a Bella. Era como se ela me hipnotisasse, sei lá. Ela não me olhava, pelo menos não diretamente. Mas deve ter percebido que eu a olhava, por que ela corou.

No meio do filme vi Alice cutucando Emm que disse

-Tô com sono, to indo gente. - Ele se levantou e começou a subir as escadas.

Um pouco depois Alice saiu pra fazer pipoca, e eu fiquei lá, com a Bella. A menina linda dos olhos chocolate. O filme estava pausado, dando espaço ao silêncio que se espalhava pela quebrar o silencio, mas acabei ficando quieto com medo de falar idiotices.

Alice voltou com dois potes de pipoca. Ela se apoderou de um e o outro ela colocou na mesa. Eu e Bella a encaramos com um olhar de quem não está entendendo nada. A baixinha fez cara de inocente. Essa Alice...

- Vocês não vão comer a pipoca? – Nós fomos pegar a pipoca e eu puxei o pote ao mesmo tempo que Bella. Nossas mãos se tocaram e novamente um corrente elétrica passou por meu corpo.

- Parece que vocês vão ter que sentar no mesmo sofá! Que coisa, né ? – Ela disse isso fingindo estar prestando atenção no filme.

Agora eu estou começando a entender tudo... Mas a Bella tem namorado! Quer saber, to amando isso, quem liga pro namorado dela? Eu pelo menos não!

Adorei a idéia da fadinha, to devendo uma pra ela. Me levantei para ir para o lado de Bella, enquanto eu andava, Alice falou:

- Ah! Gente, qual é? Eu quero ver o filme. Poxa, senta aí Edward! – Alice estrilou. Bella e eu olhamos para ela perplexamente.

Bem, Bella e eu dividimos a pipoca. Eu me sentei a seu lado, agradecendo a Deus por ter Alice como irmã. Quando o filme acabou, nós ficamos conversando até bem tarde, então fomos dormir.

No dia seguinte acordei e me arrumei rapidamente. Quando desci as meninas já estavam lá. Tomamos café bem rápido e fomos para o colégio, pois já estávamos meio atrasados.

Fomos em meu volvo, claro que eu dirigia. Por todo os caminho fomos rindo das piadinhas do Emm e conversando. Ouvir a voz da Bella me deixava feliz. Mas teve uma hora que a Bella ficou calada , muito calada, como se estivesse em outro mundo.

-Bella, você tá bem? - Alice perguntou, me deixando bem feliz.

-Uhum. – ela respondeu, mas ninguém acreditou.

Bella estava distante de novo, o que estava começando a me preocupar...

Então Alice voltou a falar.

-Edward, animado para o colégio?

-Na verdade não, não conheço nada né, odeio isso. - respondi

-A Bella pode te mostrar, a final, eu vou estar ocupada com o Jaz...

Eu realmente gostei da idéia, isso significa mais tempo com a _minha_Bella. OPAAA, Edward você não pode chamar de sua uma coisa que você não tem! Bom, mas mesmo assim, achei melhor não obrigá-la a passar tempo comigo.

-Não precisa...

- Não, mas a Bella faz questão, né Bella?

-Ah, pode ser. – ela respondeu

Chegando lá, Alice empurrou Jaz e Emm escada acima. E eu fiquei lá parado, confuso.

Bella percebeu e falou:

-Então tá, vamos lá!

Fizemos um tour pela escola, bem rápido, do meu ponto de vista... Eu agredeci, e cada um de nós foi para sua sala. Tínhamos perdido o 1° tempo, o que me deixou feliz, mais tempo com a Bella! Depois, ela foi pra aula de Literatura e eu pra de Matemática.

As aulas passaram devagar, sem a Bella por perto.

Tocou o sinal, hora do almoço, vou vê-la.

Quando cheguei ela ainda não estava la, mas logo depois a avistamos e o Emmet subiu na cadeira e acenou pra ela. Como se precisasse de tudo isso, ele é o mais alto!

Ela estava vindo em nossa direção, quando um menino loiro, de olhos claros, chamou seu nome. Ela o olhou, olhou pra Alice, e o ignorou, andou até nós.

O almoço passou rápido, e voltamos para nossas salas.

Na saída, vi Bella saindo. Linda, com sua mochila em somente um ombro. Mas achei melhor não seguí-la.

Quando olhei de novo, o menino loiro, que mais parece o boneco chuck, estava falando com ela. Isso me deixou mal, me deixou com raiva. Raiva? Ou ciúmes? Estou com ciúmes? Eu hein.

Resolvi ir embora, antes de fazer alguma besteira.

Fui pra casa, tomei banho, vi TV, fiz os deveres e fui dormir, pensando nela...

Acordei, me arrumei e sai, dessa vez sozinho em meu carro.

Chegamos lá, e todos ficamos conversando, até que o sinal tocou e todos subiram, menos eu que não sabia para onde ia, e Bella, que pareceu perceber minha cara de confuso.

-Er... – ela começou

-Você pode me ajudar?- perguntei

-Claro- ela respondeu rápido demais, me assustando um pouco. Ela deve ter percebido minha reação, porque corou.

– Deixa eu ver seu horário. Certo. Inglês. É por aqui – ela disse apontando com o dedo, o prédio.

Depois me levou até a sala.

-Obrigada, eu não chegaria sem você. -Falei tentando parecer sedutor, mas foi sem querer.

-De nada. – ela disse lindamente corada.

Eu não podia deixá-la ir, eu não _queria_ deixá-la ir. Então a puxei pelo braço, sem força, claro. Eu não tinha o que falar, então, disse:

-Obrigada, Bella- dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Sua pele era tão macia! E de novo uma corrente elétrica passou por meu corpo.

Ela ficou parada, meio que sem reação. Eu ri, meio que descontroladamente. Sim, ela me causava um efeito estranho, me deixava bobo...

Ela saiu andando.

As aulas foram uma chatice novamente.

Na hora do almoço, eu estava me servindo, comendo uma maça pra ser mais exato, quando finalmente ai vi. Linda. Ela veio até mim, e fomos juntos nos sentar.

-E então como foi seu dia? – eu perguntei mordendo mais uma vez a maçã. – Você quer um pedaço? – perguntei descontraído.

- Não, obrigada – ela respondi meio sem graça.

- Pensa assim, essa pode ser a melhor maçã do mundo e você vai perder a chance de prová-la? - falei mordendo-a de novo.

- Tudo bem! – ela disse.

Eu dei a maçã em sua boca, claro, pra fazer charme, e ela pareceu não se incomodar.

- É você tinha razão, essa é a melhor maçã do mundo. - ela disse sorrindo

E eu claro que sorri de volta, com muita intensidade.

Ficamos conversando. Cara, como essa menina é fantástica!

Infelizmente o sinal bateu, e nós fomos para nossas salas.

**Pessoas lindas, e ai, gostaram, odiaram, deu pra quebrar o galho?**

**Eu gostei desse capítulo, mas ele deu muito trabalho de escrever... Tinha que ter coerência com os outros, ne.**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

-TT Salvatore Potter Black- Oii, nós iamos postar, mas só você tinha deixad review, ai... hahahaa, bom aqui está, espero que goste.

The OSC – que bom que você gostou, amor!

Sam Winkot – ficamos muito feliz por você ter gostado! Não deixe de acompanhar!

Ana Krol- Oiii Ana, que bom que você gostou! Essa parte foi muito boa mesmo, ne? Nós também nos derretemos! Continue acompanhando!

M. – Nós também queríamos que você estivesse aqui! Te amamos!

Tatai Cullen – Oii Tatai, que bom que você gostou. É verdade, mas esse é o jeito "Bella" de ser, hahahha. Vamos tentar melhorar isso, pode deixar.

Bom meninas, mesmo em época de provas, vamos tentar postar pelo menos uma vez na semana.

Mas por favor, mandem reviews, por que é isso que nos motiva a escrever!

Beijoss

Duda e Mii


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 – Separação

**Bella POV**

_Relembrando..._

_Cheguei em casa e minha mãe e meu pai estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha. Isso não podia ser bom._

_- Filhos, nós precisamos conversar – minha mãe disse com os olhos cheios de água._

_- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Jacob segurando a mão de minha mãe_

_- Nós tomamos uma decisão. – meu pai disse quase engasgado_

_- Vamos nos separar – eles disseram por fim._

Aquilo foi como uma bomba para mim. Como se o mundo tivesse acabado. Eu estava sem chão. Eu sempre os vi brigando, mas nunca achei que chegaria a esse ponto. Não mesmo. O silencio se instalou na casa. Eu não sabia o que falar...

-Bom, é isso. – meu pai disse se levantando.

-É isso? É só isso que você tem para nos dizer? – Jacob perguntou transtornado.

-Calma, Jak e- eu tentei acalmá-lo. Sem sucesso.

-Calma? Nossos pais vão se seraparar, Bells! E você quer que eu fique calmo?

-Jacob sua irmã tem razão, nada vai mudar nossa decisão. - disse minha mãe indo para a sala.

Meus olhos começaram a arder, eu sabia que ia chorar. Os fechei para evitar que as lágrimas escorressem. Mas eu sabia que não aguentaria por muito tempo, então saí correndo e fui pro meu quarto.

Deitei em minha cama e comecei a chorar, chorei muito, muito mesmo, até que peguei no sono.

Acordei com meu celular tocando. Nem precisei olhar no visor do celular, tocava True Friends da Miley Cyrus, só podia ser a Allie.

Pensei em não atender, mas eu sabia que ela não desistiria, ou viria até aqui, então atendi.

-Fala, Alice.

-Nossa Bella, quanta simpatia...

-Alice, eu não tô bem, posso te ligar mais tarde?

-Me ligar mais tarde? Tá maluca? Melhores amigas são pra isso. Me conta, o que tá acontecendo?

-Não quero falar sobre isso agora, Alice, é sér...

-Bella, você tava chorando! Me conta logo ou eu vou praí hein!- ela me interrompeu

-Meus pais vão se separar...- eu disse voltando a chorar

-Awn Belinha, que barra! Você sabe que eu to aqui né?!

-Sei Allie, só preciso de um tempo.

-Tempo? Tempo coisa nenhuma. Tô te ligando pra te informar que hoje você vem pra cá, afinal não temos aula amanha nem no resto da semana já que é feriado se são sei la o que...Cara, já disse que amo esse santos? Então... Voltando ao assunto teremos festa do pijama... Olha trz aquele seu pijama vermelho de bolinhas, sabe? Por que eu vou estar com um rosa e a Rose com um roxo, assim você...

-Alice, festa? Meus pais estão se separando e você acha que eu vou à uma festa?!-a interrompi, irritada

-Bella, você precisa se distrair vem, por favor. Vai te fazer bem!

-Alice...

- Que bom que você pensou melhor! Aqui em casa às 6 hein! Vou desligar antes que você mude de idéia, te amo, tchau.

Ela desligou antes de eu responder. Isso é tão... ALICE!

Mas nem é tão mal assim, vai ser bom sair desse ambiente horrível que tá aqui em casa.

Avisei aos meus pais que também acharam uma boa idéia, arrumei minhas coisas, tomei um banho bem quente e demorado pra me acalmar. Abri meu armário, pequei uma calça jeans bem confortável, e uma regata branca. Botei meu all star branco e pentiei meu cabelo, deixando-o solto.

Sai, fui pra casa dos Cullens.

Cheguei à casa da Alice um pouco atrasada, cheguei quase 7 horas. Toquei a campanhinha e quem atendeu foi o Edward.

-Bella! Tudo bem? – ela falou animado.

-Oi Edward, é, tá indo...- falei dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

Entramos e estavam todos na sala, jogados em sofás conversando.

- BELLA! –Alice veio correndo e me abraçou. – Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo.

-Tudo bem Alice, já vai passar.

-Acho bom mesmo, por que com essa cara, você está péssima! – Alice brincou.

-Belinha, como você está? - falou Emmet me abraçando

-Emm que pergunta mais burra!- falou Rose vindo me abraçar. – Bella, você sabe que a gente tá aqui para o que precisar né?- ela continuou

-Brigada, gente.

-Fala aí, Bells! – disse Jasper para quebrar o clima tenso que se instalava na sala.

-Gente, vamos fazer o que? –perguntou Alice

-Hum... filminho! – Rose falou

-Eu topo! - Gritaram todos.

Eu nem percebi que filme estávamos vendo. Estava refletindo com a mente vazia, vagando por ai...

-Belinha?- perguntou Emm

- Eu? –respondi, ele assentiu. –Por mim tudo bem... - afirmei, mas eu nem sabia do que se tratava.

Alice e Emmet se levantaram e saíram sem falar nada, eu pra variar, estava entretida demais em meus pensamentos para notar qualquer coisa.

Rosalie subiu e Jasper fingia que tava dormindo.

Fiquei "sozinha" com Edward, na verdade, eu estava sozinha em meus pensamentos, até ele me tirar de lá.

Ficamos conversando, conversamos muito tempo. Ele era como meu sol particular naquela escuridão toda. Enquanto conversava com ele, percebi que aquela dor toda sumia.

**Alice POV**

Cutuquei o Emm e juntos saímos da sala. Tínhamos um plano. Pra que? Pra juntar o Edward e a Bella, né!

-Alice, tem certeza que ele se gostam?

-Bom...

-ALICE!

-Calma Emm! É seguinte, que o Edward gosta dela, tá na cara. E ela ta cansada do Mike, então eu pensei que a gente podia começar a preparar terreno.

-Entendi... Mas, como se prepara terreno? Alice eu já te disse que eu não sou bom jardineiro!

-Cala boca, Emmet! É uma expressão seu mongol!

-Atá! Eu sabia, só estava te testando...

-UHUM! – eu disse que uma voz carregada de sarcasmo.

-Para de encher a porra do meu saco, sua anã! E vamos logo com isso.

-WOU WOU! Não fala assim comigo! Mas tá, vamos lá. O plano é o seguinte...

**Edward POV**

Depois que a Bella chegou e eu vi em seus olhos toda aquela dor, eu comecei a sofrer com ela. O fato de ela estar assim me destruía. Mas por que? Será que? Hã... Não é possível! Tá bom, sim é possível, eu amo Isabella Sawn.

Voltando, bom, eu não posso ficar parado vendo a menina mais perfeita do mundo sofrer. Não posso mesmo. Já que ela tem namorado, eu vou ser seu melhor amigo. Pra mim nunca será suficiente, mas se é para ajudá-la, eu farei. Está decidido, a partir de agora eu vou ser o melhor amigo de Isabella Sawn.

Enquanto eu pensava nisso tudo, observando seu rosto perfeito e distraído, como se estivesse muito longe, Alice e Emm saíram sem dizer nada. Rosalie subiu não sei pra que e Jasper "dormiu", mas dava pra ver que não estava _mesmo_dormindo. De qualquer forma estava grato a eles. Era como se eu estivesse sozinho com a Bella.

O silêncio predominava na sala.

Resolvi que era a hora de começar a botar meu plano em prática.

Comecei a conversar com a Bella, e conversamos muito, por muito tempo. Jasper até parecia ter dormido de verdade.

Ela me contou coisas de desde sua infância até hoje. Me contou sobre sua família, a escola, seus amigos, e claro, do babaca do Mike. Eu sempre a admirei, mas cara, só agora percebi, que menina espetacular ela é!

Depois de um tempo de conversa, aquela mágoa toda diluiu em seus olhos chocolates. Ela até ria. Isso me deixou aliviado é claro, orgulhoso, pois meu plano tava dando certo.

Bom, como tudo que é bom dura pouco (nesse caso nem tão pouco), Alice e Emm voltaram.

-Ué, cadê a Rose?- Emm perguntou

-Subiu, mas não sabemos pra que nem pra onde.

-Vou atrás dela, já volto.

-É, volta rápido que nós temos que dar aquele aviso, Emm.-disse Alice

-Pode deixar! - ele disse subindo as escadas correndo

Alice pulou no sofá em que Jasper estava, acordando-o.

-Acorda, amor!

-Que? Ah, oi, meu amor!

Bom, eles começaram a se beijar, e ficaram assim por muito tempo.

Eu olhei pra Bella que tentava reprimir o riso mordendo os lábios.

O Emmet desceu com a Rosálie, e claro quando viu a cena soltou um comentário bem típico dele.

-Porra Alice, vai pro quarto né! Demonstração pública é péssima! Se quiser tem camisinha no meu quarto.

Bom, não preciso nem dizer que a Bella tava muuuito corada, LINDA! Isso só por causa da Alice.

Alice parou de beijar o Jasper e falou:

-CALA A BOCA, EMMET! EU E JASPER NÃO SOMOS VOCE E A ROSALIE!

-Calma ai Alice, foi brincadeirinh.

-Não, FOI PÉSSIMO! –ela gritou.

-Gente, vocês não tinham algo para nos contar, então, podem falar! - _minha_ Bella falou

-Pois é... Bom, já que é uma festa do pijama, vamos fazer brincadeiras!

-Tá bom, mas que tipo de brincadeiras? –eu perguntei.

-É o seguinte, vamos brincar de pique esconde, mas de duplas entendeu?

-Mas por que de duplas?-Jasper perguntou

-Por que nós meninas temos medo de escuro e já está de noite, né Rose e Bella? - Alice falou o fuzilando e depois olhando para as amigas.

Bella nada respondeu, ela não gostava de mentir, já Rose respondeu.

-Claro que sim e eu vou com o Emm por que eu quero que me ursão me proteja.

-Claro amor, eu vou com você.- Emm respondeu todo derretido.

-Ok, então vai ser assim, eu vou com o Jasper, já que a Rose vai com o Emm, Belinha, você vai com o Ed.

-Por mim tudo bem! - ela disse sorrindo pra mim.

E eu? Explodi de felicidade!

-Quem começa contando?-Bella linda perguntou.

-Hum, eu e o Jaz, né amor?

-Aham, pode ser.

-E o filminho? – Rose perguntou

-Depois Rose, depois. Agora vamos!-Alice gritou

-Ok, estamos indo - Rose respondeu

Bem, eu não sei onde iríamos nos esconder e se eu bem conheço a Pixel, ela sabe todos os lugares existentes nessa casa.

Pensando bem, todos menos um. É pra lá que eu vou levar a Bella, pro meu refúgio feliz.

-Bella - eu disse pegando sua mão.- Já sei onde vamos nos esconder, vem!- eu disse puxando-a

-Tá bom!n- ela disse rindo

Levei-a para o suposto armário de baixo da escada. Que na verdade é uma extensão do meu quarto. Só eu e o Carslisle sabíamos da existência desse anexo.

- Edward para onde estamos indo? – perguntou _minha_ Bella.

- Para... aqui ! – eu disse

- Edward, essa é a escada ! – ela falou confusa

- Eu sei, mas esse – falei colocando a minha mão sobre a parede – é o lugar mais especial dessa casa para mim. – ela me olhava boquiaberta.

- A parede é um lugar especial para você? – ela perguntou ainda mais confusa.

- Não bobinha, esse é o lugar – eu disse empurrando a parede para trás. A parede se afastou e foi se abrindo lentamente.

- Uauuu! – ela disse radiante

- Mas, antes de entrarmos tem que me prometer que não vai contar para ninguém – eu disse

- Não, só vou botar uma manchete no jornal ! E vamos logo, assim eles vão nos encontrar. Lembre- se estamos brincando de pique-esconde. – ela disse entrando no meu refúgio.

- E, então, o que achou? – eu perguntei

- É... lindo. – Bella disse sorrindo para mim. Desviou o olhar e corou muito! Eu já disse que ela é ainda mais linda corada.

- Que bom que gostou. – eu sorri torto para ela.

- Então, será que eles já contaram? – ela perguntou ansiosa

**Triiim ! Triiim ! Triim !**

**Alice Pov**

- 59... 60. Jaz, cansei de contar. – eu disse sedutoramente.

- Hm, talvez eu tenha uma solução. – ele me puxou pela cintura fazendo com que nós dois caíssemos no sofá. Ele traçou beijos por todo meu corpo. Eu estava desabotoando a camisa social dele quando...

- Aiiii, ursão! – eu comecei a rir. Jasper me olhou decepcionado.

- Toda vez atrapalham gente, né minha fadinha! – ele disse passando a mão pelo meu rosto. Eu dei um selinho nele.

- Jaz, vamos temos que achar "os escondidos" que gemem. – ele me deu a mão e nós fomos procurar novamente os gemedores, fato que eram Emm e a Rose.

Nó ouvimos uns gritinhos. E descobrimos que eles estavam na dispensa.

- Puta Merda, Emm. Não foi você que falou para eu ir para o quarto. -eu disse

- Eu não como mais aqui. – meu lindo namorado falou.

- Porque Jaz? – eu perguntei fingindo triteza

- Você acha mesmo que EU vou comer qualquer coisa com esperma desse macaco? – ele se revoltou .

- Ok, desculpa Jaz. Morreu quem disse isso. – falei emburrada.

- Não quem morreu foi meu apetite – ele disse nervoso

- Jaz, calma. NÓS vamos sair para comer todo dia. – eu disse

- Ou podemos ir para um Hotel! - ele disse sedutor.

- Ai Jaz,eu te amo!

- Aiiiii – berrou Rose

- Olha só seus "escondidos" que gemem vocês podem continuar a atividade de vocês, porém as dez horas eu quero os dois lá em baixo.

- Como vocês nos acharam tão rápido? – Emm perguntou inocentemente.

- Gemidos muito discretos o de vocês... – Jazz gritou da escada.

- Vamos achar Edward e Bella. - eu ordenei

- Fadinha? – ele começou – nós podemos voltar para o sofá, não sei algo assim.

- Jaz, vamos só achar o Edward e a Bella. E teremos a noite inteira. – eu disse me mantendo firme pra não me deixar levar.

- Tá bom ,mas que fique bem claro que essa noite você é minha! – ele ficou ríspido

- Humm, que autoritário! – eu disse provocativa

Ele veio me beijar e eu comecei a correr pela casa.

_Duas horas depois_

- Amor, já são nove e quinze. Vamos nos arrumar. Dez horas na sala lembra? – Jaz tentou me acalmar.

- OK. Mas, cadê eles?- eu perguntei nervosa

- Relaxa, eles vão aparecer. – Ele me beijou e fomos nos arrumar.

**Bella Pov**

Ah, não! É o Mike no telefone. Não vou atender não.

-Quem é? -perguntou Edward. -Não vai atender?

-Não, é o Mike, depois eu retorno - simplesmente respondi.

-Se você diz... - ele disse sorrindo.

Não entendi o porquê daquele sorrisinho, mas...

E ficamos lá conversando. Só reparei que o tempo passou por que meu celular tocou novamente e eu vi no visor _21:30._Novamente não atendi não tava a fim de falar com o Mike agora.

-Edward, já são 21:30! – eu disse

-Caramba! Nem vi o tempo passar.

-Nem eu, tava muito boa nossa conversa - eu disse - Podemos fazer isso mais vezes.

-Quando você quiser. -ele respondeu

Eu como já era de se esperar, corei.

-Bom, mas se eles não nos acharem em 15 minutos não saímos, ok?

-Aham.

De repente, as luzes piscaram. Piscaram de novo e na última vez que piscaram não voltaram a ascender.

- Edward? – eu perguntei com muito, mas muito medo.

A única coisa que pude sentir foram duas mãos gélidas me abraçando e me puxando para algum lugar. Eu senti alguém me encostar em seu peito. E, por mim, eu não sairia nunca mais daquele lugar, pois naquele momento senti uma corrente passar por meu corpo. Eu me sentia tão bem encostada ao peito de um homem com músculos fortes e definidos. O cheiro era agradável e eu sentia uma respiração bater em minha me arrepiei e corei.

- Tô aqui, Bella.

**E ai povo, tudo bem? Gostaram?**

**Eu (Duda) e a Mi nos divertimos muito escrevendo esse capítulo. Tivemos várias idéias para capitulo e já começamos a escrevê-los! Ou seja, se mandarem reviews teremos capitulo aqui mais de uma vez por semana =)**

**Esse capítulo já estava pronto quando eu postei o 7, mas vocês não mandaram reviews, então nós não postamos =/ .**

**Bom, meninas mandem reviews e teremos uma fic enooorme, por que já estamos cheias de idéias!**

**Beijos,**

**Duda e Mi**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 –

**Bella POV**

_Relembrando..._

_De repente, as luzes piscaram. Piscaram de novo e na última vez que piscaram não voltaram a ascender._

_- Edward? – eu perguntei com muito, mas muito medo._

_A única coisa que pude sentir foram duas mãos gélidas me abraçando e me puxando para algum lugar. Eu senti alguém me encostar em seu peito. E, por mim, eu não sairia nunca mais daquele lugar, pois naquele momento senti uma corrente passar por meu corpo. Eu me sentia tão bem encostada ao peito de um homem com músculos fortes e definidos. O cheiro era agradável e eu sentia uma respiração bater em minha me arrepiei e corei._

_- Tô aqui, Bella._

Ouvir aquilo realmente me fez ficar bem. Eu o tinha ali me protegendo.

Depois de um tempo, quebrei o silêncio.

-Edward, estamos aqui a meia hora e a luz ainda não voltou...

-Pois é, você quer sair? -ele perguntou. - Podemos tentar encontrá-los.

-Edward, se você não reparou, tá tudo escuro! Não tem como sairmos daqui.- eu disse já nervosa

-Bella, seja esperta, você não está com seu celular aqui?

-Aham e o que isso tem haver? – eu tava confusa.

-Ele acende né! Podemos usá-lo para clarear um pouco do caminho.

-Atá, entendi. Como não pensei nisso antes? - falei mais pra mim do que pra ele.

Ele apenas riu.

-Bom, então vamos. Me passa seu celular, por favor.

Enfiei minha mãe no bolso do meu jeans, peguei meu celular e o entreguei:

-Aqui está.

-Ótimo. – ele disse pegando minha mãe e me ajudando a levantar. -Vem por aqui.

Eu apenas o segui, eu confiava nele. Tê-lo ali me causava uma estranha e enorme segurança.

Ficamos andando por alguns minutos, Edward era muito precavido, não queria que nos machucássemos. O celular não iluminava muita coisa, mas já ajudava.

Foi uma ótima idéia.

Depois de mais alguns minutos estávamos na sala.

-QUEM TÁ AI? – gritou Alice

- O monstro do Lago Ness! –Edward respondeu irônico.

Eu e todos rimos, menos ela.

-PORRA, ONDE VOCES TINHAM SE METIDO? EU TAVA PREOCUPADA, SABIA!

-Calma, a gente só se escondeu bem... –eu respondi

-Hum... Belinha o que você tava fazendo com o Edward nesse esconderijo tão bom hein?- ironizou Emmett.

-Puta merda Emm, cala a boca! – eu disse. Para minha sorte estava escuro e não deu pra ver, mas eu estava furiosamente corada.

- Chega, gente! –Rose estrilou.

-É, o que interessa é que estamos todos bem e juntos aqui. Não é mesmo? – Disse Jasper com tom passivo de sempre.

-Verdade. Mas temos um problema.-disse Alice

-Ai meu Deus, o que foi agora?- Rose disse

-Não temos nada pra fazer... Sem luz não tem filminho nem da pra brincar de pique esconde... . - ela disse fazendo manha.

-Já sei, jogo de perguntas e respostas! –disse Edward!

-BOA!- gritou Allie.

-Eu tenho uma idéia melhor... Rose, que tal subirmos?- disse Emm malicioso

-Porra Emm, sossega! –Gritou Jasper dessa vez. Rosalie era sua irmã.

-Tá bom, foi só um palpite.

Depois dessa idéia maluca do Emm, eu e Edward sentamos em um sofá que pouco dava pra ver com a luz da lua refletindo. Estavam todos sentados nos sofás da sala.

Edward se sentou e eu me deitei botando a cabeça em seu colo. Assim era confortável.

-Vamos lá, quem começa? – Perguntou Jasper

- EU! EU! EU! – Gritou Alice, como uma criancinha.

-Tá, amor... –disse ele meloso

-Bella, por que você ainda não termina com o Mike?- Ah, que ótimo, começou.

-Bom... Estou pensando seriamente nisso... Acho que vou fazer logo que o feriado acabar. Isso responde?

-Sim! Sua vez de perguntar, Belinha!

-Emm, você é apaixonado pela Rose?

Silêncio na sala. Só se ouvia um barulho irreconhecível.

-EMMETT, DÁ PRA RESPONDER?-Alice gritou

-Foi mal, anã de jardim, eu estava ocupado com a Rose.

-O que voce tava fazendo com a minha irmã, seu babaca?- Jasper se alterou, raridade...

-Relaxa, Jaz! Eu sei me cuidar. – Disse Rose fofinha.

-Então, responde Emm! – eu disse

- SIM, MUITO! – Emm gritou pela sala.

-Own, amor- Rose disse lhe dando um beijo estalado.

-Ok, ok, chega, ne? – disse Jasper.- Vai Emm, sua vez.

- E ai Edward, você ta afim de alguém?

-Hum, Estou em análise.

Eu o cutuquei e lhe disse:

- Conversamos esse tempo todo e você nem me contou! - eu disse fingindo estar ofendida.

-É que eu não tenho certeza, Bella. Me desculpe. Prometo que quando eu tiver certeza, você será a primeira a saber.

-Tudo bem - eu disse.

-Bom saber, hein Ed.- disse Alice fazendo voz de choro.

-Hahaha, também te contarei Alice.

-Acho bom!- ela disse retomando sua alegria constante.

-Que tal continuarmos?-Edward perguntou

Antes de ter uma resposta, a luz voltou.

-Ah, que saco! Tava tão legal! –disse Alice

-Gente, chega desse jogo! Hora do filminho!

-Tá bom, vamos ver, hum...-Alice ia dizendo, até que o Emm a interrompeu.

-Nem vem com seus filmes de mulherzinha, Alice!

-Cala a boca, Emm! Eu hein. Vamos ver o que eu quiser e PONTO! - Ela disse

Eu e Edward nos olhávamos tentando segurar o riso.

Eu estava amando me aproximar dele! Ele é o homem mais fofo que já vi. Acho que já posso dizer que ele é meu melhor amigo. Sei lá. Me sinto tão bem com ele, tão protegida, como se nada pudesse me afetar. Acho que vou contar pra ele que já o reconheço como melhor amigo mais tarde.

Começamos a ver o filme. Era Romeu e Julieta. Um dos meus clássicos favoritos! Um dos favoritos de Edward também! Tínhamos muitas coisa em comum.

Durante o filme ele fazia cafuné em meus cabelos que estavam sobre suas pernas. Aquilo fez com que eu relaxasse. Acabei dormindo.

Só acordei com ele me levando no colo pro quarto. Sorri, mas voltei a dormir.

**Edward POV**

Começamos a ver o filme.

Era Romeu e Julieta, um dos meus clássicos favoritos.

Bella estava deitada no sofá com a cabeça em meu colo. Adorei, parece que estamos bem mais próximos.

Durante o filme, eu fiquei fazendo cafuné em seus cabelos que estavam sobre minha perna.

Aos poucos ela foi adormecendo.

-Edward, a Bella dormiu? –Alice perguntou

-Já tem um tempo. - Respondi observando a linda menina adormecida em meu colo.

-Hahahhahaha.

-Bom, acho que vou lavá-la para o quarto, Alice. -falei

-É, faz isso mesmo. Leve-a para o quarto azul.

-Pode deixar. -respondi. - Na verdade, vou pro meu quarto depois, ta bom? Estou muito cansado.

-Tudo bem, boa noite! –Alice disse

-Boa noite, gente!

Depois que todos me responderam, peguei Bella bem devagar para não acordá-la e levei-a para o quarto. Fiquei impressionado em como ela era linda dormindo. Uma expressão tão leve, tão tranquila.

Abri a porta do quarto azul, que era enfrente ao meu, e entrei. Nesse momento Bella se mexeu, abriu os olhos e simplesmente sorriu, voltando a fechá-los. Eu sorri também.

Depositei-a cuidadosamente na cama enorme ao centro do quarto. Já sentindo falta do calor de seu corpo no meu.

Fui pro meu quarto dormir.

**3° PESSOA**

E o feriado foi todo assim: piscina, idas ao cinema, shopping, filmes, brincadeiras, etc.

Cada vez Bella e Edward estavam mais próximos.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

**Bella POV**

Meu despertador tocou. Já eram 6:15 de segunda feira. Arrgh! Segunda-feira depois de feriado devia ser proibido!

Bom, levantei, tomei meu banho, e desci para tomar café . Minha mãe já tinha saído, Jacob ainda não tinha descido e meu pai já se mudou, então, tomei café sozinha. Aproveitei para lembrar o feriado maravilhoso que eu tive. Fizemos muitas coisas boas. Também me lembrei de como estava mais próxima de Edward. Isso me deixou muito feliz! Cara, eu sempre quis ter um melhor amigo!

Quando acabei de lavar a louça, peguei as chaves do meu carro e fui para o colégio. Estava a fim de ir sozinha hoje.

No caminho me lembrei de Mike. Já me decidi, de hoje não passa. Não agüento mais!

Quando estacionei meu carro, avistei todos meus amigos conversando e fui falar com eles.

-Bom dia, gente! –eu disse

-Bom dia! – eles responderam

Ficamos ali conversando e rindo das palhaçadas do Emm e da Alice, até que avistei Mike.

-Gente não me espere para subir, preciso resolver uma coisa. Beijos - eu disse e sai andando na direção do Mike.

-Mike, preciso falar com você. – eu disse.

-Eu também preciso falar com você. –ele disse seco.

-Pode falar então.

-Que história é essa de não me ligar nem uma vez no feriado. Bella, você ficou 7 DIAS sem me dar notícias, eu sou seu namorado ou não?

-Primeiro, eu não te devo satisfações. Segundo, não deu pra ligar, aconteceram muitas coisas.

-Ah é, tipo, o que?

-Meus pais se separam Mike.

-Ah, e você nem me contou. Pensei que fossemos namorados, Bella. Que contássemos tudo um para o outro. -ele disse irritado. -Mas você não estava em casa, por que eu passei lá e o Jacob disse que você não estava e que só voltava domingo. Onde você estava?

-Na casa dos Cullens. –simplesmente respondi

-Ahh, já entendi TUDO. Você foi passar o feriado com o seu querido Edward! Foi isso, não foi Bella?

-Com ele e com todos os meus amigos! Qual o problema?

- O problema é que ele fica dando em cima de você. E mais, aquela anã vive querendo juntar vocês.

-A Alice? Ai Mike, pelo amor de Deus! O Edward é meu MELHOR AMIGO!

-E EU SOU SEU NAMORADO!

-Não Mike, você _era._Acabou Mike, não dá mais.

-Não, não Bella! Pelo amor de Deus, eu amo você.

-Tchau, Mike. – eu disse me virando.

Ele agarrou me braço com força e disse:

-Você _não pode_terminar comigo!

-Só não posso como já terminei. Agora Mike, me solta que você esta me machucando e o sinal já tocou.

-Se você não vai ser minha Bella, você não vai ser de mais ninguém. -ele disse apertando mais ainda o meu braço.

-Mike, me solta! – eu já disse sentindo o choro começar a subir por minha garganta.

-Não vou te soltar, você vem comigo. – ele disse me puxando para seu carro.

-Mike, pelo amor de Deus, pára! Me deixa em paz, me deixa ir embora! – eu disse agora já chorando.

-Não Bella, você é _minha_e de mais ninguém! É comigo que você _tem_que ficar, entendeu?

Quando achei que já estava tudo perdido, ouço a única voz que eu queria ouvir, sim, é ele.

-Solta ela _agora_!- disse Edward atrás de nós.

-Tá maluco? Ela é _minha namorada_.

-Não sou nada, pensei que você tivesse entendido que eu disse "acabou". – eu disse.

-As coisas não terminam até eu dizer que terminaram você entendeu? – ele disse me puxando bruscamente.

-Mike, solta ela antes que eu não responda por mim. SOLTA ELA! – Edward disse já se alterando.

Não tinha ninguém perto, pois o sinal já tinha tocado.

-Não vou soltar, ela é MINHA! –Mike respondeu.

E foi nessa hora que o Edward – meu herói- deu um soco enorme na cara de Mike, fazendo-o cair no chão. Consequentemente me soltando.

Eu sai do lado de Mike e abracei Edward como não havia abraçado ninguém.

-Obrigada - eu disse chorando.

-Pelo o que?- ele perguntou

-Por estar aqui, por ter dado um soco nesse idiota, enfim, por ter me salvado. – eu disse olhando pro Mike que ainda estava no chão.

-Não há de que. Eu vou estar _sempre_ aqui. E cara, você não imagina a vontade que eu tinha de socá-lo. Isso é de muito tempo... – ele disse rindo, me fazendo rir também.

-Isso! É assim que eu quero ver você, sorrindo. Não chore mais, tá bom? Não vale à pena. - ele disse secando as lágrimas que escorriam por meu rosto.

-Obrigada. – eu disse ainda abraçada a ele.

Ele apenas sorriu e beijou minha testa.

-Bom, te fiz perder o primeiro tempo, então vai ter que me aguentar mais meia hora, que é quando começa o segundo tempo.

-Por mim, te aguentaria até eternidade- ele disse bem, bem, baixinho.

Eu não entendi o sentido daquilo, mas não falei nada para não deixá-lo sem graça.

-Bom, então vamos nos sentar na cantina, assim pedimos um suco, pode ser? - eu disse

-Está ótimo, vamos.

E nós fomos juntos até a cantina, pedimos um suco e começamos a conversar. A parir daí, foram só risos e brincadeiras. Como eu já disse, quando estou perto dele, as angustias somem. Parecia que nada havia acontecido hoje.

As aulas passaram relativamente rápido, e logo já era a hora do almoço.

Quando o sinal bateu e eu saí da sala, vi o meu encantador melhor amigo na porta.

-Edward? –eu disse surpresa.

-Eu!- ele disse rindo.-Vim aqui te buscar para irmos almoçar. Vamos?

-Claro. - eu disse maravilhada. Cara eu tenho o melhor amigo do mundo!

No refeitório nos juntamos a Alice, Jasper, Emm e Rose que ficaram pasmos quando contamos a história do Mike.

-Que merda! Eu queria quebrar esse babaca também- disse Emm fazendo biquinho.

-Emm, acho que o Edward fez isso muito bem. Fez por você e por ele, por que o menino quebrou o nariz e dois dentes. - eu disse rindo.

O resto do almoço foi tranquilo, conversamos e rimos bastante.

O sinal bateu e cada um de nós foi para suas respectivas salas.

Essas últimas aulas também passaram muito rápido. Não sei se foi por que eu estava pensando no meu maravilhoso melhor amigo ou se por que o professor era legal. Na verdade, acho que a primeira opção.

Fui andando para o estacionamento, tranquilamente, até que alguém me segurou pelo braço.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Relembrando...

_Essas últimas aulas também passaram muito rápido. Não sei se foi por que eu estava pensando no meu maravilhoso melhor amigo ou se por que o professor era legal. Na verdade, acho que a primeira opção._

_Fui andando para o estacionamento, tranquilamente até que alguém me segura pelo braço._

Meu coração acelerou. Eu tinha medo de ser o Mike. Mas logo se acalmou, pois senti uma corrente elétrica passar por meu corpo. Só podia ser ele, sim, era o Edward.

-Bella!- ele disse rindo- te assustei?

-Pra falar a verdade? Um pouco. – eu disse abaixando a cabeça

-Desculpa - ele disse rindo – bom, vim te avisar que vai ter uma reuniãozinha hoje la em casa e a Alice mandou te _comunicar_que você vai.

-Bom, então acho que nos vemos mais tarde. Beijos! – eu disse beijando sua bochecha.

Me virei e fui em direção a meu carro.

Cheguei em casa, fiz os deveres, arrumei a casa e quando estava vendo TV, meu telefone toca True Friend. Bom, nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar no visor, era o toque da Alice.

-Allie!

-Hey Belinha, tudo bem?

-Tô ótima! Pode falar.

-Bom, to te ligando pra avisar que você tem que estar aqui em menos de uma hora.

-ALICE!

-Tambem te amo, Bella! Beijos! – e ela desligou.

Fui me arrumar pois a regra numero 1 de amor a vida é: " NUNCA contrarie a Alice".

Tomei um banho rápido e quente, botei uma calça jeans preta, uma regata branca e meu all star branco. Meus cabelos ficaram soltos mesmo.

Deixei um bilhete na porta da geladeira.

_Mãe,_

_Estou na casa dos Cullens, não sei se volto para o jantar._

_Eu ligo para avisar,_

_Beijos, amo você,_

_Bella._

_Obs: Jake, a Leah ligou pra você._

Segui em direção a meu carro e sai.

Quando cheguei na casa dos Cullens todos já estavam lá. Cumprimentei todos e sentei.

-Bom gente, eu tenho uma coisa pra falar. -disse Alice

-Fala logo! –disse Emm

-Cala a boca, então!- ela respondeu. - Continuando... Eu queria lembrá-los que semana que vem já estamos de férias, hoje já é terça, e segunda que vem nós já não temos mais aula, eu programei uma viagem pra gente. Vamos para Miami Beach, aluguei uma casa enorme e super legal lá. Meu pai já pagou, então não teremos que pagar nada. Vai ter uma empregada a nossa disposição em alguns dias da semana. Alguém tem alguma pergunta?

-Eu tenho!- eu disse

-Fala, belinha!

-Allie, quem disse que nossos pais vão deixar?

-Já cuidei disso. Na verdade Esme já. Sua mãe já deixou. Minha mãe falou com ela hoje, quando estávamos no colégio.

-Ok.– eu disse rindo.

-Quanto tempo nós vamos ficar, amor? –perguntou Jasper

-Hum... Um mês! – ela disse batendo palminhas.

-E como nós vamos pra lá? – perguntou Rose

-Boa pergunta Rose, é o seguinte. Vamos todos de avião e lá pegamos carros. E antes que a próxima pergunta seja como compramos as passagens, devo avisar que elas já estão compradas. Primeira classe da continental.

-Uhuuuul! – Emm gritou

-Cala boca, Emmet! – nós gritamos

-Ok, ok, bando de estressadinhos!

- E Alice, quem mais vai? –Edward perguntou

-Bom, eu queria que fossemos só nós mesmo... Já que a Bella finalmente terminou com o Mike, não precisamos mais chamá-lo, então só vamos nós. Alguém se opõe?

-Eu não! – Edward respondeu rapidamente fazendo com que todos nós olhássemos pra ele.

-Nem nós! – respondemos juntos.

-Ótimo! –ela disse pulando

-Ok, agora que o recado já está dado, podemos arrumar alguma coisa para comer? –Emm perguntou

-Ahhhhhhhh, não terminei não... Gente eu tenho outra coisa pra falar. -Alice disse dando um pulo do sofá onde tinha acabado de sentar.

-Porra Alice, fala logo to com fome.

-Emm seu monstro, você comeu a 1 hora! –Jasper disse

Todos nós rimos, até mesmo ele.

-Ok, parem vocês dois! Deixa eu falar! Vai ser seguinte, na sexta, véspera de nossa viagem, teremos um lual de comemoração. Assim, vocês já dormem aqui e vamos juntos para o aeroporto no sábado de manha. Ok? Ah, meninas, preciso da ajuda de vocês para a decoração e meninos a de vocês para a organização.

-Tá bom, mas comemoração de que? - eu perguntei

-Primeiro em comemoração à nossa amizade, depois comemoração pel nossa primeira viagem juntos e sozinhos e em terceiro a sua liberdade Belinha!

-Atá.-eu disse corando com o ultimo motivo.

-Eu também tenho uma pergunta!- disse o Emm

-Pode falar. Mas que não seja uma pergunta burra, hein Emmet!- disse Alice agitando as mãos teatralmente

-Okok, eu queria saber como nós vamos fazer um lual...

-Ué, como uma festa, né! – Alice respondeu

-Sim, mas onde?

-Ah não, Emmet! Não acredito que você fez essa pergunta! Qual parte do "sem perguntas burras você não entendeu?

-Ok, então responde logo já que é tão obvio, gênia!

-NÓS MORAMOS EM FRENTE A UMA PRAIA, MONGOL!

-Ah é, pode crer... – ele disse com uma cara de quem descobriu a pipoca de microondas.

-Bom, alguém tem mais alguma dúvida? – ela disse recuperando o fôlego.

-Eu tenho - disse Rose. –Quem nós vamos chamar?

-Eu quero chamar muita gente, assim a festa fica mais animada. Faremos a lista hoje, ok? - respondeu Alice

-Fechado! – Rose disse

-Bom, mas alguma pergunta? – Alice disse levantando-se

Ninguém disse nada.

-Ótimo, então já acabamos. Dispensados.

-Aleluia! Beleza! Já podemos ir comer? –Emm disse

-Vamos pedir uma pizza aqui mesmo, por que assim enquanto comemos eu já vou distribuindo as funções de cada um pra festa. -disse Alice

-Ok. –todos nós respondemos.

Cada um foi pra um lado. Alice e Jasper pro quarto dela, Rose e Emm pro jardim e eu e Edward fomos ver um dos nossos clássicos favoritos.

Com a cabeça no colo do Edward, deitada no sofá comecei a imaginar nossa viagem. E conclui que ela tem tudo para dar certo.

Fui tirada de meus pensamentos com um grito do Emm.

-Vem povo, se não eu como tudo sozinho!

Eu olhei pra Edward me levantando e rindo.

-Vamos, acho que ele tava falando sério - disse Edward me puxando.

Chegamos a cozinha e todos já estavam comendo.

-Bom, já que todos já estão aqui, vamos lá. - Alice disse. –Edward e Bella, vocês ficarão encarregados das musicas e do DJ. –Rose você e eu faremos a decoração e a lista de convidados. Jaz você cuida da luz e de contratar os seguranças e Emm você cuida da comida e da bebida. Beleza?

Todos nós assentimos.

-Ótimo!- ela disse sorrindo.

Então continuamos a comer conversando. Até que ficou tarde e cada um de nós foi para sua casa.

Cara, hoje já é quinta! A semana passou voando! Claro né, foi a semana inteira preparando a festa e a viagem. Todos os dias nós fomos pra casa dos Cullens resolver os detalhes de ambas. Estávamos todos muito ocupados, mas mesmo assim o Edward tinha tempo para ser fofo comigo. Cara, como eu sou sortuda de ter um melhor amigo assim!

Bom, hoje o dia passou estranhamente rápido. E daqui a pouco Alice já vai estar aqui pra ajudar a arrumar a minha mala. Confesso que estou até com medo.

_3 minutos depois..._

-Oie! - Alice grita entrando no meu quarto

-Alice, como você entrou aqui? Só tem eu em casa!

-Dãã, Isabella o lugar que você guarda a chave não é o mais esperto, né?!

-Cara, você é impossível! - eu disse rindo

-Eu sei! –ela disse rindo. - Agora vamos logo com isso.

Então Alice abriu meu armário tirou tudo e enquanto arrumava me jogou uma peça de roupa e disse:

-Bella, vamos ao shopping, AGORA!

-Mas por quê?- eu disse quase chorando. EU ODEIO SHOPPING - pensei

-Muito óbvio! Por que você é amiga de Alice Cullen e Rosalie Hale, querida. Você não pode ter só essas roupas.

-Mas Alice... - eu ia contestar, mas me calei, quando lembrei da primeira regra de amor à vida "NUNCA contrarie a Alice". –Tá bom, tá bom. -eu disse derrotada

-UHUL!- ela gritou

Alice me fez ir a TODAS as lojas daquele maldito shopping. Quando já não tínhamos mais mãos para sacolas, as levamos pro carro e fomos para a praça de alimentação comer, porque eu tava morrendo de fome.

-Allie, vamos dividir uma pizza?

-Claro! -ela disse - Garçom, por favor, uma pizza de calabresa com dois guaranás ok?

-Sim, senhora- ele respondeu e saiu.

-Belinha, e você e o Edward hein?

-Eu e Edward o que? – eu disse confusa

-Ah Isabella, vai dizer que você não repara na maneira como ele te olha?

-Como ele me olha? – eu perguntei boquiaberta.

-Porra, você é cega Belinha! Ele te ama!

-Eu sei que ele me ama, eu também o amo! Ele é meu melhor amigo! - eu disse quase gritando.

-Mas não é assim que ele te ama Bella, acorda!

-Viajou Alice, bom vamos comer que a pizza já chegou.

Bom, eu nunca reparei se ele me olhava diferente, mas quando Alice disse aquilo, meu coração pulava de felicidade. Não to entendendo mais nada. Será que eu... NÃO! Isso não é possível! E Isabella, você sabe como é sua melhor amiga, ela vê tudo que quer ver, não necessariamente a verdade. E isso não pode ser verdade! Edward- Deus-Grego- Cullen olhar para Isabella- sem graça- Swan como mais que amiga está fora das leis naturais!- eu pensava com meu coração batendo freneticamente.

Depois que nós comemos, eu e Alice fomos para minha casa, onde ela terminou de arrumar minha mala.

Quando ela acabou, foi embora.

-Então tá Alice, amanhã nos vemos. -eu disse levando-a até a porta.

-Ok! Beijos, Bella! -ela disse me dando um beijo e indo para o carro.

Fechei a porta e fui dormir. Nem vi minha mãe ou Jacob chegar. Sinceramente, essa ida no shopping me deixou morta!

Acordei cheia de dor nas pernas, deve ter sido por conta do meu "programaço" com a Alice ontem. Aghh!

Bom, me arrumei rapidamente e sai sem nem tomar café. Fui pra escola no meu carro, pois não tive saco de esperar o Jacob se arrumar.

Quando cheguei ao estacionamento, avistei meus amigos.

-Bella!- gritou Alice

-Bom dia, pessoal! – eu disse tentando parecer animada.

-Bom dia- eles responderam

-É HOJE, É HOJE, É HOJE!-Alice gritava - Você se esqueceu, Bella?- ela disse parecendo ofendida – O lual... -continuou ela

-Como eu poderia, Alice?

-Então por que você não está pulando e gritando?- ela perguntou parecendo confusa

-Por que eu não sou você? – eu disse fazendo todos rirem, inclusive ela.

-Ok, ok. Bom, o sinal já vai tocar, mas como eu disse hoje vocês todos lá em casa logo depois do colégio, ok? - Alice disse com a mão na cintura

-Mas por que tão cedo?- eu perguntei

-Oras, você, por que eu que vou te arrumar pra festa, a Rose, por que ela vai me ajudar com isso, o Edward mora lá, o Emmet por que ele mora do lado e o Jasper por que eu quero.- a pequena disse fazendo todos rirem.

-Ok, Alice, você venceu! - eu disse.

As aulas passaram muito rápido. E logo já estávamos indo pra casa dos Cullens.

-NÃÃÃÃÃO! Eu não vou usar isso Alice! – eu gritei desesperada ao ver o vestido mínimo branco tomara caia com uns bordados que a Alice e a Rose escolheram pra mim.

-Ah, corta essa, Bella! Você parece uma freira, não usa nada! Cruzes!-ela se defendeu

-Verdade, Bella! Esse vestido vai ficar lindo em você! – disse Rose

Regra número um, regra número um, regra número um! – eu gritava pra mim mesma nos pensamentos.

-Ok, vocês ganharam!

-Essa é a minha Belinha! – disse Alice – Agora vai pro banho que eu ainda tenho que fazer seu cabelo e sua maquiagem!

-Ok, mas Alice... Que sapatos são esses! Pelo amor de Deus!

-Cara, qual o seu problema com saltos? – Alice perguntou

-Todos! Até parece que você não me conhece! Desastre é o meu nome do meio!-eu disse quase gritando

-Calma, não é pra tanto! –Rose falou

-Gente, é na praia! Eu não sei andar direito de alto não chão, imagina na areia! E o salto vai afundar!

-Eita! Eu não tinha pensado nisso... – disse Alice pensativa –Perai, eu já sei o que vamos usar.

Alice voltou com duas rasteirinhas, uma pra ela e uma pra Rose. E pra mim, ela trouxe uma sandália baixa, mas presa até o tornozelo. Tenho que admitir ela era linda.

-Pronto! – ela disse com um sorriso de satisfação. –Mas agora, já pro banho, Isabella Swan! Antes que eu surte!

-Sim, senhora! – eu disse batendo continência

E assim eu fiz, tomei meu banho e fui pra minha tortura.

Quando elas acabaram, me levaram até o espelho enorme do quarto de Alice. Nossa quase não pude acreditar, eu estava linda!

-Muito obrigada, meninas! – eu disse ainda me admirando.

-Ok, eu sei que sou demais!- Disse Alice fazendo pose.

-Ou! Eu também ajudei!- disse Rose

-Tá bom, tá bom, nós somos demais! – disse Alice rindo

Ficamos conversando enquanto elas terminavam de se arrumar. Quando acabaram, nos olhamos juntas no espelho e cara, estávamos maravilhosas!

Rose com um vestido bem curto vermelho de um ombro só, cabelo bem liso e preso do lado, com uma maquiagem forte, bem ROSE! Alice estava com um vestido rosa clarinho e com uma maquiagem bem... rosa! No cabelo um arco combinando com o vestido, parecia uma fadinha. E eu, com meu vestido tomara que caia branco e um uma maquiagem leve. Meus cabelos estavam soltos pelo meu ombro liso com alguns cachos nas pontas. Fazíamos um belo trio.

-Meninas, nós somos o poder em pessoa! –disse Rose animada

-Concordo! – eu disse ainda maravilhada

-Somos mesmo - disse Alice. –Agora vamos, os meninos já devem estar nos esperando.

Quando demos os meninos estavam sentados no sofá que ficava de frente pra escada conversando sobre alguma coisa. Quando nos viram, pararam na hora e ficaram com a boca aberta.

-Oi, meninos!- disse Alice indo pra perto do Jasper e lhe dando um beijo.

-Caraca, vocês estão maravilhosas! –disse o Emm.

O Edward não disse nada, apenas me olhava como se fosse me comer viva.

-Então vamos gente, tenho que ver se está tudo no lugar, sabe como é... – disse Alice

Todos nós fomos em direção a porta, menos Edward que continuava paralisado. Resolvi implicar.

-Fecha a boca Edward, aqui está cheio de mosquitos! – eu disse passando por ele.

Ele riu e saiu logo depois de mim.

A praia era em frente a casa dos Cullens mesmo, então fomos a pé.

Quando chegamos lá, minha boca abriu. Estava perfeito! A praia estava toda iluminada, decorada com flores brancas e vermelhas. A pista já estava montada com o DJ se preparando e checando a iluminação. Os seguranças já estavam posicionados com a lista de convidados nas mãos. O bar já estava montado com os Barmen preparando os drinks.

Eu tinha que admitir, Alice sabia como dar uma festa!

Enquanto admirava tudo, ouvi uma voz no meu ouvido:

-Fecha a boca, Isabella, aqui está cheio de mosquitos. – era o Edward.

Não pude evitar rir.

-Mongol! – eu disse me aproximando dele.

Ele riu e me puxou pela mão.

-Vem, vamos ver o resto.

Chegando perto do mar, ele parou e me soltou.

-A noite está linda, não está?- ele disse olhando para o céu

-Sim, maravilhosa. – eu respondi fazendo o mesmo.

-Não tanto quanto você está. Com você aqui para comparar com ela, essa noite não é nada.

-Obrigada. - eu disse corando e abaixando a cabeça.

Então Edward puxou meu rosto carinhosamente, olhando fixamente para meus olhos. Nesse momento eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor, pois eu estava completamente perdida naquelas lindas esmeraldas que brilhavam tanto quanto a lua.

Ficamos um tempo assim, até que aos poucos, Edward foi aproximando nossos rostos. Meu coração dava pulos. Pulos de felicidade, de ansiedade, de nervoso. Bom, na verdade eu não conseguia definir. Mas esses pulos só confirmavam o obvio que eu recusava a acreditar até o momento. Sim, eu amo Edward Cullen, meu melhor amigo, e muito.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 - O Lual

**Bella POV**

_Relembrando..._

_Ficamos um tempo assim, até que aos poucos, Edward foi aproximando nossos rostos. Meu coração dava pulos. Pulos de felicidade, de ansiedade, de nervoso. Bom, na verdade eu não conseguia definir. Mas esses pulos só confirmavam o óbvio que eu recusava a acreditar até o momento. Sim, eu amo Edward Cullen, meu melhor amigo, e muito._

Claro que com toda a minha sorte alguém tinha que atrapalhar o momento, né!?

- Dá pro casal vir pra festa ou procurar um quarto! Tem pessoas ingênuas aqui. – disse o mongol do Emmett

- Porra Emmett! O que você quer? Não dá pra ver que agente está ocupado? – disse o Edward bem irritado.

Eu corei, claaaaaaro!

- É, isso dá pra ver, mas quem liga? – Emm saiu dizendo e gargalhando

-MONGOL! –gritou Edward

Quando estávamos quase lá de novo, Alice aparece gritando.

-BELINHA! BELINHA! BELINHA! Ainda bem que eu te achei! Preciso da sua ajuda! – ela disse, ou melhor, gritou, me puxando

-Puta merda! Será que ninguém vai deixar a gente em paz? –disse Edward me puxando para ele de novo

-Eita Eddie! Ta estressadinho, hein! Eu _preciso_ da Bella, AGORA!

Regra número um! Regra número um! Regra número um! Regra número um! – eu gritava internamente.

Foi ai que eu tomei coragem, olhei pro Edward e disse:

-Ed, você sabe como é a Alice, ela não vai desistir. Vamos fazer assim, eu vou ver o que ela quer e já já eu volto pra continuarmos nossas conversa, ok?

Mas antes que ele respondesse Alice falou:

-Ainda bem! Alguém aqui pensa! Vamos Bella!- disse me puxando

Então me virei, olhei pro Edward, que me olhava, sorri e pisquei.

Quando já estávamos longe dele, eu falei:

-Porra Alice! O que você quer?

-Belinha! Essa toalha de mesa combina com as flores? – ela perguntou parecendo realmente preocupada. – Por que eu não acho! Ai, meu Deus! Minha festa está arruinada!- ela disse em tom choroso.

-Não acredito, Alice! Você me chamou pra _isso_? Você e eu sabemos que eu não sou a melhor pessoa pra isso! Por que você não pergunta pra Rose!- eu disse estressada.

-É, né, pode crer! Mas Belinha o que era aquilo entre você e o Ed, hein?

-Nada, você atrapalhou né!

-Hum... Então você queria que fosse alguma coisa, hein Isabella... – ela disse com uma voz carregada de sarcasmo e com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

-Ok- eu disse respirando fundo. –Só vou falar por que você é minha melhor amiga. Eu amo seu irmão, Alice.

-EU SABIA! EU SEMPRE SOUBE! –ela gritava pulando, feito uma louca. –Vocês vão ser um casal _tãão_ lindo!

-Casal? – eu perguntei confusa.

-Dãããã! Ele te ama, mesmo. Você o ama, ou seja, vocês vão ficar juntos! – ela disse batendo palminhas.

Aos poucos aquelas palavras foram entrando em minha cabeça e fazendo sentido. Não pude evitar o sorriso que se formou involuntariamente em meus lábios.

-Vamos pra festa Belinha, os convidados já estão chegando! – ela disse me puxando

-Ok, e eu acho que vou procurar seu irmão... – eu disse corando um pouco.

-Uhul! Vai nessa amiga, arrasa! -ela disse me deixando sozinha

Por um momento a lua tomou conta de meus pensamentos, como ela estava linda! Mas isso me fez lembrar as palavras de Edward, conseqüentemente dele. Isso me fez abrir um sorriso do tamanho do mundo.

Eu andava sem rumo pela praia ouvindo o barulho da musica alta e das pessoas falando. Então resolvi parar na beira do mar, já um pouco distante da festa. Ali comecei a pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo ultimamente. Como as coisas haviam mudado, e pra melhor. Lembrei de cada momento com Alice e com Rose, das piadas do Emm e da calma e serenidade do Jazz. Lembrei-me do sorriso do Edward e de suas palavras, aquilo me fez sorrir abobada...

Fui acordada de meus pensamentos com uma pessoa me abraçando por trás.

-Hum... Posso saber o que se passa por essa cabecinha linda?- Edward-Deus Grego-Cullen perguntou

Eu ri e respondi sem virar para encará-lo.

-Temos que continuar a nossa conversa, né?

-Concordo, mas acho que temos idéias diferentes de como continuá-la – ele disse me fazendo corar.

-É? – eu disse já virada pra ele, mas sem em nenhum momento me afastar.

-Uhum. – ele disse enquanto aproximava nossos rostos.

-NÃO! – foi a Lauren gritando.

Tomamos um susto e tanto. Minha vontade agora ela matá-la, puts!

-Edward, eu acho que terminamos isso depois, quando alguém nos deixar né. – eu disse saindo de perto dele.

Quando cheguei de novo no local da festa, Alice e Rose me puxaram para a pista. Embora eu não gostasse muito de dançar, fui no embalo. Dançamos muito, até que começou música lenta e minhas amigas foram procurar seus namorados.

Decidi sair da pista, já que eu não tinha um par. Fui pro bar, onde encontrei Edward sentado olhando pro nada.

-BÚ! – gritei de brincadeira.

Ele se assustou e riu.

-E ai Bella, por que não está na pista? – ele perguntou

-Ué, ta tocando música lenta, eu não tenho um par.- simplesmente respondi

- Então vamos resolver isso. – ele disse me puxando

-Pra onde vamos? – perguntei

- Plantar bananas! – ele disse rindo. – Pra pista de dança, né Bella?

-Atá, mas... – eu tentei argumentar

-Cala a boca e deixa que eu faço o resto. – ele disse

-Ok, senhor! – eu disse de brincadeira o fazendo rir.

Entramos na pista e começamos a dançar. A mão de Edward estava em minha cintura e a minha em seu ombro. Tenho que concordar, nós tínhamos uma sincronia perfeita.

Quando começou a tocar " You and Me" do Lifehouse, Edward olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e disse:

-Acho que já podemos continuar nossa conversa.

-É... – eu disse, obviamente corada.

Foi então que Edward me beijou. Nessa hora eu me assustei, mesmo, e acabei não correspondendo ao beijo.

Ele nos separou e sai correndo. Eu me senti mal, muito mal. Na verdade, quase me matei em pensamentos. Resolvi procurá-lo. Eu precisava dizer que o amava, mesmo.

-Alice, viu o Edward?

-Ué, achei que ele estivesse com você.

-Ai meu Deus!

Perguntei pra varias pessoas, ninguém o tinha visto.

MERDA!

Eu corri pra beira d'agua, quase chorando. Comecei a lembrar de tudo que passamos juntos até agora. Do dia em que ele chegou, do filme, do esconderijo secreto...

OMG! É isso! Ele deve estar no esconderijo!

Sai correndo atravessando a rua sem olhar. Quando cheguei á casa dos Cullens, que estava destrancada, eu entrei e fui direto ao esconderijo.

Quando entrei lá, me deparei com Edward sentado na poltrona virada pra janela.

Ele não pareceu notar minha presença, já que estava com os olhos fechados, e seu corpo parado como uma estátua. Mas eu o conhecia bem, sabia que ele não estava dormindo.

-Preciso falar com você- eu disse sentando no braço da cadeira.

Ele não respondeu, nem sequer abriu o olho.

-Ok, você pode não querer ouvir, mas eu vou falar. Edward, eu sei que você está triste, mas não foi por mal. Eu sei, eu não correspondi ao seu beijo, mas é por que eu tomei um susto. E você não me deixou falar nada, você saiu correndo!

Ele continuou imóvel, sem responder nada.

-Já entendi,você não quer saber nem ouvir, mas eu quero que você pelo menos saiba. Eu te amo Edward, com uma intensidade que você nunca vai imaginar.

Eu me virei em direção a "porta", com meus olhos cheios de lágrimas que desceriam a qualquer momento.

Até que ele me puxou e perguntou:

- Você está falando sério?

-Não Edward, vim aqui brincar com você.

-Bella...

-Edward, tudo bem, eu já entendi. Já estou indo – eu disse tentando soltar meu braço das mãos dele.

-Não, você não entendeu nada. Eu te amo Bella, como nunca amei ninguém.

Foi então que ele me beijou. E dessa vez eu correspondi. Foi um beijo doce, cheio de carinho, mas ao mesmo tempo urgente, como se sonhássemos com isso a vida inteira. Paramos o beijo no mesmo momento em que o ar acabou.

-Agora você entendeu? – ele disse cheio de sarcasmo

-Acho que não, sou meio burrinha... Você pode me explicar de novo? – eu disse brincando.

-Quantas vezes você quiser - ele disse me puxando para mais beijos.

Ficamos nesse " love" muito tempo, até que resolvemos voltar pra festa.

Chegamos de mãos dadas como um verdadeiro casal. Fato que eu amei né.

Nossos amigos estavam sentados na areia conversando. Rose no colo do Emm e Alice com a cabeça no colo do Jasper.

-Opa... Vejo que vocês andaram ocupados... – disse o Emm

Eu corei e o Edward disse:

-Como você é discreto, Emmett!

-NÃO! – disse Alice com a mãozinha na boca fazendo-se de assustada – É o que eu to pensando? OMG!

-Calma Alice, menos! – eu disse

-OMG!

- O que? – eu disse

-Você acabou de confirmar! - ela disse pulando do colo do Jasper, ficando em pé.

-Confirmei?

- Ok, então eu confirmo! Sim Alice, eu e Bella ficamos. Feliz?- disse o Edward

- EBAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Vocês não sabem quanto tempo eu esperei por isso. Na verdade tava meio na cara, mas enfim, eu to muito feliz, e Bellinha não pense que vai escapar de mim não, depois você vai me contar tudo. Gente a viagem vai ser mais perfeita ainda, vai ser meio que de "casais" ! UHUL! E gen...

- Respira Allie, respira. – eu disse rindo

-Certo. – ela disse sentando-se de novo. –É que eu fiquei muito feliz!

-Nós percebemos, Allie! – Rose disse rindo.

-Ai, Rose!- ela disse dando um tapa em seu braço.

-Ok. Já que a festa já acabou, vamos dormir, temos uma viagem amanhã! – disse a Rose

-Isso! Nossa viagem de casais! – Alice disse batendo palminhas.

-Ok Alice, do que você quiser, mas vamos logo – disse o Emm.

-Grosso! –Alice disse

-Baixinha. – ele disse dando a língua pra ela

Nós rimos e fomos pra casa, pois a festa já tinha acabado e só tinha o pessoal da organização limpando tudo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Atravessamos a rua e entramos em casa.

-Gente, vamos continuar nossa festinha? - disse Alice mais pra lá do que pra cá.

-Por mim tudo bem - eu disse também já alegrinha, por mil motivos, Edward, bebida, Edward, Edward e ... hum, acho que um pouquinho mais de bebida.

-Por mim também... - disse Edward me abraçando por trás beijando meu cabelo.

-Mas a gente não deveria ir dormir? Afinal, amanhã a gente tem que acordar cedo - disse Rose

-Ah! Para de tentar bancar a careta Rose! Você é a rainha das farras! –disse Alice gritando.

-É amor, você não é assim... –disse o Emm com um sorriso malicioso.

-E amanhã a gente pode dormir no avião. Simples assim... – disse eu.

-Ok, vocês que sabem – Rose respondeu se jogando em um dos sofás.

- Mas Alice, o que você quis dizer com vamos continuar nossa festinha? – perguntou Jasper

- Hum, vocês sabem, vamos pegar umas bebidas e ficar conversando... Ou algo mais, quem sabe, né?! – ela respondeu rindo

- Umas bebidas caem bem! Vou buscar! – Emm disse

Depois de pegar bebidas e amendoim, ficamos conversando na sala, até que Alice teve uma "brilhante" idéia.

-Vamos brincar de "eu já" e "eu nunca"?

-VAMOOOOS! – o Emm foi o primeiro a gritar.

Todos nós concordamos.

-Eu começo, eu começo! – Alice gritou como uma criancinha. – Eu já fiz sexo!

Todos nos entreolhamos, e começamos a rir.

Todos levantaram a mão, menos eu e Edward. Isso me fez ficar com vergonha.

-NÃÃÃÃO! Vocês nunca fizeram sexo?

-Cala a boca, Alice! – eu gritei corando, claro!

-Vai, minha vez... – o Ed disse. – Eu nunca beijei um macaco...

Todos levantamos a mão, menos o Emm.

-Idiota! – ele disse. – Isso é golpe baixo!

-Emmett, você já beijou um MACACO? – perguntou Rose horrorizada.

-Calma amor, eu estava nem momento de fraqueza.

-Mas Emm, era um MACACO! – Ela disse com a maior cara de nojo que eu já vi no mundo.

-Cara,vocês não vão começar a discutir sobre macacos, né? – perguntou Alice com a mão na cintura.

-É, vamos mudar de assunto... – disse o Emm parecendo aliviado

-Mas eu quero continuar brincando disso, po! - disse Alice fazendo piquinho de criança mimada.

-Tá bom, tá na minha vez! – disse o Emm sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Lá vem bomba... – eu pensei meio alto fazendo todos rirem

- Eu nunca fui corno- ele disse.

Todos levantaram a mão, menos Edward.

-Babaca! – Edward disse. E o Emm sorriu.

-Emm, se eu fosse você não ficava ai rindo não... Quem te disse que eu nunca te traí? – Rose perguntou

-Amor, você já me traiu? – ele perguntou com os olhos arregalados

-Você nunca vai saber... – ela disse rindo fazendo todos rirem também. Menos o Emm claro.

E assim foi até umas 4 da manhã. Essa hora todos nós estávamos desmaiados na deitada no colo do Edward, Rose na barriga do Emm e Alice literalmente em cima do Jaz.

A casa estava toda quieta até todos nós acordamos com os gritos da Alice.

-FADÃÃÃO, MEU FADÃÃÃO!

Todos nos olhamos e começamos a rir.

- Eu não sou sua fadinha? Então, você é o meu fadão. Me possui fadão! - Ela gritava

Pronto, foi à gota d'água, nós explodimos de tanto rir, o que acabou acordando a Alice.

- O que foi porra? – ela disse meio grogue por causa do sono.

- Quer seu fadão Alice? – zombou o Emm

-Como vocês sabem? – perguntou ela meio corada.

PAUSA, ALICE CORADA?

- Que tal porque você tava gritando isso há 5 minutos?- eu disse

-Ah tá. - ela respondeu muito envergonhada.

-Mas Alice, quem é esse tal fadão, hein? – disse o Jasper meio irritado.

-Hum... ta com ciúmes? – ela disse abrindo um sorriso

-Só quero saber que porra de fadão é esse! – ele respondeu

- Não vou dizer... – ela disse fazendo joguinho

-PORRA, ALICE! – ele se exaltou

-Desculpa, fadão! – ela disse já rindo

Todos nós caímos na risada, inclusive o Jasper.

-Então você estava sonhando comigo, fadinha? – ele disse todo meloso

- Eu sempre sonho com você, fadão! – ela respondeu mais melosa ainda.

-Porra, na boa, eu vou dormir, essa cena ta me enjoando! – disse o Emm com uma cara de nojo enorme.

Todos rimos e resolvemos fazer o mesmo.

No dia seguinte fui acordada com a Alice dando um show.

-ACORDA GENTE! Nós vamos perder a porra do vôo e ai eu quero ver.- ela gritava. – Quem foi o idiota que sugeriu que a gente continuasse a festa aqui?

-VOCÊ! – nós gritamos juntos.

-É, mas...Ah, tá bom. – ela falou rindo

Depois de muito esforço e muitos gritos estávamos todos no taxi indo pro aeroporto.

Nós fomos em dois taxis. Em um, estávamos eu, Edward, Alice e Jasper. E no outro Rose, Emm e as mil malas das meninas.

Durante o caminho, Edward segurou minha mão, o que me fez corar, pra variar. Mas me deu um pouquinho de segurança, pois eu não sabia o que esperar depois da noite de ontem. Na verdade, ainda não sei. Mas o fato de ele segurar a minha mão me mostra que pelo menos gostar ele gostou. Né? Odeio essa dúvida! - eu pensei enquanto percebia o pouquinho de segurança que senti há pouco tempo ir evaporando.

Mas acho que vamos sentar juntos no avião. Não que ele tenha falado que quer, mas bom, a Rose vai com o Emm e a Alice com o Jasper, então só sobra eu e ele... Gostei disso... PARA ISABELLA! PARA! Você nem sabe se o garoto quer alguma coisa com você, pelo amor de Deus!

Chegamos meio atrasados, e isso deixou Alice à beira do delírio. Mas estávamos de primeira classe, então não teve problema nenhum. E nós não chegamos tãão atrasados assim! Teríamos que chegar 3 horas antes do vôo, mas chegamos só duas. Bom, pra mim isso não é nada demais, mas com a Alice o negócio é diferente. Então depois do seu showzinho fomos direto para a sala Vip para esperar nos chamarem.

Sentamos todos em uma mesa que tinha bem no fundo da sala. Emm, Edward e Jasper foram pegar cafés e biscoitinhos para nós, então ficamos só eu e as meninas.

-O que que foi aquilo hein, Bella? – perguntou Alice

-O que? – eu perguntei confusa

-Você e o Ed de mãos dadas! – Rose disse meio que rindo

-Não sei... – admiti.

-Como assim não sabe?

-Só não sei ué... – eu disse. E eu realmente não sabia. Estava confusa demais, porque eu nenhum momento ele disse nada de namoro, então eu que não ia concluir isso.

-Mas eu sei! Vocês vão ser o casal mais lindo. Depois de mim e do Jasper, claro! – disse Alice com os olhinhos brilhantes

-Que casal Alice? – eu disse

-Ué, você não quer? – ela parecia surpresa

-Ai meu Deus! Obvio que eu quero né Allie, mas quem disse que ELE quer? Hein? É disso que eu to falando. Não sei o que foi aquilo no carro, não sei de nada.

-Pelo amor de deus, Isabella! Esse menino só não ta andando de quatro por você porque eu o mato se sujar a calça! Fala sério, é obvio que ele quer. Mas se eu conheço meu irmão... hum... – ela disse fazendo movimento com a mão e depois cara de pensativa.

-Humm... o que? Alice!

-Não sei. Não sei de nada! - ela disse repetindo o que eu tinha dito antes, o que nos fez rir.

Não tivemos muito tempo para conversar só entre meninas porque logo os meninos chegaram com as coisas para comermos.

Comemos todos rindo e conversando, até que escutamos:

- ATENÇÃO PASSAGEIROS DO VOO 1990 DA CONTINENTAL COM DESTINA A MIAMI EMBARQUE NO PORTÃO 23.

Pegamos nossas coisas e embarcamos.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Entramos no avião pela porta da frente, que era a que já saía nas nossas poltronas. Só tinham seis poltronas. Achei estranho.

-Claro, primeira classe. – eu pensei.

-Bom, Ed você vai com a Bellinha, eu com o Jaz e a Rose com o Emm- Alice disse

-Ótimo. Vamos pra nossa poltrona, Bella. – Edward disse me puxando pela mão.

-Ah, Rose e Emm mantenham o controle, ok? – Alice disse fazendo todos rirem, menos a Rose que corou.

-Vamos fazer o possível, Pixel. Mas não prometemos nada. – Emm disse brincalhão.

-EMMETT! – Rose gritou e lhe deu um tapa.

-Ai.. Desculpa ursinha!

Sentamos assim: Edward na janela, e eu no corredor. Jasper na janela também e Alice no corredor que ficava bem do lado da minha poltrona. Só tinha o corredor separando. E a Rose e o Emm sentados atrás da Alice. O Emm também estava na janela.

Botei minha mochila embaixo da minha poltrona, não queria colocá-la no compartimento de cima, porque se eu precisasse pegar alguma coisa, e é claro que eu ia, eu correria o risco de cair ou deixar todas as coisas que estivessem junto com a minha mochila cair. Me conhecendo como eu conheço...

Logo chegou um comissário muito simpático e perguntou para mim e para o Edward:

-Os senhores desejam alguma coisa?

-Hum... Eu quero uma coca – eu disse

-Eu também, por favor.

-Só um momento, que eu já volto com a bebida de vocês. – o rapaz simpático respondeu.

-E ai Bella, animada com a viagem? –Edward quebrou o silêncio que estava entre nós.

-Bastante... E você?

-Muito! – ele disse bem entusiasmado me fazendo rir.

-Aqui senhores- o comissário disse colocando nossas bebidas nas nossas mesinhas.

-Obrigada. - eu disse

-De nada, estarei aqui para serví-la, me chame quando quiser. – ele disse com um sorriso enorme.

-Sabe o que eu queria? – disse Edward

-Pode pedir senhor- o homem disse, mas sem simpatia nenhuma.

-Que você nos deixasse a sós. – ele disse seco.

O que eu perdi? O que aconteceu? Eu nunca vi Edward assim.

-Sim, senhor. – o rapaz disse saindo

Edward deve ter percebido meu choque porque foi logo se explicando:

-Que foi? Ele estava dando em cima de você!

-Não estava não! – eu disse mais assustada ainda. Porque eu não tinha percebido nada.

-Claro que estava!

-E você se importa? – eu disse. Mas depois me arrependi

-Claro que sim – ele disse olhando nos meus olhos.

-Hum... E eu posso saber por quê?

-Ok, eu ia esperar para falar isso, mas acho que já está na hora.

-Falar o que? – eu perguntei curiosa

-Bella, eu senti alguma coisa diferente por você desde o dia em que te vi pela primeira vez. E você _é_diferente, de todas as mulheres que eu já conheci. Você é meiga, é doce, é linda, é inteligente, você se importa muito com os outros... E é por isso tudo, que hoje eu posso dizer que eu amo você. E por mais que talvez você não sinta o mesmo, eu realmente precisava te dizer isso. – ele disse olhando nos meus olhos.

Lágrimas começaram a descer pelo meu rosto. Eu não podia acreditar. Não podia ser verdade! Edward-deus-grego-Cullen me ama? OMG!

-Bella, por que você está chorando? O que eu disse de errado – ele disse preocupado secando as lágrimas no meu rosto que insistiam em descer.

-Nada. Você não disse nada de errado Ed. É que ninguém nunca tinha dito nada assim pra mim. Também senti alguma coisa diferente por você, juro.

Assim que eu acabei de falar, senti as mãos de Edward no meu resto, puxando- o para o dele. Não vi mais nada. Nós beijamos de uma forma tão apaixonada... E eu que pensei que nossos beijos não podiam ficar melhores do que os da festa! Me enganei.

Paramos com a Alice dizendo:

-E eu me preocupando com o Emm e com a Rose!

Eu corei e todo mundo riu, inclusive o Edward.

-Bella, eu sei que ainda está meio cedo... Mas... – Edward disse meio inseguro

-Mas... – eu disse

-Quer namorar comigo? – ele disse rápido

-É claro que eu quero! – ele sorriu toro, esse difinitivamente é o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

Então nos beijamos de novo.

Eu estava muito feliz. Não, feliz é pouco, eu estava radiante!

Eu e Ed fomos conversando, rindo, nos beijando, enfim, nos "curtindo" até chegarmos. E o comissário não apareceu mais, quando nós precisávamos de alguém, vinha uma comissária. Eu não gostei muito dela, ela ficou lançando um olhar muito sedutor _pro meu namorado!_OMG! Eu to amando isso! Mas... eu não ia bancar a ciumenta agora...

O avião pousou e logo todos nós estávamos indo para a esteira pegar nossas malas. Eu e Edward de mãos dadas, claro. Alice me lançava um olhar como: o que está acontecendo? Você vai me contar tudo, hein!

-Bom, vocês meninos vão pegar nossas malas, claro! – disse Alice como se fosse obvio.

-Tudo bem... – os meninos disseram. E Edward me deu um beijo leve antes de ir.

-Okok, eles já foram. Fala _tudo,_ Bellinha! – disse Alice quicando!

-É Bella, fala logo! – Rose disse me fazendo rir.

-Ok... Edward e eu estamos namorando... – eu disse um pouco corada

-OMG! OMG! – Alice falou batendo palminhas e pulando. -Meninas, nós somos todas cunhadas! Ai, isso vai ser DEMAIS!

-Menos Aliie, menos... Estamos no meio do aeroporto. – eu disse

Quando os meninos voltaram o Emm falou pra mim:

-Parabéns, Belinha! – na verdade, ele gritou.

-É Bella, parabéns! –Jasper continuou.

Olhei para Edward, que agora já estava do meu lado, sem entender nada.

-Eu tive que contar pra eles... – ele disse

-Atá... Tudo bem! – eu disse mais aliviada.

-Gente, eu to cansada, ainda temos que pegar os carros e ir para casa, que fica a quase uma hora daqui... Então vamos? – Alice disse com cara de criancinha

-Então vamos. -disse o Jasper.

Alugamos dois carros, e logo que olhamos para eles, soubemos que foi Alice que escolheu. Eram dois conversíveis, um preto e um vermelho.

Depois de assinarmos os papéis e pegarmos os carros, fomos em direção a casa. Num carro eu, Ed, Alice e Jasper, e no outro Emm, Rose e as mil malas. Edward foi dirigindo, ou seja, nós estávamos quase voando. Ele nunca dirige a menos que 100 km por hora! Mas na verdade, acho que isso é de família. Alice também é assim!

Conversamos, rimos e ouvimos música o caminho todo. E quando dei por mim, estávamos entrando em um condomínio em frente a praia cheio de mansões.

Quando chegamos à nossa, fiquei até assustada. Era de longe a maior e a mais bonita do condomínio.

Todos descemos dos carros e logo Alice disse:

-Vamos entrando e pedindo uma pizza enquanto os meninos levam as malas, meninas.

-Nós não somos seus empregados, Alice! –Emm reclamou

-Cala a boca, Emm! Ou você vai ficar sem comer pizza e sem beijar a Rose por um dia.

O Emm parecia uma criança, porque não contestou nada, só disse:

-Vamos meninos, não quero ficar na seca!

Todos nós rimos e nós meninas entramos na casa.

Se eu antes já achava a casa maravilhosa quando a vi de fora, quando entrei achei que estava no paraíso. A Casa tinha três andares. No primeiro tinham cinco salas: uma delas de televisão, outra de jogos, e as outras com sofás e lareira, sem contar a de jantar. Também tinham duas cozinhas, três banheiros e uma varanda cheia de redes, que tinha uma escada que dava para a praia e outra escada que dava para um lugar tipo um quintal, onde tinha uma piscina enorme em forma arredondada, umas espreguiçadeiras e uma churrasqueira enorme, onde tinham umas mesas com cadeiras. Esse quintal ficava perto da quadra de tênis, da de vôlei e da de futebol.

No segundo andar tinham: quatro suítes, todas com varadas viradas para a praia e três banheiros. Tinha também outra sala de televisão que tinha computadores e uma biblioteca enorme.

E no terceiro andar tinha um salão todo de vidro com pufes, sofás e um telão. E tinha umas portas de vidro que iam para uma espécie de terraço ao ar livre, onde tinham umas espreguiçadeiras para observarmos as estrelas. E tinha uma Jacuzzi com água quente.

PARAÍSO!

Entramos na cozinha e achamos o telefone, então pedimos pizza para todos nós. Fiquei me perguntando o porquê de Alice ter pedido quatro pizzas gigantes...

-GENTEEEEEEEE, VEM AQUI! – Alice gritou na cozinha.

Os meninos vieram e ela falou:

-Olha só, já pedi as pizzas. Mas tem coisas que eu quero conversar com vocês... Tem quatro suítes, eu e as meninas vamos ficar em uma todas juntas, porque é coisa de menina. Mas vocês podem ficar um em casa uma, porque sobram três mesmo. Mas é CLARO que eu elas vamos ficar na maior... Afinal, nós somos três, né? Outra coisa é, teremos uma empregada aqui três vezes na semana porque eu não quero que tenha mais alguém aqui que não sejamos nós. E essa empregada só fez as compras de produtos de limpeza, então nós vamos ao supermercado toda semana pelo menos uma vez comprar o que quisermos. Os pães do café da manhã é o seguinte: a moça que trabalha aqui me explicou por telefone. Um rapaz traz um carrinho aqui na porta com pães, bolos, enfim, essas coisas, e a gente só escolhe e paga. É tipo uma padaria a domicílio. Perguntas?

Ninguém tinha, então ficamos conversando até a pizza chegar.

Depois eu entendi o porquê de quatro pizzas gigantes... Duas delas eram só pro Emmet!

-Gente, o que vamos fazer hoje? – Alice perguntou enquanto nós meninas lavávamos os pratos e os meninos estavam sentados na cozinha nos esperando. Afinal a Alice já tinha os explorado hoje.

-Bom, não sei... No que vocês estavam pensando? – perguntou Rose

-Em dormir... – eu respondi baixinho, mas Alice ouviu e deu seu ataque:

-Ai Bella, cruzes! Estamos em Miami Beach! Pelo amor de Deus, né. Não vamos ficar em casa dormindo!

-Alice! Se controla e não fala assim com a minha namorada! – Edward disse já me abraçando pela cintura.

OMG! OMG! OMG! "MINHA NAMORADA" ooooooooooown, ele é tãão fofo!

-Desculpinha...- Alice disse envergonhada. – Foi um pouco mais exagerado do que eu tinha pensado em falar..

-Tudo bem, eu já estou acustumada, Aliie. – eu disse sorrindo. Embora eu soubesse que não era por que eu tinha achado graça no que Alice disse, e sim, porque MEU NAMORADO estava abraçado comigo. Mas, deixe que ela pense na primeira opção.

-Voltando ao assunto... – Alice continuou

-Bom, que horas são? – perguntou Jasper

- Quase nove da noite. – eu respondi

-Alice, você sabe que eu sou a primeira a querer sair, mas nós viajamos o dia todo, e acordamos cedo hoje sem ter dormido quase nada ontem. Vamos ficar em casa mesmo hoje. Afinal, nem arrumamos nossas malas ainda. – Rose disse

-É Alice, amanhã a gente sai. – o Ed disse

-Okok, vocês disse -Mas não tem quase nada nessa casa, precisamos ir no supermercado.

-AMANHÃ ALICE, AMANHÃ! – Emm gritou

- EMMET SE VOCE QUISER TER ALGUMA COISA PRA LIMPAR A BUNDA, ENTAO TEREMOS QUE IR HOJE PORQUE NEM PAPEL HIGIENICO TEM AQUI!

-Calma, Fadinha! – Jasper disse meio assustado

-Desculpa. – ela disse – Ando meio estressada ultimamente...

-Então vamos nós meninas e vocês meninos ficam aqui. Nós somos mais rápidas.- Rose sugeriu.

-Por mim tudo bem – Alice disse

-Ah não, vocês não vão tirar minha namorada de mim não. – Edward disse me apertando mais contra seu corpo.

- Qual é Ed, vai ser uma hora! –Alice disse

-Mas eu vou morrer de saudades! – ele disse dessa vez olhando pra mim.

-Eu também, mas eu volto logo. – eu disse lhe dando um beijinho estalado. – Vamos Allie, antes que eu desista.

-Então vamos! – ela disse.


	15. Chapter 15

**Oi gente,**

**Tudo bem?**

**Vimos quantas reviews vocês deixaram, e nós ficamos muito felizes com isso.**

**A fic estava abandonada porque não dava tempo de escrever. Estávamos em constantes semanas de provas. E também não havia muita motivação.**

**Espero que vocês não tenham desistido dela.**

**Provavelmente agora postaremos pelo menos uma vez na semana.**

**Deixem reviews, juro que isso nos motiva muito! Pois foram elas que fizeram com que agente escrevesse esse capítulo todo hoje, com o intuito de postá-lo logo.**

**Agora, vamos ao capítulo.**

**Beijos,**

**Duda**

**Os: o capítulo 16 já está quase pronto, ou seja, se tivermos muitas reviews postaremos rapidinho, talvez até daqui a 2 dias!**

Capítulo 15

**Bella POV**

Então eu, Alice e Rose entramos no carro. Rose foi dirigindo e Alice foi ao seu lado.

-Você e o Edward hein, Belinha... – falou Alice.

-O que tem a gente? – eu perguntei

-Vocês não se desgrudam! – ela respondeu

-Hum... Isso é ciúmes, Alice? – eu provoquei e Rose riu.

-É que vocês vivem grudados! Ele está roubando minha melhor amiga de mim! – ela disse com um biquinho triste.

-Own Allie! Não é assim! Ele é meu namorado, mas você é minha melhor amiga, minha irmãzinha e isso nunca vai mudar!

-É bom ver como vocês me excluem dessa amizade toda! – disse Rose chorosa.

-Não Rose, nem vem! Tá na minha vez de ser a ciumenta – Alice disse nos fazendo rir.

Foi então que começou a tocar "Can't be tamed – Miley Cyrus" e nós começamos a cantar e dançar.

Chegamos ao supermercado, felizes e sorridentes, mas a alegria toda acabou quando vimos o quão cheio estava o lugar.

-Céus! Eu nem sabia que cabia tanta gente em um lugar desse tamanho ao mesmo tempo! – eu disse

-Verdade, que horror! – disse Rose com cara de nojo

-Menos Rose, menos! São compras querida, compras! –Alice disse me fazendo rir

Essa era Alice... Para ela compras são compras! Cruzes! Ela se anima até com a idéia de fazer compras no supermercado às 9 da noite!

-Mas Alice, a fila está enorme! Vamos demorar horas aqui! – Rose disse apontando para as grandes filas formadas em frente aos caixas.

-Tive uma idéia. Vocês que amam compras vão lá escolher as coisas, e eu já espero aqui na fila. Assim, quando vocês chegarem com o carrinho já estaremos quase na caixa.

-Boa, Bellinha! Vem, Rose! – Alice disse já a puxando.

Elas saíram e eu fui procurar uma fila não tão grande, mas que também não estivesse tão pequena, afinal, eu as conhecia muito bem, elas não seriam nada rápidas.

Escolhi a fila e fiquei esperando.

Um tempo depois uma pessoa esbarrou fortemente em mim quase me fazendo cair. O que, cá entre nós, não é muito difícil.

-Desculpa- disse um jovem que devia ter uns 17 anos como nós. Ele era loiro, com olhos azul piscina. Confesso, ele era bem bonito. Mas nada demais quando se tem o Edward para comparar, né!

-Tudo bem, você não fez por mal. – eu respondi

Ele parou atrás de mim, na fila também.

-Prazer, meu nome é Lucas. – ele disse com um sorriso gentil.

-Isabella. – eu disse correspondo ao sorriso. – Mas prefiro que me chamem de Bella.

-É justo, tem tudo a ver com você.

OMG isso foi uma cantada? Não, não foi não!

-Obrigada.

-E então Bella, está sozinha aqui?

-Não, minhas melhores amigas estão fazendo as compras e eu fiquei aqui para ir mais rápido.

-Nossa, pensei que só eu tivesse tido essa idéia. – ele disse rindo

-Pois é. –eu disse rindo também

-Você é daqui?

-Não, na verdade, sou de Forks.

- E o que você faz aqui?

É impressão minha ou isso está virando um interrogatório?

-Férias... Vim com meus amigos e com meu namorado. – respondi. Achei importante dizer que eu tinha namorado.

-Hum... – ele disse sem tirar os olhos de mim

-E você? – perguntei, muito mais por educação do que por interesse.

-Também estou aqui com amigos aqui de férias.

-Hum... –respondi

-Onde é a casa de vocês? – ele perguntou quebrando o silêncio que a pouco tinha se instalado.

-Miami Beach. E a sua?

-Nossa, que coincidência, a minha também. Vamos fazer um churrasco amanhã, por que vocês não passam lá?

Nesse momento meu celular tocou. Ótimo, salva pelo congo! Ou melhor, pela Alice. Pois nem precisei olhar no visor pra saber. Era o toque dela.

-Fala, Allie!

-Onde você está belinha? – Ela disse no telefone

Levantei minha mão e disse:

-Olha para cima.

-Já te achei, to indo, beijos!

-Desculpa, era minha amiga. – eu disse

-Tudo bem, então o que acha de ir lá amanha?

-Onde? – perguntou Alice que tinha acabado de chegar

Lucas me olhou com uma cara muito confusa.

-Ah, Lucas, essas são minhas amigas: Alice e Rose. – eu disse apontando para cada uma.

-Olá, meninas. – ele disse sorrindo estridente.

-Oi. – elas responderam juntas.

- Do que vocês estavam conversando? –Rose perguntou

-Hum, chamei Bella, e claro, vocês, para um churrasco amanhã na minha casa. Seria um prazer recebê-las.

-Que ótimo! Adoro festas! – Alice disse já dando pulinhos

-Mas Allie, temos que ver se podemos levar os meninos...

-Meninos? – Lucas perguntou

-Nossos namorados... – Rose respondeu por mim

-Ah claro. Hum, levem quem quiser ok? – ele disse

-Então nós iremos. – disse Alice

Nessa hora chegaram mais dois garotos e três garotas.

-Gente, esses são meus amigos: Luiza – Lucas disse apontando para uma loira bonita de olhos verdes. – Marina – uma morena de olhos azuis- Gabriela – uma morena muito bonita de olhos escuros. – João – um ruivo de olhos claros- e Felipe – um moreno de pele bronzeada.

-Prazer. – nós três falamos juntas

Eles acenaram e sorriram.

Nessa hora chegou a nossa vez na fila, então eu disse:

-Bom, está na nossa vez, temos que ir. Prazer em conhecer vocês.

Todos sorriram e se despediram.

-Bella! – Lucas me chamou

Eu virei para olhá-lo.

-Me dá seu número para caso eu precise falar alguma coisa sobre amanhã.

-Claro. – eu dei o número e comecei a ajudar as meninas a passar os produtos.

Estávamos no carro há alguns minutos quando Alice disse:

-Edward que se cuide hein, Bella!

- Não entendi... Por quê?

-Vai dizer que você não reparou como aquele menino... Como é o nome dele... – Rose começou a dizer

-Lucas! – Alice completou

-Isso! Vai dizer que você não viu como Lucas te olhou? – Rose concluiu.

-Ah não! Lá vem vocês! –eu disse revirando os olhos.

-Só não diga depois que não avisamos!

O resto do caminho foi quieto e sem conversa alguma, e eu agradeci muito internamente.

Só era o que faltava essa das meninas! DUVIDO que aquele menino tenha mesmo dado em cima de mim, ainda mais com a Rose e com a Alice do meu lado. Duas divas e eu, aff!

Quando chegamos em casa o primeiro andar estava muito silencioso. Nos olhamos assustadas mas resolvemos guardar as compras primeiro. Depois de algum tempo, na verdade, depois de muito tempo, terminamos de guardar tudo e resolvemos procurar nossos namorados.

Eles estavam no terraço, sentados vendo TV. Abracei Edward por trás lhe dando um beijo estalado no pescoço.

-Oi, amor! – ele disse abrindo o _meu_ sorriso.

-Hey! – eu disse sorrindo de volta

-Senti sua falta – ele disse com uma cara de cachorrinho abandonada e me puxou pro seu colo.

-Ahh, para vocês dois! Que grude! – disse Rose fazendo careta. Eu e Edward rimos.

-Então você não sentiu minha falta, ursinha? – disse Emm com carinha de coitado.

- Claro que senti, ursão. – ela respondeu pulando em cima dele e lhe dando um beijo digno de um filme.

- Depois falam de gente, né Bella? – disse Ed

- Ah, cala boca! – respondeu Rose

Todos nós rimos.

-Vamos fazer o que, gente? – Alice disse sentada no colo do Jasper.

- Já não tínhamos combinado de descansar hoje? – Jaz respondeu

- Eu sei amor, mas...

Mas antes que Alice pudesse terminar Emm a interrompeu

-Sossega o fogo ai, Allie! Hoje cada um pro seu lado. Cada um faz o que quiser, a casa é bem grande.

-Ta bom, por mim tudo bem. Só vamos combinar o seguinte, amanhã todo mundo acordando 9:00.

-Ahh, não! 10:30! – Disse Rose

- 9:30 – Alice respondeu

- 10:00 e não se fala mais nisso – finalizou Rose.

-Certo! Certo!

E assim cada um foi pra um lado.

Eu e Edward ficamos no terraço para ver as estrelas. O céu estava realmente lindo naquela noite. E ficou mais lindo com Edward Cullen do meu lado.

Deitamos na mesma espreguiçadeira e ficamos quietinhos só ouvindo a respiração e as batidas do coração do outro.

Enfim eu quebrei o silêncio:

- Nossa, acho que nunca vi um céu tão lindo como o que está hoje. Não é uma coisa que se vê normalmente em Forks.

-Lindo? Eu não usaria essa palavra. Não com você perto para comparar. – Ed disse sorrindo.

Dei-lhe um beijo em resposta.

- Você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu – eu disse baixinho. Mas ele ouviu.

- Você é a minha vida agora. – ele respondeu.

Ficamos em silêncio mais algum tempo até ele falar:

-Você está com sono?

- Não!

-Vamos dar um passeio pela praia?

-Claro. – respondi sorrindo

Quando descemos as escadas estava tudo apagado no segundo andar. Mas quando passamos pelo primeiro, Alice e Jasper estavam deitados em um sofá vendo TV.

-Gente, nós vamos dar uma volta na praia. Qualquer coisa, liguem para o meu celular. – Ed disse

-Ok, beijos! – respondeu Alice

Então nós descemos a escadas e logo estávamos na praia.


	16. Chapter 16

**Oii, meu povo!**

**Tudo bem?**

**Como vocês deixaram reviews, resolvi postar logo! Vocês merecem! =D**

Capítulo 16

_-Gente, nós vamos dar uma volta na praia. Qualquer coisa, liguem para o meu celular. – Ed disse_

_-Ok, beijos! – respondeu Alice_

_Então nós descemos a escadas e logo estávamos na praia_.

Começamos nossa caminhada. Andamos tranquilamente e em silêncio. E muitas vezes, fui pega me perguntando se eu podia alguma vez na vida estar mais feliz do que eu estava agora, andando de mãos dadas com o amor da minha vida, na praia, em uma noite linda e um mês de férias com os melhores amigos que alguém poderia ter. Compreendi que não, eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

-Bella, o que foi? Você está tão calada...

-Não é nada – eu respondi sorrindo

-Eu daria tudo para ler a sua mente – ele disse

Eu parei de andar, fazendo-o parar também. Olhei dentro dos seus olhos e disse:

- Você quer mesmo saber o que eu estou pensando?

- Pode ter certeza – ele disse com um sorriso lindo.

- Estava me perguntando se alguma vez na vida eu poderei me sentir mais feliz do que agora.

- E o que você acha?

- Que não. Isso é praticamente impossível.

Ele sorriu, e em vez de responder, me beijou com um amor incrível. Por um minuto eu senti que não existia mundo. Só nós dois, aqui, agora.

Continuamos andando. Quase não havia barulho e luz, apenas a da lua refletida no mar e a pouca luz que vinha das janelas de algumas casas que, como a nossa, eram de frente para a praia.

-Amor, vamos voltar? – ele me perguntou

-Uhum.

Voltamos para casa e quando entramos vimos um bilhete da Alice em cima da mesa.

Bella,

A Rose foi dormir no quarto do Emm, e eu resolvi dormir com o Jaz, então trate de ir dormir com seu namorado, em vez de dormir sozinha no nosso quarto. Tenho certeza que isso não será um sacrifício.

Amo você,

xoxo,

Alie

ps: se vocês se atrasarem amanha, terão problemas. NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM 10:00 NA COZINHA!

-Essa menina é impossível! – eu disse olhando pro Ed que ria do bilhetinho.

-Bom, então acho que você vai ter que dormir comigo hoje... – ele disse com um sorriso travesso.

-Acho que posso suportar isso – eu disse lhe dando um beijo

Passei no meu quarto, troquei de roupa, escovei os dentes e fui pro quarto do Edward. Bati na porta.

-Se for a mulher da minha vida pode entrar – ele disse

OOOOOOOOWN!

-Desculpa, acho que vou te decepcionar – eu disse botando a cabeça pra dentro

-Você é completamente absurda, Bella! – ele disse rindo. – Se você não é a mulher da minha vida, vou com certeza morrer solteiro.

-Aiai, será que algum dia vou me acostumar com a sua fofura?

-Espero que não. – ele disse me dando um beijo

Deitei-me ao lado dele, mas minha cabeça estava encostada sobre seu peito. A TV estava ligada, mas nem sei o que estava passando, dormi 2 minutos depois de deitar.

Tive uma noite muito tranqüila e sem sonhos. Pelo menos não que eu me lembre. Acordei com um barulho extremamente irritante. Tentei ignorá-lo, mas era praticamente impossível.

De repente ele parou. Sorri feliz.

-Bella, amor, acorda... – Era a voz de Edward.

Edward?

Já tinha me esquecido que dormi com ele ontem.

-Amor, é sério, Alice vai bater na gente. – ele disse brincando, mas parecia que isso realmente o preocupava.

Ao ouvir sua voz de novo foi impossível não sorrir.

-Olha, se toda vez que eu falar, você abrir um sorriso lindo assim, eu não vou mais parar de falar. Estou avisando.

-Ah, cala a boca. – eu disse abrindo os olhos. –Que horas são?

- 9:30 – ele disse no mesmo momento em que Alice bateu na porta e gritou :

-BORA POVO, SE NÃO EU VOU ENTRAR AI PRA ACORDAR TODO MUNDO!

Ed riu, mas eu falei:

-Acho que ela está falando sério.

-Certo. – ele disse se levantando

- Vou me arrumar no meu quarto, tenta não morrer de saudades, tá? – eu disse pulando da cama e indo até a porta.

-Vou tentar, só não demora. Sabe como é, melhor não arriscar. – ele disse piscando pra mim

- Te amo. – eu disse antes de sair e bater a porta.

Quando cheguei no quarto Alice e Rose já estavam lá. Alice estava com as portas do armário aberta escolhendo as roupas e a Rose tava jogada na cama dela com sua pior cara de sono.

- Bom dia! – eu disse quando entrei

- Bom dia – elas responderam.

-Como foi a noite Bella? – Alice perguntou

-Boa – eu disse. – Dormi muito rápido, eu nem sabia que estava tão cansada.

-Que bom, amor! – respondeu Alice sorrindo pra mim.

-ROSE, LEVANTA AGORA OU EU VOU JOGAR ÁGUA GELADA EM VOCÊ! – Alice berrou de uma maneira nada educada.

- Já vou, já vou – Rose levantou num pulo e foi escolher sua roupa

Abri meu armário e escolhi um biquíni azul liso, um short jeans e uma regata branca. Resolvi que dava tempo de tomar um banho. Então fui pro banheiro que era no nosso quarto e comecei meu típico banho pelando.

Alice entrou no banheiro para escovar os dentes. Com uma ruguinha de preocupação entre as sobrancelhas. Estranho.

-Alie, ta tudo bem? – eu perguntei de dentro do boxe

-Sim, porque eu não estaria?

-Você anda mais estressada do que o normal, e tá com uma ruguinha entre as sobrancelhas.

-Ruguinha? Sério? – ela correu para olhar no espelho

-Alice! – eu disse nervosa.

- Oi – ela disse ainda se olhando no espelho

- Tem certeza que você está bem? – eu disse já forçando a barra.

-Uhum – ela respondeu e definitivamente não me convenceu.

-Alice, eu sou sua melhor amiga. Sei quando você não está bem.

- Tá bom, você venceu. Depois eu quero conversar com você. É muito importante e muito complicado para explicar agora.

-Tá bom. – eu disse feliz por ter conseguido fazê-la falar.

-Agora termina logo esse banho! – ela disse saindo

Por sorte, eu já tinha mesmo acabado. Fechei a água e me vesti. Escovei os dentes e o cabelo e fui pro quarto. Alice já tinha descido e Rose estava quase pronta.

-Algum problema, Rose?

-Não sei se uso o vestido roxo ou o vermelho. – ela disse apreensiva

-O roxo. – eu disse e sai do quarto rindo.

-Gente, em vez de ir à praia aqui de perto, nós podemos ir em uma outra? – perguntou Alice enquanto todos nós estávamos tomando café.

- Por mim tudo bem, mas onde é? – eu respondi

-Fica à 15 minutos de carro daqui.

Todos nós topamos.

Ainda estávamos tomando café quando meu celular tocou. Não reconheci o número, mas resolvi atender.

-Alô?

_-Oi, Bella, sou eu, Lucas_.

-Ah, oi Lucas, tudo bem?

_-Tudo e com você?_

-Também.

_-Espero não ter te acordado_.

-Não, tudo bem. Pode falar.

_-É sobre o churrasco de hoje, vocês poderão vir?_

-Hum... Ainda não conversamos sobre isso. Posso te ligar daqui a pouco com a resposta?

_-Claro. Estarei esperando._

-Então ta, beijos.

_-Beijos, linda_. – ele disse e eu pensei: eita, não gostei disso não. Linda? Eu hein... ele ta ficando abusadinho demais...

Quando desliguei reparei que todos me olhavam em silêncio. O primeiro a falar foi obviamente Edward, com uma cara nada amigável:

-Quem é Lucas, Bella?

-Um rapaz que eu e as meninas conhecemos ontem no supermercado. – eu respondi

-E posso saber por que ele ligou pro _seu_ celular e não para o de uma delas?

OPA... ISSO É CIÚMES?

-Relaxa ai Ed, segura a onda – brincou Emm

-Cala a boca, Emmet! – ele respondeu

- O que ele queria, Bella? – perguntou Alice

-Queria saber se nós vamos ao churrasco dele... – eu disse sentindo os olhos de Edward queimar no meu rosto.

- Claro que sim! Ele e os amigos eram tão simpáticos! – se animou Rose

Emm pareceu não gostar da animação da namorada, porque sua cara fechou na hora.

-É, nós vamos. Bella, liga pra ele e fala que nós vamos, e que vamos levar os meninos. – disse Alice

- Tudo bem... – eu disse ligando para o último número que me ligou.

_- Alô?_– Ele atendeu no primeiro toque. Parecia que estava esperando que eu ligasse...

- Lucas, sou eu Bella.

-_Oi Bella!_

-Conversamos com o pessoal e nós resolvemos ir, mas nossos namorados também vão, tem problema?

_-Claro que não. Tragam quem quiser. O churrasco começa as 14h00. O endereço eu vou mandar por mensagem para o seu celular. Espero vocês._

-Estaremos ai. Beijos.

_-Beijos, linda._ – ele disse desligando.

Opa, linda de novo?

Os meninos nos olhavam com uma cara bem feia... Isso não me parecia bom.

-Acho que já terminamos a conversa – disse Edward saindo da mesa com uma cara bem emburrada.

- Acho melhor eu ir atrás dele – eu disse me levantando também

Sai da cozinha enquanto Alice e Rose contavam toda a história para seus namorados.

Comecei a procurar Edward e o encontrei sentado no terraço.

- O que houve Edward? Por que você está tão chateado? – eu perguntei me sentando ao seu lado.

- Por que não me contou desse menino? – ele me perguntou mais ainda não me olhava.

- Não era importante. Ele não é importante. Eu tinha até me esquecido dele.

- O que vocês conversaram ontem?

Eu não respondi. O jeito como ele estava agindo estava me machucando. Era como se ele não confiasse em mim.

-Fala, Bella! – ele já estava quase gritando

Nessa hora tive que controlar as lágrimas que já queimavam em meus olhos. Nunca tinha visto Edward tão alterado assim.

Levantei-me e desci, sem responder nem falar nada. Sai correndo até que cheguei à praia.

Comecei a andar sem rumo, pela beira da água, enquanto deixava as lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto.

Aquilo me machucou. A maneira como ele falou, como ele gritou, como ele agiu.

Depois de andar muito, sentei-me na beira da água. A praia estava vazia. Só tinha um ou dois casais.

Fiquei ali pelo que me pareceu uma hora. Até que Alice chegou e sentou ao meu lado.

-Estávamos te procurando. Estamos preocupados. – ela disse suavemente

Não respondi. Ainda estava chorando muito.

-Não fica assim Bella, era só ciúme.

-Você não viu como ele gritou. – eu disse baixinho tentando tirar as imagens que inundaram minha mente.

-Ele me contou. Ele está realmente arrependido. Está como um louco atrás de você.

-Sério?

-Claro que sim. Nunca vi Edward amar tanto uma pessoa como ele ama você, Bella. Dá uma chance pra ele.

- Eu também o amo muito, Allie.

-Então, vamos voltar pra casa, e lá vocês conversam. Tudo vai ficar bem.

-Tá bom.

- Vem. – ela disse esticando a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

Andamos abraçadas até a beira da escada que dava na varanda da casa.

Ele estava sentado no primeiro degrau.

Alice me deu um beijo na bochecha e subiu.

Eu fiquei parada lá, todos os meus músculos pareciam ter virado pedra.

**N/A: Vou responder as reviews agora, gente. Aproveito pra agradecer de novo! Hehehhe**

**Lexi**hahha, que bom que você gostou! To postanto! Hahah, beijos!

**Ana Krol** Oiee, que ótimo que você gostou! Com um namorado igual ao Edward... hahahha, nada mal né? Será que você está certa sobre o Lucas? Hahaha, não falo nada! Beijos!

**Gih Pattinson** Owwwn! Fofa é você! Fico muito feliz em saber que você gosta da fic! Bom, espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijos!

**Lara Cullen - sz** Oiiie! Bom, ainda não posso falar muita coisa sobre o Lucas... mas sobre a Bella e o Edward, pode ficar tranqüila, porque é amor demais! Hahahhaa. Concordo com você. Se eu tivesse um namorado Edward da vida, não desgrudaria., hahaha. Aqui ta o post, linda. Espero que você tenha gostado, beijos!

**Ellen Monteiro** Teve =) hahahha! Espero que goste desse! Beijos!

**Bom, foram essas as reviews. Beijos meninas, e obrigada =D Até o próximo post!**

**REVIEWS?**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

**Bella POV**

_Ele estava sentado no primeiro degrau._

_Alice me deu um beijo na bochecha e subiu._

_Eu fiquei parada lá, todos os meus músculos pareciam ter virado pedra._

Ele se levantou e andou até parar na minha frente.

Ficamos nos olhando por um longo minuto, até que ele resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

-Bella... – ele disse suavemente com a voz aveludada que só ele tinha.

Quando ouvi meu nome em sua voz, meu coração amoleceu, mas doeu também, e mais lágrimas inundaram meu rosto. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Quando os abri novamente ele me olhava apreensivo.

Hesitou por um minuto. Parecia estar escolhendo as palavras que ia dizer. Depois de outro longo minuto de silêncio continuou:

-Desculpe-me. Eu não deveria ter agido dessa maneira com você. Eu não deveria ter gritado com você. Eu não deveria ter te machucado. Você não sabe o quanto eu me odeio por ter te causado alguma dor. Eu te amo, Bella. Mas eu fiquei cego de ciúme. Me entenda, você é a menina mais especial que eu já vi. A mais bonita também, e só de imaginar...

Eu o interrompi com um beijo. Foi um beijo calmo.

Ele me olhou surpreso.

-Edward, por favor, vamos esquecer isso, está bem? Eu te amo e eu sou sua. _Você_ é meu namorado_. Você_ é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. E ponto. Está bem?

-Obrigada. – ele disse e então me beijou.

Voltamos para a casa de mãos dadas e quando entramos na sala os outros nos esperavam.

Quando Alice nos viu de mãos dadas sorriu pra mim. Eu sorri de volta.

-Bella, estávamos aqui conversamos, e resolvemos não ir nesse churrasco, sabe como é, para não termos nenhum problema.

-Não Alice, nós vamos sim, preciso mostrar para esse tal de Lucas que o cara mais sortudo do mundo sou _eu,_ que a Bella _é minha_. – Edward disse me trazendo para mais perto dele.

No meu interior, fiquei orgulhosa dele.

- Isso aí, priminho! – disse o Emm rindo

Todos nós rimos também.

-Então nós vamos... – disse Alice batendo palminhas como uma criança de 4 anos.

-Bella, o Lucas falou o endereço? – perguntou Jasper

-Vou checar, ele falou que ia mandar por mensagem. – eu disse abrindo o celular.

-Ele mandou sim, tá aqui- eu disse estendendo o celular para o Jaz.

Ele viu o endereço e falou:

-Não é muito longe, mas acho melhor irmos de carro

Chegamos ao churrasco por volta das 15h30min e estava bem cheio, mas logo que entramos Lucas me viu e veio nos cumprimentar.

Eu, ciente de Edward ao meu lado. Seguirei sua mão.

-Bella! Que bom que vocês vieram! –disse Lucas animado

-Oi Lucas.- eu disse. – Esse é Edward, meu _namorado._E aqueles são Emmmet e Jasper namorados das meninas.

- Oi pessoal. – ele disse fingindo se interessar, mas na verdade, não tirava os olhos de Edward. Isso me incomodou.

Ficamos todos em silêncio. Um silêncio desconfortável.

-Han... – eu queria falar alguma coisa para quebrar o contato visual de Lucas em cima de Edward. - Edward, preciso conversar com você, vamos na praia? – continuei.

-Claro amor, o que você quiser. – ele me respondeu

-Bom, vocês fiquem à vontade – disse Lucas para todos nós, mas reparei que não havia sorriso em seu rosto. Parecia bravo.

Lembrei-me do que tinha pedido a Edward e falei puxando-o pela mão:

-Bom, vamos?

Ele assentiu e eu continuei:

-Nos vemos mais tarde pessoal.

Andamos até a praia em silêncio e de mãos dadas.

Quando já estávamos longe de todo o barulho e da música do churrasco Edward me perguntou:

-Amor, o que você quer falar?

Ele parecia preocupado com o que eu queria falar com ele. Talvez pensasse que poderia ser sobre nossa briga de hoje mais cedo, mas mal sabia ele que esse era o assunto que eu mais evitava. Na verdade, já tinha me esquecido disso, ou pelo menos tentado.

-Não era nada. Queria sair de perto do Lucas. – eu disse olhando pra ele

- Por quê? Ele te fez alguma coisa? – seus olhos começaram a ficar urgentes

– Porque se ele fez, eu vou lá e o mato. - completou

-Não Ed, ele não fez nada. Mas ele estava nos olhando de uma maneira muito estranha... eu queria te tirar de lá.

-Meu amor, deve ser inveja – ele disse me apertando contra seu corpo

-Inveja? – eu realmente não tinha entendido

-Claro, eu estou no churrasco _dele,_ na casa _dele_. Mas sou _eu_ que estou com a melhor companhia da festa. Deve ser frustrante pra ele... – Edward disse sorrindo, me fazendo sorrir também

-É inacreditável o efeito que você tem sobre mim – eu disse baixinho ainda abraçada a ele.

Então ele puxou meu rosto para perto do seu e me beijou.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas ficamos na praia muito tempo. Quando eu estava com Edward o tempo voava. Era impressionante.

Um pouco mais tarde, Rose, Emm, Alice e Jasper se juntaram a nós na praia, e nós começamos a fazer a nossa festa. Do meu ponto de vista era bem melhor.

Ficamos lá conversando e rindo muito, o que não é difícil quando se tem Emm e Alice no mesmo lugar.

De repente Edward falou:

-Porra! Mas não é possível!

- Que foi amor? – eu perguntei assustada

-Aquele babaca não para de olhar pra cá, e pra você.

-Ignora.

-Impossível. Olha Bella, eu aguentei tudo muito bem, mas agora eu vou resolver do meu jeito. – ele disse me tirando do seu colo para se levantar

-Edward, o que você vai fazer? – eu perguntei enquanto o pânico começava a dar sinais em meu corpo.

-Vou lá conversar com ele.

-Não, não faz isso! – eu disse nervosa

- Você está o defendendo? – ele agora dizia isso com um olhar triste.

-Não seja ridículo! Obvio que não! Eu não quero que ele encoste um dedo em _você._

-Ele não vai. – ele disse me dando um beijo e levantando.

-Vou com você – disse o Emm!

-Eu também – Jasper disse também se levantando.

-Beleza, então vamos.

E então eles saíram nos deixando na praia.

Meu coração dava pulos. Eu estava nervosa e o pânico corria em meu sangue. Eu simplesmente não podia suportar a idéia de que algo pudesse acontecer com Edward.

**Edward POV**

Eu e Bella estávamos na praia juntos aproveitando o sol e nos divertindo. Toda vez que eu olhava em direção a casa, eu via o idiota do Lucas olhando para cá. Seu rosto tinha raiva.

Quando o pessoal chegou, eu me distrai um pouco. Estávamos realmente nos divertindo.

Mas teve uma hora em que olhei pra casa e vi Lucas ainda parado no mesmo lugar. Quando ele viu que eu olhava me deu o dedo do meio. Pronto, foi a gota d'água.

-Porra! Mas não é possível! – eu disse irritado.

- Que foi amor? – Bella me perguntou assustada.

-Aquele babaca não para de olhar pra cá, e pra você.

-Ignora.

-Impossível. Olha Bella, eu aguentei tudo muito bem, mas agora eu vou resolver do meu jeito. – eu disse tirando-a delicadamente de meu colo.

-Edward, o que você vai fazer? – ela perguntou.

-Vou lá conversar com ele.

-Não, não faz isso! – ela disse nervosa.

- Você está o defendendo? – eu perguntei. Pó, só era o que me faltava!

-Não seja ridículo! Obvio que não! Eu não quero que ele encoste um dedo em _você._– ela disse rapidamente.

Me senti orgulhoso de ela gostar tanto de mim, mas eu tinha que fazer aquilo. Eu ia resolver isso hoje!

-Ele não vai. – eu disse lhe dando um beijo e levantando

-Vou com você – disse o Emm.

-Eu também – Jasper disse também se levantando.

Pensei em recusar, mas depois pensei, quanto mais companhia melhor...

-Beleza, então vamos.

Subimos até a varanda da casa, onde o infeliz estava.

-Olha, eu estou realmente me estressando com esse seus olhares indiscretos e idiotas para minha namorada.

-E eu com isso? – ele perguntou com um sorriso brincando na boca.

-Que eu vou te quebrar inteiro se você ficar a menos de 20 metros dela.

-Não tenho medo de você. E mais, se prepara pra guerra, porque a Bella é a menina mais atraente que eu já vi, e bom, eu não vou desistir dela.

Como ele teve coragem e falar isso? Filho da P***!

-Não me interessa o que você vai fazer ou não, só estou te avisando: se chegar perto dela, enquanto ela for minha namorada, eu te mato.

-E quando ela não for mais?

-Se isso acontecer, o que não é nada provável porque nós estamos bem até demais, e ela te quiser, por mim, tudo bem. Mas se ela ainda assim não te quiser, eu ainda vou te matar, porque ela _sempre_ será minha melhor amiga. Você está avisado.

-Vamos, gente- eu disse pro Jaz e pro Emm, me virando pra ir embora.

Quando descemos de novo a praia,Bella me abraçou como se eu tivesse voltando da guerra. Que afinal,_é_ uma guerra. Mas eu não ia falar isso pra ela agora, não é necessário.

-Tá tudo bem, amor –eu disse antes de beijá-la.

-Acho que quero ir embora. – ela disse ainda abraçada a mim.

-Então, vamos. – eu sorri pra ela

Ela sorriu de volta. Céus, como eu amo esse sorriso. Na verdade, como eu amo essa mulher!

-Gente, nós vamos embora, vocês vão ficar?

-No território inimigo? Nem morta! Vamos todos embora! – disse Alice nos fazendo rir.

**Bella POV**

Cheguei em casa e me joguei no sofá. Estava exausta. Fechei os olhos e fiquei pensando em como a minha vida tinha mudado em tão pouco tempo. Foram tantas mudanças boas... Edward com certeza era a principal delas. E ao pensar nele, não pude evitar sorrir.

-Que sorriso lindo. Posso saber o por quê? – Edward disse sentando no sofá perto de onde estava a minha cabeça. Logo depois ele me puxou para seu colo.

-Hum... Não sei se você quer saber... – eu disse brincando

-Pode apostar que eu quero.

-Bom, tem um menino, muito bonito. Na verdade o mais bonito que eu já vi na vida. Então, ele me faz muito feliz. É o melhor namorado do mundo e melhorou minha vida em 100%. Mas não conta pra ele, ta? Eu tenho um pouco de vergonha de falar isso na frente dele.

Ele riu e falou:

-Pode deixar, eu vou guardar seu segredo. Mas tem uma condição... – ele disse me olhando nos olhos

-Uma condição?

-Uhum. Eu não conto seu segredo se você não contar o meu.

- Mas eu não sei o seu segredo, ué!

-Calma bobinha, vou te contar agora.

-Certo.

-Bom, tem uma menina, muito bonita. Na verdade, a mais bonita que eu já vi na vida. Então, ela me faz muito feliz. Na verdade, ela me tornou o cara mais feliz e sortudo do mundo. Ela é a mulher da minha vida. Mas olha, não conta pra ela não, ta? Eu tenho um pouco de vergonha de falar isso na frente dela.

Eu ri chorosa.

-Bella, amor, o que houve?

-Ninguém nunca disse coisas tão lindas pra mim assim.

-Pode deixar que de agora em diante, eu vou estar aqui do seu lado para falar. Pra sempre.

-Soa perfeito pra mim. – eu disse beijando-o

Ficamos deitados em silêncio no sofá, quietinhos, até que Alice chegou gritando:

-Gente, reunião na sala da lareira, AGORA!

-Não quero sair daqui- reclamei pra Edward

-Nem eu amor, mas vamos lá ver o que ela quer.

Levantamos e fomos juntos para a sala da lareira onde Alice estava.

Fomos os últimos a chegar e claro que houve um comentário desnecessário do Emm.

-Estavam tão ocupados assim é? Mandou bem, priminho! – ele disse rindo

Eu corei, como sempre. E Edward respondeu:

- Cala a boca, Emm!

-Chega de criancice vocês ai! Vamos ao que interessa.

-Sim, senhora! – Emm disse de palhaçada

-Bom, eu e Rose estávamos pensando em ir numa boate hoje a noite. Que tal? – ela começou

Eu me arrepiei só com a idéia. Não pelo fato de ir à festa. Se fosse com Edward eu suportaria. Mas o que realmente me preocupava era o fato de que, _eu, com certeza,_ seria a Barbie da Alice e da Rose.

-Uhul! Por mim ta ótimo!- disse o Emm se animando

-Por mim também – disse o Jaz

Edward me olhou como se não soubesse o que responder. Mas não adiantava, éramos voto vencido de qualquer maneira.

-Tudo bem amor, eu supero isso – eu disse no seu ouvido, de brincadeira.

Ele riu

-Para de fazer piadinha pornô Bella! Isso não é hora – disse o Emm de brincadeira comigo.

-Emmett eu não sou você. – eu disse.

Ele apenas riu.

-Ótimo. Vamos sair as 22h00min, então nós meninas vamos nos arrumar no nosso quarto, juntas, é claro. Encontro vocês lá 20h00min. – ela disse olhando pra mim e pra Rose.

-Mas Alice... São duas horas inteiras! – eu disse já pensando na tortura.

-Exatamente. – ela disse saindo puxando Jazz pela mão.

Rose e Emm também se foram.

-Essa não... – eu disse olhando pro Edward

-Calma amor, eu te roubo antes- ele respondeu

-Conto com isso – eu disse beijando-o.

Fiquei vendo TV com Edward até Alice ir lá me buscar pela mão.

Foi exatamente ai que a tortura começou.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

_-Essa não... – eu disse olhando pro Edward_

_-Calma amor, eu te roubo antes- ele respondeu_

_-Conto com isso – eu disse beijando-o_

_Fiquei vendo TV com Edward até Alice ir lá me buscar pela mão._

_Foi exatamente ai que a tortura começou._

Quando entrei no nosso quarto ele estava transformado em um SPA. Estava cheio de velas e toalhas coloridas espalhadas para todos os lados. Em cima da cama, estavam 4 chapinhas de cabelo e 5 secadores. Céus, pra que tudo isso? E em cima da penteadeira estavam todos os produtos de pele, cabelo e maquiagem existentes na face da terra. Cara, eu estava mais ferrada do que eu imaginava.

-Bom benzinho, vamos lá... – disse Alie com um sorriso enorme.

- Eu tenho opção? – eu perguntei me agarrando ao último fio de esperança.

-NÃO!

Será que eu joguei pedra na cruz de Jesus?

-Era o que eu imaginava... – eu lamentei

-Agora, pare com essas lamentações e vai logo pro banho. – Alice disse com as mãos na cintura.

Achei melhor obedecer... Sabe como é... REGRA NÚMERO 1!

Liguei o chuveiro bem quente e entrei. Deixei que a água bem quente batesse em minha nuca. Mas não adiantava o quanto eu demorasse, eu ia ter que enfrentar Alice e a Rose de qualquer maneira. Então, fechei a água e fui para o quarto enrolada na toalha.

-Que bom que você já acabou. Já escolhemos sua roupa.

MEU DEUS, ME PROTEJA.

-Hum... – foi tudo que eu consegui responder.

-Ai Bella, essa sua cara de sofrimento me deprime! – Disse Rose

-É Bellinha, para com isso! Pensa em como o Edward vai ficar feliz em te ver assim...

-Tá bom... vamos lá, mostrem a roupa.

Alice abriu o armário e tirou de lá um vestido tubinho azul-marinho. Se ele não fosse tão curto eu não reclamaria. Ele era mesmo lindo. Mas claro que com Alice as coisas não são fáceis _nunca_. Para completar o look tinha um_scarpin_ vermelho sangue. Era maravilhoso, mas parecia ter uns 12 cm. Alice perdeu totalmente a noção das coisas, né? Quando que _eu_, euzinha, iria conseguir andar naquilo? NUNCA.

Respira Isabella, respira.

-E então Bellinha, mandei bem, né? – ela disse animada.

-Alice, os dois são lindos, mas...

-Ixii, lá vem – disse Rose

- Me deixa continuar! – eu disse irritada

-Eles são lindos, mas acho que você perdeu um pouco de noção de tamanho. O vestido é pequeno demais, e o salto do sapato é grande demais. Alice, sou eu, Bella! Hello! Eu tropeço até quando estou descalça!

-É verdade... Mas um dia você vai ter que aprender a andar nessas coisas, e bom, o vestido tá decente. Então é isso ai meu amor, pode ir se vestindo porque eu quero começar seu cabelo e sua maquiagem logo.

CÉUS, ME SALVA!

Estávamos lá pelo que me pareceu dias! Alice puxando meu cabelo e Rose reclamando que eu _respirava demais_ e que assim que podia borrá-la enquanto me maquiava. Eu mereço hein! Comecei a achar que eu fiz coisa pior do que jogar pedra na cruz de Jesus.

Até que eu ouço a voz que eu mais queria no mundo.

-Alice, você pode me devolver minha namorada? – Era a linda e aveludada voz de Edward do outro lado da porta.

Não pude deixar de sorrir.

-Óbvio que não! Ela ainda não está pronta! – ela respondeu gritando

-Alice, eu pretendo me casar com ela, mas não hoje, então pra que tanta demora?

ELE PRETENDE CASAR COMIGO?

-Alice, me deixar ir! – eu implorei

-Claro que não Isabella, tá louca? Só depois.

MERDA!

Fiquei pronta 10 minutos depois ( GRAÇAS A DEUS!), mas não pude descer. Eu estava proibida de fazer-lo até as outras duas estarem prontas.

Estávamos maravilhosas. OK, eu tenho que admitir: Alice e Rose eram geniais. Mas eu NUNCA vou falar isso pra elas.

Rose estava com uma calça escura super colada e com uma blusa tomara que caia rosa com um decote bem grande, do meu ponto de vista. Mas ela estava linda, como sempre. Ainda usava uma sandália rosa pink que combinava com sua unha.

Já Alice, estava encantadora. Não que isso fosse alguma novidade. Ela estava com um vestidinho mais curto que o meu, azul turquesa, mas era soltinho e tinha o decote em V. E uma sandália prata bem alta.

Descemos conversando e encontramos os meninos na sala.

Quando Edward me viu sua boca abriu um pouco e ele falou:

-Mudei de idéia. Quero me casar com você hoje. Na verdade, agora.

Eu sorri como boba. Andei até ele e lhe beijei de leve.

-Isso que é amor, hein... – disse Alice rindo.

-Amor demais – Edward respondeu ainda grudado em mim.

-Cara, vamos logo antes que isso fique mais meloso. – disse o Emm com cara de nojo.

Nós rimos e saímos.

Fomos em dois carros, como sempre.

Mas dessa vez, eu e Edward fomos sozinhos em um, enquanto o pessoal foi no outro.

Como o carro era automático, Edward estava com uma mão no volante e a outro segurando a minha. Fomos conversando alegremente até a boate.

Edward parou o carro e, como sempre, abriu a porta do carro para que eu descesse. Sorri. Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com o fato que meu namorado é o homem mais cavaleiro que eu já conheci.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso com aquele sorriso torto lindo. Esqueci de respirar. Mas eu não me importei, agora que passava o tempo todo com Edward, eu já estava acostumada a não respirar em alguns momentos... Ou talvez eu muitos...

-Você está linda. – ele disse me puxando pra mais perto de seu corpo enquanto esperávamos nossos amigos chegarem. Não me surpreendeu termos chegado antes, Edward dirige como um louco.

-E você já disse isso. - eu sorri e o beijei levemente.

-É que eu não me canso de repitir.

Eu sorri como boba (de novo!) e corei.

Cara, isso já ta virando rotina. Eu sorrio como boba sempre que Edward fala alguma coisa bonitinha. Céus, como eu to ficando melosa!

Estávamos ainda abraçados quando o pessoal chegou.

-No meio da rua? – disse Emm com tom brincalhão.

-Estamos na calçada, idiota – disse Ed e todos nós rimos.

-Então, vamos? – Alice disse

-Claro – Edward respondeu entrelaçando nossos dedos e andando.

Entramos na boate sem dificuldade alguma. Estava lotada. Aargh! Esse não é meu tipo de lugar favorito.

Acho que Edward percebeu minha reação, porque ele falou no meu ouvido, por causa do barulho:

-Amor, se você quiser ir embora, nós vamos.

-Não, tudo bem, só não saia do meu lado, você é bonito demais pra ficar por ai sozinho.

-_Eu_ sou bonito demais? Bella, meu amor, você que não saia de perto de mim, porque duvido que alguém seja capaz de resistir à sua beleza, e bom, não estou a fim de assassinar ninguém hoje.

-Bobo – eu disse abraçando-o pela cintura.

-Linda – ele disse me beijando.

Estávamos na boate há algum tempo. Eu estava abraçada com Edward o tempo todo enquanto nossos amigos... Bom, não sei bem onde eles estavam...

Eu estava apoiada no corpo de Edward que me abraçava por trás e mantinha seus braços em volta de mim pela minha cintura, quando Alice e Rose chegaram.

-Bellinha, vem dançar com a gente! – disse Alice me puxando dos braços de Edward.

-Não Alice, deixa ela aqui comigo – Ed respondeu me abraçando mais forte

-Edward, ela não é só sua! – Alice disse meio nervosa

-Ela é sim, só minha! – ele disse beijando minha bochecha. Eu sorri.

-Por favor! – Alice fez sua carinha de cachorro abandonado. MERDA!

-Tá bom – ele cedeu. – Mas só um pouquinho.

Então ele me virou de frente e me beijou.

Alice me puxou com Rose e me levou para o centro da pista.

Começamos a dançar. As músicas não eram muito comportadas, mas sabe como é... entre amigas a animação domina. Entrei no embalo, mas nunca dançava como Alice e Rose estavam dançando, eu morreria de vergonha.

Em certo ponto meus pés começaram a doer, mas nem deu tempo de ter vontade de parar de dançar. Edward me puxou pela mão para o bar.

-Bella, fique aqui comigo está bem? – ele não estava bravo, mas parecia desconfortável.

-Tudo bem, mas aconteceu alguma coisa? – eu perguntei

-Não, mas tem uns caras muito estranhos aqui, e como eu já disse, você é linda demais, ninguém resistiria.

Eu ri de novo, corando um pouquinho.

Certo, acho que nunca vou me acostumar com a fofura de Edward.

Eu o beijei, mas então me lembrei de Rose e de Alice. Elas estavam na pista.

-Amor – eu disse interrompendo nosso beijo.

-Hum... – ele disse ainda com os lábios nos meus

-Alice e Rose estão na pista, acho melhor que elas não fiquem lá, sabe, por causa dos caras que você falou.

-Não se preocupa, antes de te tirar de lá, falei com Emm e com o Jaz e eles foram lá chamá-las.

-Hum... que namorado responsável e cuidadoso que eu tenho...

-Boba – ele disse rindo

-Lindo – imitei o que ele me disse antes.

Nós rimos.

-Quer beber alguma coisa, Bells? – ele perguntou

-Claro! – adoro quando ele me chama de Bells.

Edward pediu uma coca-cola pra mim e outra pra ele. Eu não gosto muito de álcool, só bebo às vezes, e ele, bom, ele apesar de não gostar muito também, estava dirigindo.

Ficamos lá juntinhos bebendo nossa coca, até que eu fiquei apertada para ir ao banheiro.

-Amor, eu vou ao banheiro – avisei

-Hum... não vai não, fica aqui comigo- ele disse me beijando

-Edward, é sério, eu tô apertada. – eu disse rindo

-Tá bom! – ele fez o biquinho que eu tanto amo

-E para com o isso. – eu disse beijando-o antes de sair.

Estava no corredor do banheiro quando ouvi, apesar da música alta, um homem falando:

-Você é muito bonita.

- Me solta, eu tenho namorado! – merda, era a voz da Rose

-Eu não sou ciumento – disse o homem

-Me solta, você está me machucando.

-Não, eu não solto. Hoje você vai ser minha, entendeu? – agora seu tom era severo.

Gelei.

O pânico começou a percorrer meu corpo. Não Isabella, péssima hora para travar! Sua amiga precisa de ajuda. Faz alguma coisa! Faz alguma coisa!

Foi então que eu saí correndo atrás do Emmett.

Ele estava encostado numa pilastra

-Hey, Bella!

-Emm, preciso da sua ajuda, rápido!

-Que foi? Cadê seu namorado? – ele disse brincando

-Sério Emm, vem. – eu disse já ficando desesperada

-Bella, eu to esperando a Rose.

-Então Emm, é sobre a Rose!

_**- O que tem ela?**_ – agora ele tava nervoso

Eu não respondi, só o puxei pela mão.

Quando chegamos lá, ouvimos os gritos de Rose

-Me solta! Me solta!

Emm saiu correndo pelo corredor e foi até eles.

-Solta ela _agora_! – ele disse com uma raiva enorme.

-Quem disse que eu vou te obedecer? – o homem disse rindo ironicamente.

Nessa hora Emmett deu um grande soco em seu rosto o fazendo cambalear para trás e consequentemente fazendo Rose cair no chão.

Corri para perto dela e a abracei, enquanto Emm batia no cara.

A essa altura, Edward já tinha vindo me procurar e quando viu a cena, foi direto onde Emmett estava e falou:

-Emm, chega! Para antes que você se arrependa.

Emm deu outro soco no cara e falou:

-Ele tocou nela, Edward.

-Eu sei, mas já deu.

Emmett parou de bater no cara, que agora tinha o rosto coberto de sangue e falou:

-Toca na minha namorada mais uma vez, e você será um cara morto.

O covarde saiu correndo.

Emm e Edward vieram até mim e Rose.

-Gente, espera, eu vou levá-la até o banheiro para lavar o rosto. Esperem aqui – eu disse me levantando e puxando Rose.

Os dois assentiram em silencio.

Entrei no banheiro com Rose, que por sorte estava vazio, e olhei nos seus olhos:

-Pronto, já passou, você está segura agora – eu disse olhando em seus olhos e depois a abracei.

Nós conversamos um pouco e então saímos do banheiro.

Edward e Emm nos esperavam.

Levei Rose até onde o Emm estava e depois andei até Edward.

-Podemos ir embora agora? – pedi o abraçando

-Claro amor, vamos sim.

-Emm, vamos cara? – Ed perguntou para ele que estava abraçando Rose

-Vamos, cara. – ele respondeu

-Vem amor, vou te tirar daqui – Emm completou puxando Rose pela mão.

-Ed, temos que achar Alice e Jasper.

-Verdade – ele disse.

-Eu vou procurá-los, te vejo na porta? – perguntei.

-Nem pensar. Não depois do que aconteceu aqui. Bella, entenda, não posso suportar a idéia de outra pessoa te tocando. Não vou te deixar sozinha, vamos juntos.

-Tá bom – eu disse lhe beijando e sorrindo.

Meu Deus, o que eu fiz pra receber um namorado tão lindo e fofo?

Encontramos Alice e Jasper e contamos tudo pra ele antes de encontrarmos Rose e Emm fora da boate.

Alice e Jasper estavam chocados, mas combinamos de não comentar nada sobre o ocorrido na frente deles.

Fomos todos para casa.


	19. Chapter 19

**E ai meninas, tudo bem?**

**Desculpa a demora do post, lá embaixo eu explico pra vocês... Nos vemos lá?**

**Beijos e boa leitura! :)**

Capítulo 19

_Encontramos Alice e Jasper e contamos tudo pra ele antes de encontrarmos Rose e Emm fora da boate._

_Alice e Jasper estavam chocados, mas combinamos de não comentar nada sobre o ocorrido na frente deles._

_Fomos todos para casa._

No carro, Edward não deu uma única palavra. Eu também não. Sinceramente, hoje,depois do que aconteceu, o silencio não me importava.

Quando chegamos em casa, ninguém estava animado ou afim de papo. Estávamos todos irritados. Claro, Rose era como parte da família de todos nós.

Cada casal foi para seu quarto. (Na verdade, cada uma de nós,meninas, foi para o quarto de seu namorado, porque o quarto das meninas era o mesmo. Mas nossos namorados tinham quartos individuais. E isso era o que normalmente acontecia. Eu quase nunca dormia no quarto com as meninas, até porque elas nunca estavam lá.)

Fui ao meu quarto tomar banho e botar pijamas, enquanto Edward tomava banho no quarto dele.

Quando acabei meu banho quente, rumei para o quarto dele. Quando entrei, ele ainda estava no banho. Deitei na cama para esperá-lo.

Ele saiu do banheiro já de pijama e deitou ao meu lado me puxando para perto de si de forma que minha cabeça ficasse sobre seu peito e nós ficássemos abraçados, porque seu braço estava sobre minha cintura.

-Ei, lindo – eu disse com um sorriso tímido beijando-o levemente.

Ele riu e disse:

-Fala, princesa- ele tentou sorrir

Eu conhecia Edward mais do que eu me conhecia. Ele ta preocupado com alguma coisa. Seu sorriso não está chegando a seus olhos, e isso nunca acontece.

-Amor, o que você tem? – eu perguntei

-Nada, amor.

-Edward, eu te conheço...

Ele só me abraçou mais forte.

-Confia em mim, eu quero te ajudar – falei fazendo um biquinho e meu melhor olhar de "coitada de mim, meu namorado não confia em mim"

Ele riu e me beijou. (ele nunca resiste ao meu biquinho...)

-É que eu to pensando... Bella, eu não posso suportar a idéia de que poderia ser você ao invés de Rose.

-Como assim poderia ser eu?

-Os caras estavam de olho _em você_. Não nela. Era _você_ que eles queriam. – ele disse nervoso

-Calma, meu amor. Mas você como sempre, me salvou... E tá todo mundo bem, né?

-Eu sei... Mas Bella, o que eu sinto por você é tão forte, que só de imaginar qualquer coisa acontecendo com você, eu já fico doente. Eu não posso suportar nada te machucando, não posso suportar mais ninguém te tocando... Eu sei, é doentio, mas é a verdade. – ele disse tudo de uma vez só.

Não tive como não sorrir.

-Meu amor, não é nada doentio... Eu sei exatamente o que você ta falando, porque eu sinto isso também. Mas uma coisa é certa_, eu sou sua _e ponto. Ninguém pode mudar isso.

-Eu realmente espero que não, porque eu não sei, nem quero aprender a ficar longe de você. E mais, nos meus sonhos, é você que é a mãe dos meus filhos...

MEU DEUS, ELE QUER QUE EU SEJA A MÃE DOS FILHOS DELE? CÉÉÉUS, GANHEI NA LOTERIA!

-Você é a coisa mais linda desse mundo. – eu disse boba

-Não, não com você existindo.

Então nós nos beijamos.

A partir daí engatamos um papo bobo, até eu dormir.

Acordei com Edward acariciando meu cabelo.

-Bom dia, Bells - ele disse beijando levemente meu rosto.

-Hum... – eu respondi sem abrir os olhos

-Bella, você precisa acordar... Alice tava lá embaixo reclamando da hora e mandando a gente descer pra tomar café.

-Hum... você já desceu? –perguntei ainda sem coragem de abrir os olhos

-Uhum, fui beber água. Serio amor, eu não quero que Alice mate a mulher da minha vida. Levanta, vai... – agora ele beijava de leve meu pescoço

-Edward, você não está ajudando... Se for assim, eu não vou levantar daqui nunca. Seria pecado, sabe?

Ele riu e eu abri os olhos.

-Então tá – ele disse se afastando de mim para se levantar

-Não! – eu protestei o puxando de volta

-Bella... – agora ele me beijava com vontade.

Eu correspondi. Parecia que eu tinha ganhado a guerra.

-BELLA E EDWARD, NÃO ME FAÇAM ENTRAR AI! DESÇAM LOGO!

-Merda! – eu disse me afastando de Edward e levantando.

Ele só riu.

Abri a porta do quarto, e quando me virei para me despedir dele, notei que ele me olhava de uma forma intensa e com um sorriso bobo.

-O que? – perguntei

-Estou me perguntando como você consegue ser absolutamente maravilhosa logo depois de acordar.

-Não me seduza, Cullen! Senão, eu vou voltar praí e não vou mais sair.- respondi brincando

Ele riu encantadoramente. Senhor, esse menino precisava ser tão lindo?

-Não seria nada mal, Swan.

- Lindo – eu disse batendo a porta.

Fui pro meu quarto trocar de roupa e fazer minha higiene matinal.

Sentei em minha cama assim que acabei e vi meu celular. Eu tinha que ligar pra minha mãe.

_-Alo?_

-Oi mãe!

_-Bella, querida! Como você está? Demorou tanto a ligar!_

-Tô bem mãe, e você? Ah, não exagera, não demorei tanto assim! – eu disse rindo

_-Hum... Animada de manhã, Isabella? Viu a passarinho verde? _-Tá tão na cara assim?

-Acho que vi um de cada cor do arco íris. – eu disse rindo

_-Ah! Me conta tudo! Quem é o sortudo?_

-Tô namorando o Edward, mamãe!

_-Ah, que lindo! Traga ele aqui quando vocês voltarem!_

-Tá bem mãe. Agora tenho que ir, beijos, amo você.

_-Beijos minha filha, te amo._

Assim que desliguei o telefone, ouvi umas batidas na porta.

-Entra!

-Você viu minha namorada? – era Edward.

-Isso tudo é saudade, Cullen? – provoquei

Ele riu e veio me abraçar

-Essa é a merda. Um minuto longe de você já é motivo pra saudades.

Bonitinho!

-Hum... E eu posso saber por que isso é uma merda?

-Porque se você me deixar, eu vou morrer. Primeiro de tristeza, e depois de saudades.

-Então acho que você não corre esse risco. Eu não vou te deixar nunca.

-Parece bom pra mim. – ele disse me beijando

-Argh! Não é possível! Vocês só mudam de quarto! –Alice entrou estressada no quarto.

É impressionante como ela agora vive estressada demais! Deus que nos proteja!

-Alice! – eu e Edward dissemos juntos e rimos.

Tomamos café todos juntos e resolvermos ficar na piscina da casa mesmo. Acho que estava todo mundo cansado da noite de ontem...

O sol estava escaldante, já passava de uma da tarde. Eu, Alice e Rose estávamos na piscina enquanto os meninos faziam o churrasco.

-Bella, quando você e o Ed vão dar o grande passo? – Rose me perguntou

-Grande passo?

-É Bella, não finja que não sabe do que estamos falando – Alice disse revirando os olhos

Elas estavam falando em casar? Credo! Eu amo o Edward, quero me casar e ter filhos com ele, mas não agora! Não com 17 anos!

-Céus, eu não estou entendendo nada!

-Bella, quando você e o Edward vão fazer sexo? – Alice despejou tudo em cima de mim como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo

Ah, então é esse _o grande passo_...

Eu corei todos os tons de vermelho e roxo que existem nesse mundo. Eu já tinha me perguntado isso, mas, bom, eu não sabia se estava pronta, e o Edward nunca falou sobre isso comigo...

-Bom, nós nunca falamos sobre isso – eu disse visivelmente constrangida

-Hum... e você não acha que tá na hora não? – Rose me olhava

-Bom, não sei. Já disse, nunca falamos sobre isso. – desviei o olhar

-Você acha que já está pronta? –Alice me perguntou

-Bom, o que você quer dizer com " estar pronta" ?

-Você acha que pode se entregar completamente ao Edward? – Rose respondeu por Alice

-Sim – eu disse firme. -Edward é com certeza o homem da minha vida. Essa é a maior certeza que eu tenho na vida.

-Own! – elas disseram juntas, me fazendo rir.

-Mas gente, porque esse papo agora? – perguntei

Alice e Rose se olharam por um momento e responderam:

-Nada...

-Não mintam pra mim! – eu disse já nervosa.

-Ta bom, vou te contar! Edward perguntou pra mim se eu achava que você já estava pronta pra falar sobre isso, porque ele não quer te pressionar. – Alice respondeu

Bonitinho!

-Hum... Mas por que ele perguntou pra você e não pra mim?

-Pra não te constranger nem te obrigar a dizer sim, dã! – Alice respondeu de forma teatral.

-Entendi. Mas sim... Não imagino pra quem mais eu podia me entregar. Ou é o Edward, ou eu morro virgem!

-Credo, Bella! Você iria perder uma das melhores coisas da vida! –Rose disse rindo

-Urgh! Menos Rose, bem menos! – eu disse rindo também

-Mas é verdade! É muito bom! – Ela continuou

-Chega! – eu disse rindo – Eu vou descobrir por mim mesma!

-Uhul! Assim que se fala! – disse Alice

Nós três rimos.

Então é isso, hoje vou falar com Edward... Coragem Bella, coragem.

Continuamos a conversar banalidades até que os meninos nos chamaram para almoçar.

Saí da piscina e me enrolei em uma toalha. Estava totalmente sem vontade de me secar e botar uma roupa. E era desnecessário, íamos comer na mesa que tinha na churrasqueira, que era ao ar livre. As meninas fizeram o mesmo.

Quando cheguei à churrasqueira Edward estava virado de costas conversando com Jasper.

Não pude deixar de observar suas costas musculosas. Droga de garoto gostoso!

Acho que ele sentiu meus olhares indiscretos sobre suas costas, pois logo ele se virou e veio andando até mim, com o _meu_ sorriso torto no rosto.

-Oi, amor – ele disse já me puxando para si

Eu por algum motivo não consegui responder

-Bella, respira! – ele disse já rindo

Ah, então esse era o motivo de eu não conseguir falar...

Droga Isabella, qual é seu problema? Que tipo de pessoa esquece de respirar!

Eu ri também e o beijei delicadamente.

-Porra! Vocês podem fazer isso depois! Caramba, eu to com fome! –Alice disse irritada

Ok, isso já estava virando rotina! Ela nunca foi calminha, mas po, agora ela vive assim, irritada! Senhor que me ajude! Deve ser por causa do suposto problema que ela vai me contar... Espero que passe logo.

Edward me tirou de meus devaneios me puxando para a mesa.

Comemos em harmonia, sem mais ataques da Alice. Agora só tinham as piadas maldosas do Emm, coisa comum para todos nós.

Quando acabamos, Emm e Jasper foram lavar a louça, Edward foi pegar alguma coisa no quarto e Rose e Alice conversavam enquanto eu fingia que ouvia.

Minha cabeça estava muito longe... Eu estava pensando na conversa que teria com Edward ainda hoje... Sobre _aquilo_.

Corei só de pensar. Coisa bem típica minha.

Quer saber, vou falar com ele logo. Na verdade, vai ser agora!

Pedi licença para as meninas e sai em direção a casa, sem avisar aonde eu ia.

Entrei na casa que estava em absoluto silencio, e instantaneamente fiquei nervosa.

Calma Bella, é só uma conversa. E é o Edward, o amor da sua vida.

Respirei fundo e subi as escadas correndo, conseguindo o milagre de não tropeçar nem uma vez.

Assim que avistei a porta de seu quarto ( que no casa estava mais para nosso quarto, já que eu dormia com ele praticamente todo dia) meu coração acelerou de novo.

Coragem Bella, coragem.

Bati na porta

-Entra – ele respondeu

Entrei devagar e o vi deitado na casa.

-Amor, você ta bem? – eu perguntei já indo sentar do seu lado.

-Uhum, só estou um pouco cansado. – ele disse com um sorriso me puxando para perto.

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo, só ouvindo a respiração um do outro.

Coragem Bella, coragem.

-Edward? – perguntei na esperança de ele estar dormindo

-An? – merda, ele ta acordado... É agora...

-Precisamos conversar.

-Pode falar!

Mas quando eu ia começar, entrou no quarto uma Alice aos prantos.

-Bella, preciso de você, agora!

-O que houve Alice? – eu perguntei assustada já me levantando

-Vem comigo, por favor – ela disse com lágrimas cobrindo seu rosto de fada

-Claro! – eu disse andando até ela

-Edward? Nós continuamos mais tarde. Te amo. – eu disse antes de bater a porta

Entramos o quarto que era de nós três e Alice se sentou na cama ainda chorando e me olhou nos olhos.

-Alice, eu to preocupada, o que houve?

**Oi meus amores,**

**E ai, gostaram do capítulo? Demorou né? Eu sei, eu sei.**

**Tenho uma explicação, ok?**

**Esse capítulo estava pronto desde que eu postei o capítulo passado. Ele só precisava ser revisado. Mas eu não recebi quase review nenhuma, e confesso que isso me deixou bem triste, porque estávamos indo muito bem com isso. Então esperei mais um pouco pra ver se vocês estavam por ai... hahahhaha.**

**Bom, é isso. Deixem reviews que os capítulos saem mais rápido.**

**Estou indo pra New York hoje. Mas vou deixar o próximo capítulo pronto com a Milena, ok? Se vocês forem boazinhas ela posta rapidinho.**

**Beijos,**

**Duda. **

**Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews!**

**Vamos as reviews...**

**Gih Pattinson** Oi amor! Que bom que você está gostando... Quanto a sua sugestão, pode deixar, está anotada! E posso garantir que muitos momentos Edward & Bella estão por vir! Hahahha. Beijos!

**TheVamps** Que bom! Beijos!

**Ana Krol** Oi linda! É bom ver que você está sempre por aqui deixando sua opinião! Muito obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beeijos!

**Bihswancullen** Ooi! Seja bem vinda! Hahahha! Fico feliz que você esteja gostando! E quanta a sua dúvida... Bom, não tenho muitos capítulos escritos ainda, então não posso te dizer com certeza. Mas meus planos pra essa fic são bem longos, porque eu quero que ela tenha muitos e muitos capítulos. Então tudo pode acontecer. Provável que eles apareçam sim... Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo!


	20. Chapter 20

**Boa leitura, beijos :)**

Capítulo 20

_Entramos no quarto que era de nós três e Alice se sentou na cama ainda chorando e me olhou nos olhos._

_-Alice, eu tô preocupada, o que houve?_

Ela não respondeu, apenas abaixou o rosto.

Eu andei até ela, sentei ao seu lado, peguei sua mão e com a outra que estava livre puxei seu rosto pra cima, de forma que nossos olhos se encontraram.

-Alie, você é minha melhor amiga. Eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo. Eu quero te ajudar. Não aguento mais te ver assim.

Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso e me abraçou. Eu correspondi de imediato. E depois de alguns minutos ela começou a falar:

-Bella, quando eu tinha 13 anos, eu menstruei pela primeira vez. Como eu sentia muitas cólicas e meu fluxo era muito intenso, minha mãe achou melhor me levar em um novo médico. Ele passou vários exames para fazer. Eu os fiz, e o resultado foi um problema nos meus ovários. Minha mãe ficou preocupada, mas o médico disse que ainda era cedo para se preocupar com isso, e que eu era muito nova. Ele garantiu que a doença que eu tinha não me causaria problemas na época e apenas me receitou uma pílula. A medicação começou a fazer efeito, e os danos da doença, como as cólicas, diminuíram bastante...

-Alice, ainda não to entendendo nada. – eu disse confusa cortando-a.

-Calma, me deixa terminar.

-Desculpa – eu disse

- Há um pouco menos de um ano, eu comecei minha vida sexual com Jasper, então voltei no médico para que ele me orientasse. Ele perguntou como andava meus problemas, e eu disse que não sabia, já que não doía como antes. Ele me mandou fazer exames novamente já eu tinha os feito há 4 anos atrás.

-Quando você os fez? – eu a cortei de novo.

-Um pouco antes de virmos pra cá.

-Ok, continue – eu falei

-Bom, minha mãe me ligou hoje com os resultados. – ela disse e então começou a chorar desesperadamente.

-Alice, quais foram os resultados? Você está me assustando! – eu já estava desesperada

-Meu problema no ovário se agravou, e eu não posso mais ter filhos! – ela disse se jogando na cama, chorando ainda mais.

WOW, por essa eu não esperava.

Eu não sabia o que falar... Então simplesmente puxei seu pequeno e frágil corpo para perto de mim e a abracei.

-Não é justo Bella! Ser mãe é um dos meus maiores sonhos! E o Jasper? Ele sempre quis ter filhos, e eu não posso dar isso a ele. Ele não vai me querer mais!

-Alice, para de falar besteiras! O Jasper te ama, ele vai entender tudo isso. E bom, temos 17 anos, está meio cedo para pensar em filhos...

-Eu sei, mas eu não vou poder ter _nunca_! Muitas mulheres botam crianças no mundo sem nem ao menos amá-las. Elas as exploram e as abandonam e eu, que queria muito ter um bebê para amar,cuidar e mimar, não vou poder ter!

Ok, isso era drástico! Eu quase podia sentir a dor dela. Eu nunca pensei em quando eu seria mãe, mas eu sabia que eu queria ser, e bom, eu _podia_ ser. Ela tinha razão, isso era injusto.

-Alie, tem outros jeitos de se ter filhos... Você pode adotar!

-Eu sei, mas não sei o que o Jasper pensa disso!

-Meu amor, como eu já disse, ainda está cedo para isso! Vocês não pensaram em casar e ter filhos com 17 anos não é? – eu disse com uma careta e ela riu.

-É... acho que só com uns 22.

-Então, ainda falta!

-Você tem razão!

-Alie, você contou pra Rose?

-Ainda não. Queria te contar primeiro.

Eu sorri

-Obrigada.

-Pelo o que? – ela disse visivelmente confusa.

-Por confiar tanto em mim – respondi.

-Confio de olhos fechados. – ela disse e eu a abracei mais forte.

Ainda estava abraçada com ela quando ouvimos uma batida na porta.

-Hey gatas, posso entrar? – Era Rose

Eu olhei pra Alice e ela assentiu.

-Rose, preciso te contar uma coisa – Alice começou.

Ela contou tudo pra Rose, que assim como eu, falou que ia apoiá-la e que tudo ia dar certo.

-Alice, você pretende contar pro meu irmão? – Rose perguntou

-Não sei.

-Acho que seria bom se ele soubesse. – eu disse.

-É, Alice, a Bella tem razão.

-Está bem, vou contar pra ele. Agora.

Então ela se levantou e saiu.

Mas logo depois a porta se abriu de novo e uma Alice emocionada e com uma expressão de alívio disse:

-Obrigada, vocês são as melhores amigas do mundo!

Então a porta foi fechada novamente.

**Alice POV**

Hoje o dia começou muito bem... Eu estava realmente me divertindo com o pessoal.

Mas tudo desmoronou quando minha mãe me ligou após o almoço.

**Flash Back on**

_-Alô? – eu disse quando meu celular tocou._

_-Oi filha, tudo bem? – minha mãe disse tentando parecer animada. Ops... algo estava errado..._

_-Eu estou bem, e você? – eu disse esperando que ela fosse verdadeira._

_-Uhum... – ela respondeu. Opa, Esme sempre respondia algo como : ótimo! Muito bem! E coisas assim._

_-Mãe, o que está acontecendo?_

_-Hum... eu não ia te ligar, mas... você me fez prometer que eu ia..._

_-Me ligar pra que? – eu estava confusa_

_-Os exames Alice..._

_Puutz! Eu já tinha me esquecido._

_-E então? – eu disse já nervosa_

_-Meu amor... – ops, já começou assim. Nada bom, nada bom_

_-Fala logo, mãe._

_-Alice, seus problemas se agravaram e... – ela parou de falar._

_Depois de um minuto de silêncio eu me irritei:_

_-Fala, mãe!_

_-Acho melhor conversarmos quando você estiver aqui..._

_-Mãe, já começou, agora termina! –eu já estava bem irritada_

_-Você não pode mais ter filhos, Alice_

_O QUE? NÃO PODE SER_

_-Mãe, nos falamos mais tarde. Te amo._

_E então eu desliguei o telefone, sentindo meu corpo todo dormente... Eu estava em choque_

_E agora? E se o Jasper não me quiser mais? Meu Deus, o que eu vou fazer?_

_Preciso conversar com a Bella, AGORA!_

**Flash back off**

Eu tinha visto a Bella subir, então fui para o quarto do Edward, onde era mais provável que ela estivesse.

Entrei no quarto sem nem bater.

-Bella, preciso de você, agora! – eu disse enrolado. Só ai que percebi que já estava aos prantos.

-O que houve, Alice? – Bella perguntou assustada já se levantando da cama.

-Vem comigo, por favor – eu disse com lágrimas cobrindo todo meu rosto.

-Claro! – ela disse andando até mim

Edward só nos olhava assustado.

-Edward? Nós continuamos mais tarde. Te amo. –ela disse antes de bater a porta.

Entramos o quarto que era de nós três e eu me sentei na cama, olhando em sua imagem embaçada, já que eu não parava de chorar.

-Alice, eu tô preocupada, o que houve? – ela disse preocupada.

Contei tudo a ela, e claro, ela me apoiou como uma verdadeira melhor amiga faz.

Logo depois Rose entrou e nós contamos tudo a ela, que também disse que estaria comigo.

Logo depois Rose falou:

-Alice, você pretende contar pro meu irmão?

-Não sei.– respondi honestamente

-Acho que seria bom se ele soubesse. – Bella falou

-É, Alice, a Bella tem razão.

-Está bem, vou contar pra ele. Agora.

Então eu me levantei e sai.

Mas logo depois abri a porta de novo e disse, do fundo do coração:

-Obrigada, vocês são as melhores amigas do mundo!

Depois eu fechei a porta de novo e fui procurar Jasper.

**Oii meus amores, como vocês estão?**

**E ai, gostaram do capítulo? Sei que não está grande como os outros, mas dêem um desconto. Escrevi tudo em um dia para que eu pudesse viajar sem deixar vocês na mão!**

**Quanto ao problema da Alice... Tenso, né? E qual será a reação do Jasper? hehehhehe, tanããnãnã!**

**Se vocês deixarem reviews rapidinho saberão! =P**

**Bom, eu to viajando, então deixei esse capítulo pronto com a Milena. Por isso, não vou responder as reviews...**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Beijos!**

**Duda**

**Oláá, pessoinhas lindas! Bem, vocês mandaram algumas reviews BEM rápido, então como eu sou uma pessoa caridosa postei esse rápido! Hehe. Vamos as reviews:**

Hebe'Lima'C. Já descobriu o que a Alie tem? Hahahaha! E sim é de verdade! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Agente fica feliz! Beijos, deixe mais reviews, hein! Hahahah

Ana Krol Oi amor, que bom que você amou! O que ela tem é bem sério, ne? Então, aqui está o capítulo 20! Espero que goste, beijos.

Rose Está aqui, bem! Hahahahah, Beijos.

Elena Tá aquii!Que bom que você está amando a fic! Eu fiquei muito feliz! Bjs

Alice Calma, o capítulo tá aqui! Hahahaha, Beijos

Giovana Postando... Hahahah, Beijos

Lohana Que bom que você ama, amoor! Isso me deixa feliz! Deixa reviews,hein! Hahaha, Beijos.

Eduarda Oi Eduarda, to postando, espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijos

Ferpbiagi Já descobriu o que a Alice quer? Hahahahah, Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos

**Então, gente! Reviews respondidas, não me matem! O CAPÍTULO FOI POSTADO BEM RÁPIDO! E pro próximo ser postado rapidinho só depende de vocês, pessoinhas lindaas!**

**Muitoos beijos**

**Milena!**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

_-Está bem, vou contar pra ele. Agora._

_Então eu me levantei e sai._

_Mas logo depois abri a porta de novo e disse, do fundo do coração:_

_-Obrigada, vocês são as melhores amigas do mundo!_

_Depois eu fechei a porta de novo e fui procurar Jasper._

Ele estava sentado despreocupadamente na varanda da casa, enquanto olhava para o mar. Aproximei-me dele e percebi que seus olhos estavam fechados, suas expressões eram serenas. Como eu poderia contar algo tão ruim para ele? O amor da minha vida? E se ele não me quissesse mais? E se...Eu não posso perdê-lo, pude sentir as lágrimas brotando em meus olhos e me odiei por estar tão vulnerável. Respirei fundo. Eu tinha que falar com ele.

-Jasper, amor. Precisamos conversar. – ele me olhou assutado, mas eu evitava encará-lo, não conseguiria conter o choro.

-O que houve? Porque está chorando? – ele me puxou para seu colo e fez cafuné, não iria conseguir falar nada agora, entrelacei minhas mãos em seu pescoço e chorei, por muito tempo. Mas com ele ali, parecia que ia dar tudo certo.

Aos poucos parei de chorar e agora eu tinha uma coragem que não sei de onde veio, mas senti que ele estaria comigo para o que acontecesse, não importava o que.

-Desde quando eu menstruei pela primeira vez, eu sentia cólicas horríveis e meu fluxo era muito intenso, eu e minha mãe fomos ao médico para saber o motivo de tudo isso, porém eu era muito nova para que isso fosse investigado, mas fora diagnosticado um problema nos meus ovários, então comecei a tomar piílula anticoncepcional, o que ajudou bastante. Mas depois que nós fizemos sexo, eu voltei ao médico para que ele pudesse me instruir, ele pediu que eu fizesse exames para saber como estavam os meus ovários, e bem... – eu respirei fundo novamente, reprimi as lágrimas e continuei – os resultados saíram hoje. Minha mãe me ligou para dar a notícia. E acontece que, a doença que eu tinha se agravou e eu não vou poder ter filhos.

Falei e fiquei olhando para o horizonte, não sabia qual seria a reação de Jasper e eu realmente estava com medo. Não posso perdê-lo, principalmente agora. Fechei os olhos, as lágrimas caiam pelo meu rosto enquanto eu tentava me manter calma.

-Ei, vai ficar tudo bem. – ele disse e puxou o meu rosto para perto do seu – Eu estou do seu lado e nós vamos cuidar dessa doença. – ele depositou um beijo suave em minha boca. Se eu ainda tinha alguma chance de felicidade hoje, ela acabara de aparecer.

-Eu não queria te contar, bom, queria. Mas tinha medo. Medo de que você fosse desistir de mim, porque nós sempre falávamos de como seria nosso futuro, nossa casa e nossos filhos. E agora, eu não posso...ser mãe. – eu disse triste, um dos meus maiores sonhos indo por água abaixo, não acredito que isso estava acontecendo.

Queria que isso fosse um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo. E que eu iria acordar no dia seguinte e ver que estva tudo bem, comigo, com meus ovários e com o meu namoro. Queria que alguém me beliscasse e eu percebesse que isso tudo não passou de uma noite mal dormida.

-Como você pôde pensar, por algum minuto da sua vida, que eu desistiria de você? Você acha que isso é possível? Eu não conseguiria ficar um dia sem você, nem que eu quissesse. Claro que você pode ser mãe, e você vai ser ótima. – ele fez a minha tristeza desaparecer, tudo o que eu senti por ele apenas aumentou.

Abracei-o tão forte, nunca mais queria soltá-lo. Nos beijamos apaixonadamente. Minha cabeça zunia, mas eu não me importava com nada, nada além de Jasper. O amor da minha vida, e o homem com quem eu quero passar o resto da minha vida. Ele me pegou no colo e entrou na casa. Subiu as escadas com extrema facilidade e entrou no meu quarto. Ele me deitou gentilmente na cama ficou me encarando.

-Eu te amo, minha fadinha. – ele disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Nós ficamos deitados um de frente pro outro conversando coisas sem sentido, enquanto trocávamos carícias, esse momento era perfeito. Estar ali com ele, sem ter que pensar em nenhum problema era tudo que eu precisava. Acabei adormecendo em seus braços.

Já estava escuro quando acordei. Jasper ainda estava dormindo, fiquei encarando seu rosto, seus traços e sua boca.

-Você está me encarando. – ele falou de repente. Levei um susto e ele começou a rir.

-Idiota, não estou encarando, estou admirando.

Ele pegou um travesseiro e colocou sobre sua cabeça. Fiquei indignada.

-Ei!

Tirei o travesseiro de cima dele e ele se deitou em cima de mim. Ele me olhava maliciosamente e me deu um beijo no pescoço, na clavícula, no pescoço novamente, no meu queixo e por fim na minha boca. Eu ri. E o empurrei para o lado.

-Já está tarde, hora de tomar banho.

-Ok, te encontro no chuveiro, fadinha. – ele disse e correu para o banheiro. Fiquei sentada na cama, estática. Gargalhei e entrei no banheiro. Olha, tomar banho ficou bem divertivo agora.

**N****/****A: Ok, aí está o capítulo tão esperado, espero que gostem! A partir do próximo capítulo, nós vamos voltar a responder as reviews! Ou seja, deixem muitas. **

**Muitos beijos, Milena.**


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22 – "A" conversa

**Bella POV**

Depois que Alice saiu do quarto eu e Rose ficamos lá sentadas, pensando sobre todo esse problema da Alice.

-É realmente injusto! – eu disse cabisbaixa.

-Ela não merecia isso...

-Bom, já que a Alice teve coragem de falar com o Jasper, eu vou falar com o Edward. – eu suspirei derrotada, não tinha como fugir.

-Isso aí, gata! – Rose disse com um sorriso malicioso. Ai meu Deus, aonde eu arrumo amigas assim?

Fui em direção ao quarto de Edward, parei na porta e respirei fundo três vezes. Ok, Bella, você consegue. Não pode ser tão difícil, né? Quando eu ia abrir a porta, ela abriu sozinha e revelou meu namorado.

-Err..Ah, oi! – eu disse corando. Ele riu.

-O que que deu com a minha irmã? – não podia falar, não era coisa minha. Não sei se a Alice está pronta pra contar pra todo mundo. Suspirei e balancei a cabeça de fora negativa.

-Não posso falar. – ele fez uma cara debochada. – É sério! – eu disse indignada. Provavelmente, ele acha que são coisas irrelevantes, tipo sapatos, roupas, festas e essas coisas. Mas quero ver quando ele descobrir...E não vou ser eu a pessoa a contar.

-Ok, deixando o mistério de lado. Sobre o que você queria conversar? – _Sexo. _Corei com esse pensamente. Empurrei ele pra dentro do quarto e sentei em sua cama.

-Bem, é que...Eu tava falando com as meninas e tipo, eu...quero dizer a gente – ok, eu estou perdida. Não tem como formar uma frase direita pra falar isso.

_Oi, Edward, eu tava falando com as meninas e cheguei a conclusão de que a gente precisa transar. Mas olha, eu não sei se estou pronta. E queria saber como você se sente em relação à isso, porque eu quero que seja com você._

-Bells, calma! Você consegue. - ele disse risonho.

-Ok, é que... – fechei os olhos e respirei fundo – Acho que a gente precisa conversar sobre...sexo. Eu queria saber como você se sente em relação a isso? – eu disse tudo de olhos fechados, mas pude sentir minhas bochechas arderem. Absoluta vergonha. Ele riu. Abri os olhos preocupada.

-O que?

-Meu amor, é claro que eu quero fazer sexo com você. Mas eu não vou te forçar a nada. – Senti um alívio.

-Ótimo, podemos mudar de assunto! – eu disse animada querendo falar sobre qualquer outra coisa.

-Não tão rápido, mocinha. – murchei visivelmente – Porque isso? Porque agora?

-É que eu tava falando com as meninas e elas perguntaram se eu já tinha dado o grande passo – falei brincando com os lençois.

-Bells, você é...virgem?

-Sim – alguém pode voltar no tempo? Não quero ter essa conversa. Vou morrer de tanta vergonha que eu estou sentindo. – Mas, Edward, eu quero que seja com você. – eu disse sorrindo timidamente.

Vi que seu rosto se iluminou. Bem, de alguma coisa essa conversa tinha servido.

-Tudo bem, princesa. Mas não se preocupa, não vamos fazer nada que você não queira. – ele disse e me abraçou. Ficamos deitados na cama dele.

Como será que foi a conversa da Alice com o Jasper? Espero que tenha dado tudo certo. Claro que deu, o Jasper é louco por ela, não tem como não dar. Em qualquer situação assim, eu sei que ele apoiaria minha melhor amiga. E sei que ele vai dar um jeito de acalmá-la.

Nem acredito que eu tive coragem de falar com o Edward sobre aquilo. Foi extremamente constrangedor, mas foi preciso. Porque eu não queria que ele tivesse que se prejudicar eu digo, sexualmente, por minha causa. E talvez seja patético o fato de eu achar que a primeira vez tenha que ser especial e tudo mais, considerando que hoje em dia sexo é uma coisa extremamente comum e leviana. Foi ótimo saber que ele pretende fazer isso comigo e que ele vai me esperar. Mas eu tenho medo. Ele é todo experiente e eu sou virgem, aposto que na hora H eu vou ter um ataque de riso ou algo assim. Por isso, eu prefiro esperar mais um pouco, ter mais intimidade, ir com calma. Pra não aconotecer nada que eu não queira.

-Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos. – Edward sussurrou em minha orelha. Senti uma corrente elétrica passar por todo meu corpo. Os pelos de minha nuca se eriçaram. Ah, Céus, o que esse homem faz comigo?

-Sinto muito, não quero um beijo, muito menos revelar meus pensamentos. – eu disse sorrindo.

-Não quer beijo?- ele fingiu estar magoado - Isso certamente é preocupante! - Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, ele se pôs em cima de mim e prendeu meus pulsos com as mãos. E olhava maliciosamente para mim. GLUP! Bella, calma. Senti um calor anormal. Respirava ofegante. Eu estava excitada. Minutos depois ele fez cócegas em mim e eu me contorcia de tanto rir.

-Ed, PA... HAHAHAHAHAHAH...RA! PARA! AAAAAAAAH, SOCORRO. – eu gritava enquando tentava (inultemente) sair de baixo dele. Quando ele parou, eu sentei na cama pra descansar. Meu Deus...

-Você poderia ter me matado! – eu respondi incrédula.

-Bella, não exagera. Pra te matar, eu teria que ficar horas e horas fazendo cócegas. – ele disse brincalhão. Eu revirei os olhos e joguei um travesseiro na cabeça dele.

-Ei! Você poderia ter me matado – ele disse e gargalhou. Idiota.

Engatinhei até ele e deitei em seu peito. Era bom estar nos braços dele. Acabei dormindo, enquanto ele afagava meus cabelos.

-Bella, tá na hora de acordar. A Alice preparou o jantar e falou que precisa dizer uma coisa pra todo mundo – ele beijou a ponta de meu nariz. Ah, não quero levantar. Mas entendo que minha amiga precisava de mim, então tomei um banho rápido e desci. Todos já estavam lá e Alice não parava quieta, ela estava nervosa.

-Até que enfim, Bella Adormecida. Achei que você estava querendo matar todo mundo de fome. - Emm disse

-Desculpa, é que...

-Tudo bem, Bella, não queremos saber das suas aventuras loucas com o Ed aqui. – fiquei mais vermelha que um tomate.

-Cala a boca, Emm! – eu disse entre dentes.

-O jantar está na mesa. – Alice disse sorrindo amarelo. Segurei sua mão e dei um sorriso calmo.

-Vai dar tudo certo. – eu falei baixinho pra ela.

-Obrigada, Bella, por tudo.

A comida estava divina. Não sabia que Alice podia cozinhar. Ela fez salmão com batatas.

-Anã, nunca pensei que você pudesse cozinhar tão bem. – Emm disse devorando o segundo prato. Alice riu histéricamente, deixando claro para todos que ela estava uma pilha de nervos.

-Bom, eu queria falar uma coisa pra vocês. – ela deu um olhar significativo para Jasper e ele a incentivou - Foi detectado um problema nos meus ovários e bem, eu não...posso, não posso... – ela pôs as mãos no rosto e chorou baixinho. Todos estavam estáticos. Jasper pegou uma de suas mãos e sorriu. Ela respirou fundo e continuou.

-Devido a esses problemas, eu não posso ficar grávida. – el disse por fim. Emmett deixou seu garfo cair no prato, fazendo um barulho que me assustou. Todos ficaram em silêncio. Jasper limpou a garganta. Ela não precisava da pena, muito menos do silêncio de ninguém.

-Alice, eu não sabia...Era seu sonho, ser mãe. – Edward disse confuso. Era realmente uma tragédia para todos nós.

-Eu sei, Ed, mas existem outros meios para ser mãe. – ela disse sorrindo. Ainda bem que ela já tinha se confirmado. Nunca tinha visto ela transtornada daquele jeito no dia em que me contou.

-Sinto muito por você, Allie! – Edward disse olhando piedosamente para ela. Ela apenas assentiu. Sim, ela também sentia. E muito. Mas ela estava mostrando que ela podia ser forte.

- Alli, vai ficar tudo bem. – Rose disse positiva.

-Pixel, nem sei o que dizer. Eu sei o quanto era importante pra você. – Emm disse cabisbaixo.

-Ok, gente! Eu precisava falar com vocês. Agora, eu me sinto bem. – ela disse sincera.

Terminamos de comer e fomos para a cozinha. Limpar as coisas, porque hoje a empregada não veio. Pra falar a verdade, eu raramente a via. Mas a casa ficava limpa, então... Ficamos conversando e bebendo vinho até tarde.

**N/A: NÃO ME MATEM! Finalmente e oficialmente voltarei a postar essa fic, pode demorar um pouquinho, mas nada exagerado. Desculpa pela demora!**

**Lari Masen: Pois é! Trágico o que aconteceu com a Allie, justo com ela. **

**Gih Pattinson: Demorei muito, mas aqui está! **

**Sofiapt: Não desisti não, pensei em abandonar por um tempo, mas não dá! Voltei agora! Não deixe de acompanhar **

**Ferpbiagi: Pode deixar!**

**Shay: Não me mate! Continuando aqui, espero que goste e continue acompanhando.**

**Ginna: A partir de agora, hahaha!**

**KathyV: Olá, Kathy, obrigada pelos elogios, quanto aos erros grameticais, desculpa A TODOS, não temos muito tempo para escrever e revisar, mas sempre que tiver um, avisem! **

**Luana : POSTANDO! **

**bellads****: MAIS!**

**Nova leitora: NOVIDADE! Hahahahahhaha**

**Lindy: Obrigada! Espero que acompanhe a fic. **

**BEM, é isso! Não se esqueçam das reviews.**


End file.
